


The Ballet Dancer and the SEAL

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, Family, Love at First Sight, M/M, Military Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a ballet dancer and Steve is in his last year at Annapolis when they meet in New York. They have an undeniable connection but will they have the chance to explore it further.  Injuries and military life may pose too many obstacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Center Stage, which I absolutely love, and this idea came to me. I'm sure it's completely ridiculous but so far I like the idea.

Steve and his friends were on leave for a week and they’d chosen New York City for their break.  They were walking down Broadway when they spotted a group walking out of a ballet school.  Steve had been in the lead so everyone ran into him when he stopped.

Nick Taylor had been the one to run directly into him.  “What the hell McGarrett?”  He grumbled until he caught sight of what his friend was looking at.  “Oh.”  He chuckled.  “The brunette looks pretty nice.”

“Which one?”  Chuckled their friend Chin Ho Kelly.

Freddie Hart, laughed and elbowed Chin.  “All of them.”

Steve rolled his eyes at his crazy friends.  “Well, good thing I prefer blondes.”  He said as the only one in the group led the way, gesticulating wildly.

“Smooth Dog!”  His friends chanted as the group approached.

Steve stepped the blonde’s path.  “Hi.”

Danny had just finished teaching a class and was in much need of a shower before going out with some of the others for dinner.  They were walking out together when he heard a deep voice greet him.  He jumped a little and immediately went into protect mode.

He went on the offense immediately.  “Look buddy, there’s nothing you can say that I haven’t already heard about a male ballet dancer so just save it.”  He tried to usher the girls around him so they could keep moving.

Steve was only momentarily stunned.  “No!  Wait.”  He gently grabbed Danny’s arm.  “Please?”

Danny pulled away and nodded as he hitched his bag higher up his shoulder.  “Ok.”  He shrugged.  “What do you want?”

Steve frowned at the blonde’s abrasiveness but pushed on and held out his hand.  “I’m Steve McGarrett.”  Danny cautiously shook his hand.  “These are my friends Nick Taylor, Chin Ho Kelley, and Freddie Hart.”

Danny relaxed a little and said.  “I’m Danny Williams.”  He nodded to the four women with him.  “My friends Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kay, Ellie Clayton, and Malia Waincroft.”

All the guys shook hands and Danny said.  “Now you got me to break the ice for you.”  He looked to the women.  “Call me if you still want to go out tonight.”  He walked away without giving McGarrett another look.

Danny went home, showered and cleaned up his apartment while he waited.  He was surprised when his phone rang at 8:30.  It was Kono letting him know they were still on.  What he found she failed to mention was the guys from earlier were invited.  He groaned when he walked into the diner they were going to have dinner at before going to the club.

He glared at Kono when she met him at the door.  “What the hell are they doing here?”  He growled quietly.

“Oh come on Danny.”  She smiled over her shoulder.  “They’re just here for a few days to have a little fun.”

Danny sighed and shook his head.  “I’m not going to be the odd man out but thanks anyway.”  

He’d turned to leave when he heard.  “Leaving already?”

He knew it was McGarrett before he turned around.  He sighed and turned to face the man.  “As a matter of fact I am.”  He said defensively as he crossed his arms over his chest.  “What’s it to you?”

He watched as Steve frowned.  “Why do you dislike me?  You don’t even know me.”

Danny couldn’t deny the man was gorgeous, he wore the uniform well.  “I have no problem with you Steven because I don’t know you.  But I know men like you.”  He waved at the uniform.  “You’re not the first soldier I’ve dealt with.  I just can’t understand why _you_ are trying to get _me_ to stick around.”

Danny had never seen a smile light up a room like Steve’s just did as he shrugged.  “Because I want to get to know you.”

Danny eyed him carefully, this man was insane.  “Why?”

“Isn’t that what people do when they first meet?”  He held out his hands.  “Talk and get to know each other.”

Danny really didn’t know what to think about this man.   “Why would you want to talk to me when you have the attention of a table full of beautiful women?”

Steve laughed heartily and Danny growled.  “Because I’m gay Danny and I find you extremely attractive.”

Danny’s mouth opened and closed like a fish.  “Oh.”  It took him a second to say.  “What if I’m not?”

Steve raised an eyebrow and stepped into Danny’s space.  “Then you’ll probably punch me if I do this.”

He leaned in and kissed Danny, just a light brush of his lips.  It took Danny’s breath away and he vaguely registered their friends cheering.  He finally pushed Steve away.  “Are you crazy?”

Steve licked his lips, enjoying the lingering taste of Danny.  “Maybe.”

“You are in the ARMY you idiot!”  Danny’s hands started flailing.  “Are you trying to get kicked out?”

“NAVY Danny.  NAVY.”  Steve grabbed him in a kiss again, effectively shutting him up.  “It’s a new world Danny.  No one cares if you’re gay anymore.”  He squeezed Danny’s arm.  “Would you join us now?  Please.”

“Fine but no promises about the club.”  Danny followed the goof to the table and was met with more cheers.   Steve slid into the booth and left a spot for Danny.

 _“You’re an idiot Williams.”_ Danny muttered to himself as he took the empty spot.

A waitress came over and took their orders, giving Danny an interested look as she lingered too long.  Steve knew he had no right to be jealous but surely she’d seen them kiss.  He draped his arm over Danny’s shoulders and pulled him in to his side.  Danny huffed and rolled his eyes as the girl blushed and skittered away.

“You’re getting kind of possessive of someone you just met babe.”  He elbowed Steve.  “What’s with that?”

Steve leaned in close so only Danny could hear him.  “I’m only here for a few days Danny.  I really like what I see and would like to spend that time with you if possible.”

Danny shivered as Steve whispered in his ear.  “Let’s see how tonight goes first.”

“I can live with that.”  Steve whispered and then ran the tip of his tongue up the shell of Danny’s ear.

“Jesus.”  Danny hissed.  “You’re an animal.”

They spent several hours at the diner eating and laughing.  Danny was getting tired and he had to be up early the next morning.  “Ok guys.  I’ve had a great time but I really need to get home, early day tomorrow.”

Steve graced him with his kicked puppy look.  “Come on Danny.  Stay a little longer.”

“I’ve had a great time but I have to be somewhere early in the morning.”  He snagged a napkin and wrote down his number.  “Here.”

Steve perked up at seeing his phone number.  “I could always take you home so I don’t have to call you in the morning.  I could make you breakfast.”

Danny laughed as his friends began to chant.  “Smooth Dog!  Smooth Dog!  Smooth Dog!”

He smacked Steve lightly on the cheek.  “You’re really adorable with your little nickname and all but no.  You spending the night can’t happen.”

Steve pouted like a five year old.  “Aww.  Come on.  I promise I’m house trained.”

Danny snorted and smirked.  “I seriously doubt that.”  He pecked Steve on the lips as he stood up.  “Seriously though not tonight.”

Steve stood up and walked him to the door.  “Ok.  Call you tomorrow?”

“I’d really like that.”  Danny smiled softly and squeezed Steve’s arm.  “Night Smooth Dog.”

Danny was tackled when he walked into his apartment.  “Danno!”

He scooped up the brown haired girl and spun her around.  “Hey Monkey!”  He kissed her cheek.   “What are you still doing up?”

She squealed as her dad tickled her.  “Grandma said s’ok.”

On cue Clara Williams walked around the corner with a huge smile.  “Hey sweetie.”  She kissed her son’s cheek.  “Have fun tonight?”  Danny nodded and she squinted her eyes.  “You met someone.”

Danny huffed and rolled his eyes as he slung his daughter over his shoulder and walked towards her room.   “There’s a little girl that needs to be in bed.”

“Daniel Edward Williams!”  He froze as his daughter giggled.

“Uh.  Oh.”  Grace giggled.  “Danno in trouble.”

Danny continued into his daughter’s room.  “Yeah ma.  I met someone.”  He tucked his baby girl in and kissed the top of her head.  “Danno loves you Monkey.  We’ll have pancakes in the morning before you leave with Grandma.”

Grace clapped excitedly.  “Yay!”  She reached for her dad and he met her fierce hug.  “Monkey loves Danno.”

Danny chuckled at his four year old.  “Night baby.”  He kissed her one last time before following his mom out to the living room.

Clara pulled her son down onto the sofa.  “Spill it Daniel.”

He huffed playfully but got comfortable.  “Not much to tell yet Ma.  I met him this afternoon and we had dinner with the girls and a few of his friends.”

“Ok.”  She eyed him carefully.  “What’s his name?”

Danny couldn’t hold back the smile as he thought about Steve.  “Steve McGarrett.”  He sighed and chuckled a little.  “God mom, he is beautiful.”

She giggled at the sound of her son’s voice.  “I feel like there is a _but_ though.”

“Pretty fantastic butt actually.”  Danny laughed when his mom swatted him.  “He’s in the NAVY Ma.   Attending Annapolis right now.” 

Clara gasped a little.  “Wow.  Always love a man in uniform.” 

“Ma!”  This time he swatted her.  “He’s only in town for the week.  I just don’t know if this is a good idea.”

Clara squeezed her son’s arm.  “I know sweetie.”  The last few years had been really hard for her son.  He found out that he was a father and only because the young woman he had dated five years previously had died in a car accident.  Thankfully she had put Danny’s name on Grace’s birth certificate.  It didn’t take Child Services long to find Danny and his daughter became the light of his life.  “I know you’re thinking about my little girl in there.  But I’m worried about you Danny.  You deserve to be happy too.  You have dedicated the last four years of your life to her.  You gave up a promising ballet career for her.  I know you wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world but now she’s older and it’s ok if you start dating, have a little fun and find a wonderful person to settle down with.”

Danny and his mom had had this conversation a lot over the past year.  Grace would be going to Kindergarten soon and the questions about her mommy and daddy would start.  He’d always told Grace stories about Rachel.  They’d been friends growing up and after high school dated for a few years.  When Danny got accepted to the American Ballet Company and moved to New York Rachel broke up with him.  She must have found out not long after that she was pregnant but never told Danny.

“I have a lot on my plate right now mom.  With Gracie and ABC, I don’t really have time for dating.”  He knew the excuse sounded weak but he tried.

Clara laughed and elbowed her son before standing up.  “You’re going to have a free week sweetie.  Have a little fun with NAVY.  No one says you have to run off and get married.”   She kissed the top of his head and walked towards his room.  “Night son.”

Danny curled up on his couch, having given his mother his bed.  “Night Ma.”  He pictured a night out with Steve, just the two of them and he smiled.  Maybe his mother was right.

The next morning he was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast when his phone started ringing and Grace answered.  “Hello?”

Steve was more than a little shocked to hear a little girl answer Danny’s phone and all he could manage was croaking out.  “Danny?”

Danny bolted into the living room and ran over to Grace as she said.  “It’s for you Danno.”

He took the phone from her, his heart pounding, thinking it could be Steve.  “Hello?”  No one responded.  “Hello?”

He took a deep breath and said.  “Uh.  Hey Danny.  It’s…uhh…it’s Steve.”

Danny cursed under his breath as he walked back over to the sofa and threw himself on it.  “Oh.  Hey.  I umm…I didn’t expect to hear from you so early.”  He knew it was lame but that’s all his mind could come up with.

Steve breathed out.  “So you have a kid.”

Danny nodded as if Steve could see him.  “I do.”  

Danny’s mom appeared.  “We’re leaving sweetie.”

“Ok Ma.”  He tried to control his breathing as he said to Steve.  “Gimme one second?”

Steve nodded then realized Danny couldn’t see him.  “Sure.  Of course.”

Steve heard a woman’s voice say.  “Hug your Daddy sweetie.”

Steve then heard a little girl squeal and Danny laugh.  “Love you Danno.”

Danny squeezed his daughter tight.  “And Danno loves you too.”  He walked her to the door.  “You be good for grandma and grandpa ok?”  She nodded.  “I’ll see you in week.”  He kissed her one more time then kissed his mom.  “Call me when you get there ok?”

His mom lightly smacked his cheek.  “I will.  We’ll be fine.”  She nodded towards his phone.  “Have a good week.”

Danny was back to Steve in a few seconds.  “Sorry about that.”

“It’s ok.”  Steve said as he smiled.  “Her name is Grace?”

“Yep.”  Danny sighed as he leaned back on the sofa.  “I was going to tell you.”

“We just met so I understand.”  He didn’t want Danny to feel bad about it.

He dry scrubbed his face and asked the question he was afraid to.  “Is Grace going to be a problem?”

“Hell no!”  Steve replied a little too quickly and Danny chuckled.  “I mean.  No.  Not at all.”

“Great.”  Danny said with a huge smile.  “I’d really like to see you, sooner rather than later if that’s ok.”

Steve jumped off his hotel room bed.  “Hell yeah.”  He laughed this time.  “I mean, I would like that very much.”

Smiling like a fool Danny said.  “Give me an hour and a half and meet me at the diner?”

“I’ll be there.”  Steve said and they disconnected.

Danny cleaned up from breakfast then showered.  He threw on a very tight pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt before locking up and walking to the diner.  He smiled when he saw Steve sitting in a booth already.  Seconds later he slid in across from him.

“Hey!”  Steve greeted him with a huge smile.

Danny admired the tight dark blue t-shirt Steve was wearing.  “Hey yourself.”  They grasped hands over the table.

Danny’s fingertips brushed over Steve’s pulse point and could feel his thumping just like his own.  He didn’t miss the gasp from Steve either.  They stared at each other for a few long seconds before Steve stood up, took the two steps to his side and slid into the booth.

They were inches apart and Danny couldn’t take it anymore.  He pulled Steve in for a kiss, it was just meant to break the ice but it soon turned hot.  Both men cupping the back of each other’s head and their tongues lightly battling for dominance.

Steve pulled away and blew out a breath, their noses touching.  “Wow.”  He licked his lips.  “God!  You taste amazing.”  He said breathlessly.

Danny growled a little and pulled Steve back in for an even hotter kiss.  He grazed his teeth across Steve’s bottom lip as he pulled away.  “You taste pretty amazing too Midshipman.”

Steve laughed as he pecked Danny’s lips again.  They were getting lost in another kiss when someone cleared their throat.  They pulled away to find the waitress from the night before standing at their table, blushing like crazy.  “Sorry guys.  Would uhh…would you like to order now or do you need a few minutes?”

Danny was familiar with the menu so he said.  “I’ll take a chicken BLT and a coke please.”

Steve groaned and said.  “Bacon Cheese burger and coke please.”  She wrote everything down and disappeared.  Steve turned back to Danny.  “Where were we?”

Danny laughed as Steve leaned in.  “Mmm.  You’re addictive and I don’t know how I feel about that.”

Steve brushed his nose across Danny’s and nodded in agreement.  Steve was hooked on Danny too.  “I know what you mean.”  He kissed him lightly and pulled back a little.  “Do you have pictures of your daughter?”

Danny snorted as he pulled out his phone.  “Are you kidding?  Do I have pictures of my daughter?”  He accessed his photo album on his phone.  “This is my monkey.”

Steve took the phone and flipped through the pictures.  “She’s beautiful Danny.  Looks just like you.”

“Nah.”  He shook his head as he smiled goofily.  “She looks like her mother.  Rachel was gorgeous.”

“Where is she?  I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.”  He caught the sad look on Danny’s face.

Danny took a deep breath and met Steve’s eyes.  “She was killed in a car accident when Gracie was six months old.  I didn’t even know I had a daughter.”  He caught Steve’s confused and sad look.  “We had dated for a few years.  I got accepted to the ABC and moved to New York.  Jersey isn’t far but she wasn’t interested in being the girlfriend of a ballet dancer so we broke up.  Anyway, she’d put my name on Gracie’s birth certificate so when she passed they called my parents and me.  She’s been with me since.  My mom watches her while I’m at work.  She’s going to start Kindergarten soon so my parents are keeping her for a week.”

Steve thought about his own family life.  “My mom was killed in a car accident when I was 15.  My dad sent me and my sister away after a few months.”

Danny put his arm around Steve and pulled him close.  “I’m so sorry babe.”  Steve wiped his eyes and shrugged.  “Do you ever see them?” 

Steve shook his head.  “Dad’s still in Oahu and Mary is with our Aunt Deb in Las Vegas.”

“So you’re from Hawaii?”  Danny asked confused.

“Yeah.”  Steve nodded.  “My dad was in the military and was stationed there.  Mary and I were both born there.”

Danny had never been that far from home.  “That’s pretty cool.”  Their food and drinks arrived so Steve went back to the other side of the booth.  “How much longer do you have at Annapolis?”

Danny could see the pride on Steve’s face.  “I’m in my last year.  I’ll graduate next summer as an Ensign with a Bachelor of Science in Cyber Operations.”  He blushed at Danny’s awed expression.  “I’ve even been early recruited for Naval Intelligence if I want to do it.”

“Wow.  That’s…pretty amazing.   And here I am just a silly ballet dancer.”  He said with a soft smile.

Steve snorted and grabbed Danny’s hand.  “Are you kidding me?  I’ve seen a few ballets and there is no way in hell I could do that.  The grace and agility it takes…”  He shook his head.  “Something like that takes extreme talent.”  Danny was blushing horribly now.  Most guys laughed when he told them what he did.  “I mean it.”

He squeezed Steve’s hand.  “Thanks babe.”  He thought for a minute and said.  “Umm.  I don’t know if this is something you’d want to see but I’m going to be dancing Thursday night.  Nothing fancy, don’t even have a big part in it but…”

Steve stood and leaned over the table.  “Hell yes.”  He kissed Danny before sitting back down. 

Danny chuckled and shook his head.  “You big goof.  I’ll leave you a ticket.”

“Great.”  He gave Danny a big goofy smile.  “I can’t wait.”  After they finished eating Steve said.  “I’ve had a great time.”

This time Danny moved to the other side of the booth.  “Me too.”  He leaned in and kissed Steve.  “If you don’t have anything else to do I could show you some of my favorite places around the city.”  Steve caressed Danny’s cheek then dove in for a hot long kiss.  When he pulled away Danny said.  “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He kissed him deep one last time and said.  “That’s a hell yes.”

Danny tried to pay their tab but Steve wouldn’t let him.  They wandered the city for hours with Danny showing Steve every place he loved.  He even gave him a tour of the school.  “Ready for dinner babe?”

Steve pulled Danny closer and kissed his temple.  “I could definitely eat.  What do you have in mind?”

“My place.”  He said as he rose up on his toes and kissed him.  “My mom made a big batch of her famous lasagna last night.”

Steve groaned at the thought.  “That’s my favorite.”

Danny was practically bouncing now.  “Great.  A nice red wine, garlic bread and mom’s lasagna.  Let’s go.”

Ten minutes later they were in Danny’s apartment.  Steve was given a glass of wine and told to relax.  He sat at Danny’s breakfast bar watching him work.  “I love your apartment.”

“Thank you.”  Danny said over his shoulder as he made the garlic bread.  “The school put me up here otherwise I couldn’t afford it.  New York is a beautiful but expensive city.”

Steve sipped his wine and listened to Danny.  He had barely known him 24 hours and he could see himself with him for a long time.  Maybe even forever.  He put his glass down and he walked over to stand behind Danny.  “I never really thought something so domestic could be so sexy.”

“Steve.”  Danny gasped as the taller man wrapped his arms around him and pressed his body against him.  “Oh god.”  All Danny could feel was hard muscles and heat.

Steve kissed a trail down his neck.  “You are the sexiest man I have ever seen Danny Williams.”

Danny turned in his arms and gripped Steve by a handful of hair.  “Not so bad yourself Navy.”  They made out for a few minutes before Danny pulled away and he licked his lips.  “God.  You are addictive and distracting.”

Steve backed away and adjusted himself.  “It’s all your fault.”

Soon Danny laid out there meal and they sat at the bar.  “Oh my god.”  Steve groaned as he ate his first bite. 

Danny laughed.  “I know right.”

He swallowed it and said.  “Can you make this?”  Danny winked and nodded.  “Marry me.”  Danny laughed.  “Seriously.  Dear god this is the best lasagna I have ever eaten.”  He pointed his fork at Danny.  “If you won’t marry me do you think your mom would?”

Danny threw a piece of bread at him.  “No you animal.  My mother will not marry you.  She’s kind of partial to my dad.”

“Oh well.”  He shrugged.  “I guess you’ll have to then.”

Danny knew Steve was being silly but he kind of liked the idea even though they’d just met.  “I’ll see how the rest of the week goes and I’ll let you know.”

Steve winked and nodded.  “You do that.”

After dinner they went to his living room to watch a little TV.  It was a movie they’d both seen so there was no complaint when Danny pushed Steve onto his back.  “You are so fucking beautiful Steve.”

Soon they became a tangle of lips, teeth, hands and hips thrusting against each other.  “Danny.  Danny.  Danny.”  Steve chanted as they moved against each other.

“Tell me what you want.  I’ll give you anything.”  Danny whispered against his ear as he nibbled on the lobe.

Steve gripped Danny’s ass and pushed himself harder against the man on top of him.  “Fuck Danny!”  He said breathlessly.  “I’m so close.  Fuck!  I just want to feel you.”

Danny quickly freed both of their throbbing cocks from their pants and wrapped his hand around both of them.  “Jesus Steve.  You feel so good.”

Steve whimpered as Danny quickly stroked them.  “Oh shit.”

Danny had never felt anything as amazing as whet he was experiencing with Steve.  His vision was starting to gray at the edges.  “Gonna cum Steve.”

Steve began to move his hips faster, meeting each of Danny strokes.  Within seconds he was crying out as was Danny.  Danny collapsed on top of him and they kissed lazily as they recovered. 

“Holy shit.”  Danny mumbled against Steve’s neck.  “That was amazing.”

He felt Steve’s chuckle rumble through his chest.  He grabbed a handful of Danny’s hair and lifted his head.  “Fucking amazing.”  He kissed him hard.

Danny moaned into the kiss and he smiled as he felt himself twitch a little.  “Damn you are so hot.”

Steve started running his fingers up and down Danny’s back.  “I know we just met and what we just did was the hottest thing I‘ve ever done…”

Danny raised his head and met Steve’s soft eyes and smile.  “But?”

Steve smirked.  “That’s pretty fantastic too.”  He jumped when Danny poked him.  “But...”  He caressed Danny’s cheek. “I just want you to know that’s not what I came here for.  I don’t know what it is about you Danny but I want to know everything about you.  I…I feel a connection with you that I’ve never felt with anyone else ever.  I know it sounds crazy but…”

Danny covered Steve’s mouth with his hand.  “It doesn’t unless we’re both crazy.”  Danny sat up and pulled Steve with him.  “Let’s not make any, well anymore crazy declarations ok?”  Steve furrowed his brow.  “Let’s enjoy the week together and see what happens.”  He could tell that Steve’s feelings were hurt.  “Babe.”  He cupped his face and kissed him softly.  “I just…I’m…”

“What Danny?”  He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.  “Talk to me.”

He curled into Steve’s chest and sighed.  “I have a daughter Steve.  I’m the only parent she has.  I haven’t been in a relationship since her mother because I’m scared.  I’m scared to bring her into something, let her get close to someone and they leave.  You’re in the military and it sounds like you have a lot of plans for your future which is great, amazing actually.  I barely know you and I’m already proud of you.”

Steve lifted Danny’s chin and saw the fear.  “So you’re not sure you want to give us a chance because of my military future?”  Danny reluctantly nodded.  “Danny, I’m not going to say that I would never be deployed because anything is possible.  Yes, I have plans.  I want to be a SEAL one day and that takes a lot of hard work but it’s going to be years before that happens.  All I want is a chance to get to know you and Grace if you’ll let me.  We can take it as slow as you want.”

The sincerity in Steve’s eyes was overwhelming.  He’d never been so swept up in someone so quickly.   “Ok.”

Steve’s smile nearly blinded him.  “Ok?  Really?”  Danny nodded and Steve tackled him, pushing him onto his back.  They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours.  Steve pulled back breathless.  “God you have an amazing mouth.”

Steve spent the night and made Danny a light breakfast before work the next morning.  They spent every evening together.  The end of Steve’s week and the night of Danny’s performance came quickly.  Steve’s friends joined him at the performance.  Chin watched him as he watched Danny.  “You got it bad brah.”  Steve simply nodded, there was no way he’d deny it.  “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks Bruddah.”  Steve said with a goofy smile, his eyes never leaving Danny.  He’d told him that his part wasn’t big and he was right but Danny moving was a thing of beauty.  He was shorter and more compact than the other dancers but he commanded attention as he moved gracefully.

They met Danny and the ladies backstage after the show.  Steve stood by Danny as his fellow company members wandered by sharing congratulations on the show.  Danny introduced him to everyone but Steve kept his distance which confused the hell out of Danny.

They finally had a moment to themselves and Danny turned to him.  “If you don’t want to be here I understand.”

Steve gave him the most confused look.  “Of course I want to be here.  Why would you think I didn’t?”

He shrugged and looked around.  “Honestly you look uncomfortable as hell and you are usually affectionate but you pull away when I get close.”

“Danny…”  Steve reached for him but he pulled away.

This was exactly why he kept people away.  “Don’t.”  He took another step back.  “Just go.”

Steve heart broke at the crack in Danny’s voice.  He cleared the space between them and took Danny in his arms.  “I’m not going anywhere.”  He kissed him hard and deep.

Danny was so overwhelmed by the kiss that his head spun.  “What the hell Steven?”

Steve licked his lips and looked at Danny through hooded eyes.  “I’m sorry.  I was just trying…well…I didn’t know if everyone knew and I didn’t want to mess things up for you.”

Danny shook his head.  “You big goof.”  He pulled Steve in for another kiss.  “Of course they know.  Being gay or bi and being a male ballet dancer is not that surprising.”

They laughed and shared a few more kisses.  It was time to mingle at the after party and Danny strutted with pride having Steve on his arm.  Sexy Steve in his dress uniform.  Danny felt like the luckiest man on the planet.  After a couple of hours they headed back to Danny’s place.

“What time do you guys have to leave?”  Danny asked as he dropped his bag and keys.

This was the worst part.  “We have to be in class at 9 a.m.  It’s around 220 miles, give or take.  If Chin or I drive we can get there in about three and a half hours.”

Danny laughed at the gleam in Steve’s eye.  “Why am I not surprised that you drive like a maniac?”

Steve waggled his eye brows and stalked over to Danny.  “It’s the only thing I do fast.”

“Oh my god.”  Danny rolled his eyes and tried to push Steve away.  “Smooth Dog you are not.”

Steve kissed Danny quiet.  “Let’s go to bed Danny.”

“Awful presumptuous aren’t you?”  Danny asked as he looked up at Steve.

He turned shy and Danny was surprised.  “This week has been pretty amazing and there is nothing I want more than to be with you.  But I really just want to sleep beside you tonight.”

Danny shook his head and said so seriously.  “The magic is gone already and it’s only been a week.”

Steve started tickling Danny.  He managed to get free and Steve chased him to his room.  They fell onto Danny’s bed in a pile of limbs and laughter.  Steve rolled them over so he was on top and kissed Danny tenderly.

“This has been the best week of my life Danny.”  He brushed his nose across the sexy man under him.  “I’m glad you stopped on that street.”

Danny let out a long sigh, trying to hold back the emotions.  “Me too.”  He cupped Steve’s face.  “I was scared, still am.”  Steve frowned and Danny ran his thumbs over his furrowed brow.  “We’re bringing a lot of baggage into this Steve.  I have Grace and…”

Steve kissed him quiet.  “We’ll take this at any speed you want Danny.  I swear I just want to be with you.”

That statement took Danny’s breath away.  _“I want to be with you too.”_

They spent the night exploring more and more of each other’s bodies.  They didn’t have sex, both agreeing to wait a little longer.  They woke early the next morning and Danny walked Steve out to his car full of waiting friends.

Danny kissed him deeply.  “Be careful and call me when you get there.”

Steve squeezed him tight and returned the kiss.  “I will.”

Danny didn’t bother going back to bed.  He worked out, ate breakfast and headed to the school.  As he was walking into his class his phone rang.  There was a slightly out of breath Steve McGarrett on the other end.  They’d made it with 10 minutes to spare and Steve was running to class as he talked to Danny.  “I miss you already and I’ll see you soon Danno.”

“Miss you too McGarrett and I can’t wait.”  Their call disconnected and Danny walked into the studio.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Steve talked every day for four weeks until they could meet again.  The plan was for Danny to drive to Annapolis and Danny’s parents happily volunteered to keep Grace.  “Don’t you want them to meet?”

Danny accepted a plate of lasagna and shrugged.  “Of course Ma but I think it’s a little early for that.  We just met a month ago.”

Clara could understand that.  “Are you nervous about seeing him?”

Danny nodded and sighed.  “He says no one cares that he’s gay but…”  He shrugged.  “It’s a military academy.  That’s the biggest reason I don’t want to take Grace, just in case you know.”

Eddie Williams was a man of few words but was always full of wisdom when he spoke.  “Son, this young man is training to be a soldier.  I don’t think he would risk your safety or his own if he wasn’t sure.  Doesn’t he want to meet Gracie?”

His dad was right, he may not have known Steve long but he knew he wouldn’t risk his safety.  “Of course he does but I haven’t told her about him.”  He shook his head as he pushed his food around.  “I don’t think it’s time yet.”

His parents knew how stubborn he could be so they didn’t push it.  That weekend Danny drove down to see Steve.  Since he couldn’t obviously stay with him at school they got a room at The Westin.  Danny’s jaw dropped when they stumbled into the room. 

“Damn Steve.”  Danny walked across the room and looked out one of the three windows.  “This is beautiful.”

He heard Steve drop their bags and walk up behind him.  “It is now that you’re here.”  He said quietly into Danny’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him.  “I missed you D.”

Danny pulled Steve’s arms tighter around him and leaned back against his chest.  “I missed you too.”

They stood at the window for a few minutes watching the city.  “I’m so glad you’re here.  I was hoping…well…I was hoping we could spend tonight in the room.  I want to take you to a ton of places tomorrow but tonight I just want you to myself.”

Danny turned around and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.  “I think that is an excellent idea.  We could get room service and watch a movie.”

Steve hummed as he leaned in and kissed Danny.  “Sounds like a perfect evening.”  They stood by the window for several minutes reacquainting themselves with each other.  Steve finally pulled away breathless.  “I need a shower.  I was up at 5 a.m. running drills.”

Danny leaned in and inhaled.  “I think you smell pretty amazing.”

Steve gave a full belly laugh.  “Thank you.  I think.”  He stole a quick kiss.  “Why don’t you order dinner while I get clean?”

Danny furrowed his brow.  “You’re going to trust me to order your dinner?”

Steve shrugged.  “Yeah.”  He stepped back and starting unbuttoning his uniform.  “Why is that so strange?  It’s just food.”

Danny’s hands started flapping around.  “I don’t know.  What if I order the wrong thing?  What if I order something you’re allergic to?  What if…?”

Steve kissed him quiet as he pulled him against him.  “You won’t order the wrong thing because I will literally eat anything.  You also won’t order anything that I’m allergic to because I’m not allergic to anything.”  He kissed Danny deeply again.  “So just order me anything babe.  I promise it’ll be fine.”

“Ok.”  Danny said breathlessly as Steve kissed him again and then continued to undress.

Danny couldn’t take his eyes off Steve as he walked over to the desk to find the menu.  He groaned when Steve bent over and unlaced his boots.  He had the most fantastic ass in pants and now he was going to find out what it looked like without them.  Steve tugged his t-shirt over his head then worked his way out of his pants.  Danny groaned again when Steve was left in his very tight boxer briefs.

Steve knew Danny was watching him and put a little extra into undressing.  He kept his back to him until the last second then turned to get his toiletries bag off the bed.  Danny groaned as he saw Steve from the front.  _God he’s magnificent._ Danny thought as he adjusted himself and watched Steve disappear.

Danny picked up the room service menu and looked through it for a few minutes.  Finding something that looked good he quickly ordered their dinner only to find out that the kitchen was behind so it would be an hour before it came. 

Danny paced for a few seconds before undressing and walking into the bathroom.  Steve was propped with his hands against the wall under the hot spray of water. 

Danny pulled back the clear curtain and Steve turned around.  Neither spoke as Danny stepped into the shower with him.  Steve’s eyes roamed Danny head to toe.  “You’re fucking beautiful Danny.”

Danny looked Steve up and down admiring every inch of his beautiful NAVY man.  “So are you babe.”  He took the few steps into Steve’s space and cupped his face.  “I know I didn’t ask and I can leave if you want.”

Steve captured his lips in a slow kiss as he backed him against the shower wall.  He kissed up Danny’s neck and nipped his ear as he whispered.  “Dinner?”

“Hour.”  Danny gasped out as he held onto Steve.  “We have an hour.”

Danny felt more than saw Steve’s smile.  He continued his assault on Danny’s neck, shoulders and lips.  The first moment they kissed Steve knew he was addicted to Danny.  Now he could taste every inch of him and it still wasn’t enough.  Their bodies pressed tightly together as they kissed and their hard cocks rubbed against each other. 

Danny initially thought their height difference would be a problem but without missing a beat Steve adjusted and they were nose to nose.  “Fuck Steve!  You feel so damn good.” 

They each had one hand on the other’s ass and the other wrapped around the back of their lover’s neck.  Steve pulled back and looked down between them.  “God your cock is beautiful Danny.” 

Danny groaned and pulled Steve closer to him by his hips.  Now they were both watching as they moved against each other.  “I want to taste you.”  Danny said before he sunk to his knees and took Steve into his mouth.

He hummed and Steve bucked into his mouth.  “Oh fuck! Danny!”  He chanted his name over and over as Danny took him deeper and deeper.

Danny groaned and the vibration rolled through Steve.  He grabbed a handful of Danny’s hair as he fucked into this mouth.  Danny grabbed Steve by the hips, encouraging and helping him thrust.  All Steve could think was he was going to cum any second and Danny’s mouth should be illegal.

“Danny!”  Steve yelled as he lost control and shot down Danny’s throat.

“Mmm.”  Danny moaned and took every drop of Steve before he stood up and held him tight as he recovered from his orgasm.  “So fucking hot Steve.”  He kissed, licked and sucked on Steve’s neck as he held.  “So sexy when you cum.”

It took a few minutes for Steve to regain his composure.  “Jesus!”  He cupped Danny’s face and kissed him deeply.  “Your fucking mouth…”  He sighed and kissed Danny slowly and passionately.  “It should be illegal.”  He said before he dropped to his knees.

“Oh god!”  Danny cried out as Steve took him into his mouth.  It wasn’t going to take long after what he’d done to Steve.  “So good babe.”  He twined his fingers in Steve’s hair and leaned back against the shower wall.

There wasn’t anything much sexier than Steve sucking his cock.  He looked up at Danny through his long lashes as his mouth stretched around his cock.  He locked eyes with Danny as he deep throated him and massaged Danny’s balls.  Danny’s knees were weak already and when the head of his cock hit the back of Steve’s throat he cried out and nearly collapsed.

“Gonna cum babe.”  Danny panted out and Steve sped up his movements.  Within seconds Danny was crying out and shooting down Steve’s throat. 

Steve groaned as Danny came down his throat.  It was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced.  He stood up and held Danny to his chest.  “Fucking amazing babe.”  He whispered in Danny’s ear as he held him.

The water started running a little cooler so they finished showering and went back into the room.  There was a knock as they were wrapping towels around their waists.  “I’ll get it.”  Danny said as he pecked Steve’s lips.  Steve smacked him on the ass as he walked away.  “Animal!”  Danny threw over his shoulder playfully.

He opened the door to find a tall dark haired guy with a room service cart.  Danny watched as his eyes raked over him.  “Hi.  I’m Mark and I have your dinner.”

Danny was sure he was blushing a little.  “Uhh.   Hi.”  He stepped aside.  “Come on in.”

Mark pushed the cart into the room and Danny was surprised that Steve had disappeared.  “Where would you like for me to set this up?”

Danny hadn’t really thought about it plus he was distracted by the guy blatantly checking him out.  He waved to the table.  “Over there is good.  Thank you.”

“My pleasure sir.”  Mark winked as he took the food off the cart.  “Is there _anything_ else I can do for you?  And I do mean _anything.”_

Danny’s mouth was opening and closing like a fish.  Steve stepped out and heard the exchange so he went to Danny’s rescue.  “Oh babe!  You shouldn’t have.”  Danny looked between the still half naked Steve and Mark who was now staring at Steve with his mouth open.  He walked over to Danny and kissed him then looked to Mark.  “It’s our honeymoon.  I guess you ordered room service so you can have me all to yourself?” 

Steve pinched Danny’s ass and he squeaked.  “Steven!  Stop being an animal.”

Steve took him in a soul melting kiss and said.  “I thought you married me because you love it when I’m an animal?”

Mark made a hasty exit and Steve received a punch in the arm from Danny.  “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Steve growled as he took Danny in his arms again.  “You’re mine and I didn’t like the way he was looking at you.”  He laughed at Danny’s open mouthed stare.  He leaned in and kissed him softly.  “Don’t you want to be mine Danno?”

Danny felt like he’d swallowed a pound of sand as he said.  “Y…yes.  Yes.”

Steve smiled softly and kissed him again, Danny snapped out of it and wrapped himself around the beautiful NAVY man that wants _him_.  “I want to be yours too Danny.  So much.”

They momentarily forgot about dinner as they stood in the middle of the room kissing passionately.  Danny pulled back and licked his lips.  “Fuck Steve.  You…”  His eyes roamed Steve’s face.  “You drive me crazy.”

Steve smiled and brushed his thumb across Danny’s lips.  “Is it crazy that I think I’m falling in love with you already?”

“Oh god.”  Danny groaned and he saw Steve’s face flash with sadness.  As if Danny didn’t like what he said.  “Oh babe.”  Danny cupped his face.  “We’re both crazy then because I think I’m falling in love with you too.”  Steve practically picked Danny up as he moved them to the bed.  “Dinner.”  Danny squeaked as the fell onto the bed.

“Don’t care.”  Steve murmured as he kissed a trail down Danny’s neck. 

It felt like hours they spent rolling around on the bed exploring every inch of each other.  Danny eventually on top moving his hips so that his throbbing leaking cock rubbed deliciously against Steve’s.  Danny already knew the sounds of Steve being on the edge of orgasm.  It was one of the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard. 

He sped up his movements as Steve gripped his ass.  “Gonna cum Steve.”

“Fuck Danny.”  He squeezed Danny’s ass tighter.  “Me too.  Me too.”  He chased Danny’s lips as his orgasm rocked through him.

Danny felt Steve hips stutter and then felt him pulsing against him, that sent him over the edge and they were rutting against each other as they rode out the high.  Danny collapsed on him and nuzzled his neck.  “Amazing babe.”

Steve chuckled as he felt Danny’s breathing slow down.  “Yes it was.”  He kissed the top of Danny’s head.  “Sleep D.  I’ve got you.”  He followed him pretty quickly.

Danny woke up hours later with a human furnace attached to his back.  He tried to turn over but octopus arms pulled him tighter against him.  He’d never understood the idea of feeling safe in someone’s arms until now.  After several attempts he managed to roll over and face Steve.

“Babe.”  He kissed Steve’s nose lightly and it wiggled.  “Steve.”  He said this time a little louder and he kissed his lips softly.

“Mmm.”  Steve murmured but pressed into the kiss.  “Danny.”  He said sleepily.  “Happy.”

Danny nuzzled Steve’s jaw and nipped it gently.  “Happy with you too Steve.”

His NAVY man finally started stirring.  He stretched and practically purred like a cat but he never let go of Danny.  “Hungry.”

Danny chuckled and kissed Steve’s cheek.  “Room service is still here and I think I saw a microwave.”  He slipped out of Steve’s grip and padded over to the food.  “Good thing I got some fruit.”  He took the plate over to Steve.  “You start on this and I’ll do something with the rest.”

Steve grabbed Danny’s wrist and pulled him down into a kiss.  “I’m so glad you’re here.  I can’t wait to show you off tomorrow.”

“Don’t you mean show me around?”  Danny chuckled as he walked back over to the table.

Steve sat up, leaning back against the headboard as he ate some of the grapes on the fruit plate.  “I said what I meant.”

Danny’s heart pounded in his chest at Steve’s words.  “Ok.”  He turned around and smiled.  “Sounds great.”

He sat next to Steve and they fed each other fruit as their entrée heated up.  When the microwave dinged Danny walked over and pulled everything out.  He’d ordered chicken breasts and broccoli which heated up nicely.  Steve found a movie and they sat side by side propped against the head board as they ate.  Steve cleaned off everything when they finished, put the cart outside, crawled back in bed and cuddled up to Danny.

“I can’t wait to take you to my school tomorrow.”  Steve said as he burrowed into Danny.

“You….what?”  Danny stuttered out.

Steve moved back so he could look at Danny.  “To the academy.  I want to show you everything.”  He read the hesitation on Danny’s face.  “Are...well don’t you want to go?”  He asked nervously.

Danny cupped his face and gave him a sweet smile.  “Of course babe.  I just worry.  I know you said no one cares but…”  He shrugged.

Steve smiled a goofy smile and kissed him breathless.  “No worries Danny.  I promise I wouldn’t take you there if I thought there’d be a problem.”

Danny already trusted Steve more than he had ever trusted anyone outside of his family.  “Ok.  I can’t wait to see it.”

The next morning they emerged early enough to go downstairs for breakfast.  The waitress flirted shamelessly with Steve until Danny leaned over and kissed him when he saw her approaching.  If Steve knew what he was doing he didn’t say a word.  They finished breakfast and headed out for a trolley ride that Steve was excited to take Danny on.

After the trolley tour they walked around until they found a restaurant on the water to have lunch at.  They were finishing up their appetizers when Danny heard a man say.  “Midshipman McGarrett.”

Steve jumped up and was saluting before Danny knew what was really going on.  “Sir!”

“At ease sailor.”  The other man said after he saluted Steve. 

Danny stood up to join Steve and watched him move to what he thought was called parade rest.  Steve stood with his hands behind his back and feet apart.  “It’s a pleasure to see you Lieutenant White.”

The older man smiled at Steve, almost a twinkle in his eye.  “Son, we’re not at the academy.  I appreciate the respect but you can relax.” 

Steve finally exhaled and stood at ease next to Danny.  “Thank you sir.”

The man looked Danny up and down and looked back to Steve.  “Is this the boyfriend I’ve heard about sailor?”

Steve stiffened and stepped closer to Danny, taking his hand.  “Yes sir.  Is that going to be a problem sir?”

The man Steve called Lieutenant White opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a man that joined him.  He didn’t look the least bit military.  “You going to stop intimidating the young men long enough to have lunch?”  White chuckled and looked to his friend who sighed dramatically.  “Honestly Joe!”  He held out his hand.  “Hi!  I’m Nathan Lyons-White.”  He saw a look flash over both of the young men’s faces.  “Yes.  I’m the Neanderthal’s husband.” 

Danny and Steve shook out of their shock and shook his hand.  “I’m Steve McGarrett and this is my boyfriend Danny Williams.  It’s very nice to meet you sir.”

Nathan laughed and shook his head.  “I’m a librarian.  No need to call me sir, Steve.”  He elbowed Joe.  “If this one gives you a hard time again please feel free to let me know.”

Joe looked shocked and maybe even growled a little at his husband.  “You can’t do that Nate.”

He was a little shorter than Joe but he never backed down.  “Yes I can and I will.  These young men need all the help they can get regardless of how much the service has changed.”

Joe and his husband stayed only a few minutes longer.  Steve chuckled as they walked away.  “Wow.  Never would’ve guessed.”

Danny wasn’t surprised and Joe seemed to have found his other half.  “Come on sailor.  Let’s see what else we can get into.”  After the tour of the Naval Academy they stopped at a few shops, Danny looking for something for Grace.  Out of the blue he said to Steve.  “I want you to meet Grace next time.”

“Wh….what?”  Steve stuttered as he tried not to drop a snow globe he’d picked up.  “What?”

Danny laughed at his stunned expression.  “I want you to meet Grace.”  He frowned and started to back up.  “Unless you don’t want to.”

Steve grabbed him before he could take two steps and pulled him against him.  “Are you kidding?”  He kissed him deeply causing a few giggles and throat clearings.  “ _Of course I want to meet Grace you goof.”_ Danny’s eyes teared up at the emotion in Steve’s voice.  “She’s the most important person in your life.”

That made Danny smile brighter than Steve had ever seen.  “Great.  The two most important people in my life need to meet.”

That statement garnered him another soul melting kiss.  They found a few presents for Grace and for Danny’s parents before walking back to the hotel. 

Steve watched as Danny stuffed the gifts in his bag.  “What do you want to do for dinner?”

Danny turned around with a big smile on his face.  “I had enough of sharing you with the world today.  I was thinking…”  He walked over to where Steve was lying back on the bed and climbed up, straddling Steve’s lap.  “…that we could stay in.  I need to call Gracie but other than that I’m all yours.”

Steve grabbed Danny and rolled them over so he was on top.  “All mine.”  He bent down and gently bit Danny’s earlobe.  “I really like the sound of that.”  He moved to kiss down Danny’s neck and pressed himself down against Danny.  “Really really like the sound of that.”

“Oh god Steve!”  Danny moaned as he pushed up and met Steve’s furnace like body.  His hands slid up under Steve’s shirt and gently clawed at his back, Steve’s muscles twitching under his fingers.  “Fuck you drive me insane.  You feel so good.” 

They made out for a while then Danny called Grace.  “Hey Monkey!”  Steve’s heart swelled at the love in Danny’s voice.  His eyes shined with happiness Steve had never seen on a person before.  “I’m fine sweetie.   Are you having fun with grandma and grandpa?”  Steve buried his face in Danny’s hair and chuckled as he listened to the little girl squeal as she told her dad about going to the zoo.  “That’s great baby.  I’m so glad you had so much fun.”

Steve heard Grace say.  “I miss you Daddy.  When are you coming home?”

He also felt Danny swallow hard and take a deep breath before he said.  “I’ll be home very soon Monkey.  I promise and I’m even bringing you presents.”  Grace squealed again and Danny laughed softly.  “Ok baby girl.  Danno loves you so much.  I’ll see you soon and give grandma and grandpa a hug for me.”  

“I love you too daddy!”  Steve heard her little voice exclaim. 

Then he heard a woman get on the phone.  “Hey sweetie.  Grace is having a great time.  I hope you are too and I expect to see at least one picture.”

Danny chuckled and shook his head.  “Ma.”  He nuzzled into Steve.  “I’m glad she’s having a great time.  I didn’t doubt she would.  And _yes_ I’m having a great time.  Steve is a great host.  As for the picture…”

Steve yanked the phone out of his hand and had a great time of playing keep away as he spoke to Danny’s mother.  “Hi ma’am.  I’m Steve McGarrett.”  Steve chuckled as Danny did everything he could to get the phone back.  “Yes ma’am.  I promise to take great care of him.  No ma’am.  I…”  He smiled at Danny.  “Yes ma’am.  I think he’s pretty amazing too and I promise I won’t break his heart.”

Danny turned pale and disappeared under the covers.  “How is this my life?”  He groaned. 

“I’ll be sure to tell him ma’am and he’ll definitely come home with pictures.”  Danny felt Steve nod.  “It was very nice talking to you too ma’am.  Bye.”

Steve reached under the covers for his loud mouth Jersey man.  “Go away.”  Danny swatted at him.

Steve laid Danny’s phone on the bedside table then joined him under the covers.  “Hey babe.  What’cha doin?”

Danny growled and poked Steve in the ribs.  “Do not _hey babe_ me like nothing happened!”  Steve bit back a smile as Danny fumed.  “My mother Steven!  You spoke to my mother!”

Steve moved so he was on top of Danny.  “Is it _really_ that bad D?”  Steve smiled at Danny’s horrendously adorable pout.  “Really?”  Danny huffed and rolled his eyes.  “That’s what I thought.”  He planted little nips and kisses across Danny’s jaw and down his neck.  “I’ll do _anything_ to make it up to you.”  He sucked on Danny’s earlobe before whispering.  _“Anything.”_

Danny smiled as he squeezed Steve’s ass.  “First, you’re going to fed me a ridiculous dinner.”  He kissed Steve deeply.  “Then you’re going to fuck me on that chaise while we look out over this beautiful city.”

“Shit.”  Steve groaned as he pressed his already hardening cock against Danny’s hip.  “If this is your idea of torture I’m never letting you go.”

Danny held Steve as he moved against him, gripping his ass tightly.  They made out for a while under the covers until Danny declared he was starving.  Steve ordered dinner this time with a nice bottle of wine and even managed to get a couple of candles.  He found an R&B love songs station on the TV and lit the candles while Danny watched.  They’d thrown on some clothes right before the food arrived.  Steve set it all up and poured two glasses of wine.  He walked over to Danny and held out his hand.  Danny took it and let Steve pull him up off the bed.  They kissed tenderly before Steve led him to the table. 

“An officer and a gentleman.”  Danny said as Steve pulled out his chair.

Steve blushed a little as he took his seat across from him.  “I promise not to try to carry you unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

Danny burst out laughing and reached across the table for Steve’s hand.  “I think that sounds like a great plan.”

They talked about their families, mostly Danny did but Steve talked about his aunt that he’d lived with after being sent away.  Danny couldn’t imagine not having his parents.  Sure his family was loud and sometimes obnoxious but they had been and would always be there for him. 

They sat back after they finished eating and watched each other.  “It was wonderful Steve.  Thank you.”

Steve gave single nod and smiled shyly.  “Can I tell you something?”

Danny would’ve made a joke but he could see Steve was serious or nervous or both.  “Of course.”  He squeezed Steve’s hand gently.

“I uhh…”  He took a long sip of his wine laughed nervously.  “I’ve….”  He huffed out a breath and dry scrubbed his face.  “Jesus!  I didn’t think this would be so hard.”  He jumped up and began pacing.

Danny couldn’t read Steve and he was starting to get nervous.  He stood up and walked over to him, putting his hand on his chest as he started to walk passed him.  “Talk to me babe.  It can’t be that bad.”

Steve stopped and wrapped his arms around Danny before pressing his forehead to Danny’s.  “I’ve never been with a guy before.”

Danny was not expecting that.  “Uhh.  What?”  Steve shook his head.  “But…”

Steve closed his eyes as he said.  “I’ve fooled around obviously, blow jobs and hand jobs but I’ve never…there’s never been penetration beyond fingers and maybe tongues.”

“Wow.”  Danny let out a long exhale.  “Are you…umm….are you a…virgin?”

Steve chuckled and Danny rolled his eyes.  “No.  I have been with a couple of girl before.”  He shrugged a little.  “Drunk at a party once and then experimenting you know?”  Danny nodded a little.  “But I’ve always, _always_ been more into guys.  I just…I guess I haven’t met anyone I was ready to take that step with.”

Danny kissed Steve softly, hoping to quell some of his nerves and some of his own.  “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for Steve.  What we’ve been doing…”  He groaned at the memories that flashed through his mind.  “It’s been fucking amazing.  I _swear_ I am totally fine with continuing with that.”

Steve smiled like a goofball, he should’ve known not to be nervous with Danny.  “I want you Danny.  I want so badly to be inside you.”

“Fuck Steve.  Yes!  I want that too.”  He kissed him passionately.  “We’re in no hurry.  Ok?”

Steve nodded breathlessly as he dove in for another kiss.  “Yeah.  Ok.”

Danny ran his hands up Steve’s shirt and gently pulled it over his head.  “You’re so beautiful babe.”  From his forehead to the waist of his pants Danny kissed and licked every single inch of him.  He pulled the string on Steve’s shorts and they fell to the floor.  “Fuck Steve.”  He breathed out as he caressed Steve’s hard cock through his dark blue boxer briefs.  “You’re so hard for me already.”  He inhaled Steve’s scent as he ran the tip of his nose up Steve’s cock. 

Steve stood with his hands at his sides as Danny undressed him.  Never had he been in a more sensual moment than right then.  He was so hard and so on edge already that he nearly came when Danny touched him.  _“Danny.”_ He moaned and bucked his hips as he felt Danny run the tip of his nose up his dick.  _“Danny please.”_ He begged as Danny hooked his thumbs into his briefs and pulled them down. 

Danny caressed and kissed Steve’s thighs and calves as he pulled his underwear off.  Steve stepped out of them and Danny kissed his way back up to where Steve’s cock was twitching.  He looked up at Steve and smiled as he licked the tip of his throbbing leaking erection.  “Mmm.  So good babe.”  He swirled his tongue around the head before engulfing Steve with his mouth.

A string of curse words left Steve’s mouth as Danny took him into his mouth and hummed.  “Fuck.  Shit. God damn it.”  He couldn’t help grabbing Danny by a handful of hair and thrusting into his mouth.  “Illegal.  You’re fucking mouth should be illegal.”  He shivered as Danny bobbed his head up and down taking him deeper each time into his warm wet mouth.

Danny gripped Steve’s ass as Steve slowly fucked into his mouth.  He hummed and sucked him for a few strokes.  He didn’t want this over before the fun could begin.  He slowly pulled off of Steve and stood up.

Danny pulled Steve into a kiss, plunging his tongue deep into Steve’s mouth.  Their tongues battled as Danny backed Steve towards the chaise.  When they reached the seat he gently pushed Steve down.

“Lay back babe.”  He said quietly.

Steve reached for him, tugging on his shirt.  “Don’t you have on too many clothes?”

Danny chuckled and pushed on him again.  “Not for long babe.”  He leaned down and kissed him.  “Come on.”  He gently pushed again.  “I promise.”

Steve lay back and watched as Danny retrieved the lube from under their pillows and walked back over.  He tossed the lube down beside him and smiled.  _“Danny.”_ Steve groaned.  _“Please.”_ He reached for him.

Danny pulled his shirt over his head.  “I’m going to take really good care of you babe.  I promise.”  He reached down and flicked the button of his shorts then pulled the zipper down.  His eyes never left Steve’s as he pulled his boxers and shorts off at the same time.  “So sexy Steve.”

Danny took the few steps to Steve and straddled his hips as he sat down.  “God Danny.”  Steve gripped his hips and pulled him as close as he could.  “ _You_ are the beautiful one.”  He ran his hands all over Danny’s body, dipping his head down and lightly biting one of Danny’s nipples.  “I love every inch of your body.”  He ran his fingers through Danny’s chest hair as he sucked on his other nipple.  “And your ass…”  He ran his other hand behind Danny and squeezed.  “Your ass is to die for.”

Danny picked up the lube and took one of Steve’s hands in his, pouring a generous amount on his fingers.  “You’re going to know what it’s like inside that ass really soon babe.”

Steve groaned as he reached behind Danny and ran his fingers down his crack.  “Fuck.”  He slipped one finger in and Danny rose up on his knees.  “That’s it babe.”  Steve looked up at Danny as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of his beautiful blonde lover.  “So beautiful.”  He took turns sucking and licking Danny’s nipples as he slid another finger in.  Danny bucked and sunk down a little on Steve.  “You like that?  My fingers deep in you?”  All Danny could do was gasp and nod as Steve worked in another finger and brushed across his prostate.  “God D, you’re so tight.  I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Danny couldn’t wait any longer either.  “Steve.”  He panted and writhed.  “God!  I _need_ you to fuck me.  Please!”

“I’ve got you babe.”  Steve whispered as he pulled his fingers out of Danny.  “I’m going to fill you with my cock and you’re going to cum so hard Danny.”

He slid back further and pulled Danny with him so his back was against the back of the chair.  Danny lowered himself onto Steve’s cock as Steve held him by the hips.  “Steve!”  Danny practically screamed at feeling Steve inside him for the first time.

Steve took several deep breaths so he didn’t lose it right then and there.  He’d never felt anything so amazing in his life.  Danny was tight and warm and just fucking wonderful.  “I’m glad it was you.”  Steve said breathlessly as Danny twined their fingers together and began to move slowly.  “God I’m so glad it was you.”

Danny rocked slowly back and forth as he watched Steve, pupils blown, sounds of ecstasy flowing out of his mouth.  Steve McGarrett was a beautiful sight and he was all Danny’s.  “Me too babe.”

Steve pulled him down and kissed him passionately as Danny continued to move.  Steve needed to feel Danny under him so he very carefully rolled them over.  The change in position was amazing.  Steve plundered Danny’s mouth with his own as he thrust slow and deep into the man beneath him.

Danny wrapped his arms and legs around Steve.  He’d never felt anything like this before.  Unlike Steve he had had sex with other men but none of the experiences had been like this.  He’d never had a connection like he did with Steve.

Steve was moving faster and breathing harder.  “Danny!  Danny, I’m close.”

Danny pulled him in closer and met him thrust for thrust.  “Come on babe.  Cum for me.”  He sucked and licked on Steve’s neck.  “I’m close too Steve.”

Soon there was nothing but sharing puffs of breath, frantic moving bodies and cries of pleasure.  Danny came and he clenched around Steve as he came hard inside him.  Steve collapsed on Danny who held him close as they recovered.  Danny’s pretty sure they even nodded off for a few minutes.

“Hey you.”  He heard Steve’s happy voice as he felt his warm lips near his ear.  “You alive in there?”

Danny chuckled and stretched.  “Mmm.  I’m not sure.”  He opened his eyes to find a 180 pound NAVY man staring back at him.  “Hi.”

Steve smiled like crazy.  “Hi.  Are umm…are you ok?”

Danny leaned up the little distance and kissed him.  “I’m great.  That…”  He practically purred.  “That and you were…fuck.  I’ve never felt anything like it.”

Steve turned serious and it scared Danny a little.  “God.  This is probably going to sound really…weird or pathetic but…thank you.”

Danny was really confused.  “For what?”

Steve laughed nervously and blushed.  “For uhh…for not running away when I told you the truth and for you know…”

Danny laughed and shook his head through Steve’s glare.  “Babe, you don’t _ever_ have to thank me for that.  And I would never run away, no matter what.  Ok?”  He caressed Steve’s cheek.

“Ok.”  Steve nodded then turned his head to kiss Danny’s palm.  Steve pulled the blanket off the back of the chaise and covered them up.  They lay there for a while watching the city and enjoying each other’s warmth.  After what seemed like hours Steve said.  “Danny?”  Danny looked at him with a sleepy smile and a questioning look.  “I want you.”

Danny smiled and teased.  “You just had me babe.”

“I want you inside me.”  He said quietly.  “I want to know what it feels like to have you make love to me.”

Danny’s breath hitched at Steve’s words.  “Are you sure?” 

Steve nodded and cupped Danny’s face.  “I know you would never hurt me and I want this with you, all of it.”

“Ok.”  Danny led Steve over to the bed, more room and they’d most likely end up falling asleep for the night afterwards.

Danny took his time prepping Steve, then he rolled him over on his stomach and spread his body over Steve’s.  He kissed and caressed every inch he could reach as he eased into his lover.  He thudded his head between Steve’s shoulder blades.  “Holy fuck you feel good.”  He took a few deep breaths before he began to move.  “Jesus Steve, you’re so tight and fuck you’re taking me so good, so deep.”

Steve pushed up against Danny and whimpered.  He felt so full and it was the most amazing thing in the world.  “Danny!”  He moaned and he was sure he should feel embarrassed about how needy he sounded.  “Please!  Harder.  Faster.”  Danny gave him what he asked for and he cried out.  “Oh god yes!  More Danny.  Please.”

Danny thrust quick and deep into Steve as he bit, kissed and licked across his neck and shoulders.  “I’m gonna cum Steve.  God!  Tell me you’re close.”

Steve had reached under himself and stroked his leaking cock in time with Danny’s thrusts.  “Don’t hold back on me Danny.  Please.  I’m right there, on the edge.”

Danny bit into Steve’s shoulder as he bottomed out and shot deep into Steve.  Steve pushed up into him and shouted Danny’s name as he covered his own hand.  Danny fell to the side and didn’t move for several minutes as he recovered.  He was surprised when Steve rolled over and wrapped his octopus body around Danny.  Lazy kisses were shared until they both drifted off to sleep.

Danny had to head back home the next day and neither were happy about it.  Steve stood leaning back against Danny’s car with his hands on Danny’s hips.  “I had a great time this weekend.  I’m really glad you could make it.”

Danny moved in closer to Steve and massaged the back of his neck.  “I’m really glad too.  You’re a pretty decent host.”

“Pretty decent?”  Steve scoffed in offense.  “I’m pretty damn sure I was more than pretty decent.”

Danny laughed and pulled Steve in for a dirty kiss.  “Oh babe, you were so far from decent I can’t even explain.  But god it was the most amazing indecency ever.”

Steve laughed and buried his face in Danny’s neck.  “I hate you.”  They said goodbye several times before Steve actually let Danny leave.  “Call me when you get home.”

Danny kissed him one last time and backed away.  “I will.  I promise.”  He got home four hours later and made the call he promised he’d make.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really having fun with this story. I'm a huge fan of AU's and I wasn't sure how this one was going to go but it's working so far. A BIG thank you to everyone for taking time to read and/or review. It's greatly appreciated. I probably ended this chapter way too soon for some and I apologize in advance. The next chapter will come pretty quickly so maybe you'll forgive me. Also, I have NO IDEA how any of this works as far as naval academy training or anything like that. So if it's incorrect or outrageous I apologize again.

It was six weeks before Danny and Steve could see each other again because of Steve’s schedule.  Danny had gradually started telling Grace about Steve and he finally let her video chat with them one night.  Danny was proud of how Steve survived all of her questions.  He put her to bed then went back to Steve.

Steve was smiling like crazy when he sat back down.  “Hey sexy.”

Steve blushed like crazy and gave him the biggest smile he’d ever seen.  “Hey babe.  God I miss you so much.”

Danny groaned, it had been four weeks since they’d seen each other.  Four VERY long weeks and they still had two to go.  “I need you naked so bad babe.”  He adjusted himself.  “I don’t know if I can make it another two weeks.”  He chuckled.

Steve tugged his shirt off and had this devilish look.  “Who says we have to wait?”

“Fuck Steve.”  Danny snatched up his laptop and hurried back to his room.  “You’re a bad influence.”  He tugged his own shirt off and watched Steve.

“I wish I was there right now.  I would run my hands all over your chest, suck and lick your nipples.”  He stood up and pulled off his shorts.

Danny moaned as Steve revealed his gorgeous body.  “How the hell are you getting away with this?  Don’t you have roommates?”

Steve chuckled and laid back on his bed.  “We help each other out.  They’re in the library for a while.”

“Thank god.”  Danny exclaimed as he sat his laptop down and pulled his own shorts off.  “That one night wasn’t enough babe.  I wish you were here.”

Steve started slowly stroking his own cock.  “What would you do if I was?”

Danny’s breath hitched as he slowly stroked himself and watched Steve.  “God babe.  First I’d kiss you.  I miss your mouth, I miss kissing you, dipping my tongue into you.  Then…”  He arched and gasped.  “Then I’d kiss my way down your chest, stopping to lick and bite that ridiculous tattoo.  You taste amazing, never experienced anything like you.”

He watched as Steve’s eyes closed and arched off the bed.  “Danny!”  He moaned and writhed.  “Oh god!”  He panted.  “You’re mouth feels like Heaven.”

“Then you’re going to die when you’re in my ass.”  Danny said as he watched Steve.  He was stroking himself faster as he watched and listened to Steve.

“Tell me Danny!”  Steve was lost in the moment as he writhed on his bed.  “Tell me how you want me.”

Danny took a deep breath, trying to reign himself in and wait on Steve.  “Fuck Steve.  First you’re going to prep me with your tongue.  Lay me out on my stomach and fuck me with that amazing tongue, get me ready for your fingers.  God!  I love the way they feel inside me but not as much as your beautiful cock.”  He didn’t know how much longer either one of them were going to make it.  “You finally slide into me and god Steve…”  He was right on the edge and he could tell by Steve’s breathing he was too.  “Your weight on me as you fuck me…Jesus.  I’m gonna cum Steve.  You’re so deep and you feel so good.  Oh god babe.”

Steve arched off the bed and Danny watched as he shot hard all over his chest chanting his name.  _“Danny.  Danny.  Danny.”_

Danny was right behind him.  “Steve!”  He covered his mouth before his shouting woke Grace up.  “Oh god.”  He murmured as he came hard then melted into his mattress.   _“Steve.”_

It took a few minutes for both to recover then they found themselves smiling like idiots at each other.  “God I can’t wait to see you.”  Steve said in a gravelly voice.  “I miss you Danny.  Not just the sex you know right?  It’s amazing but I just miss you.”

“Oh babe.”  Danny said as he smiled softly.  “I miss you too.  Everything about you.  We only have two weeks.”  They spent a while talking before Steve’s roommates came back. 

Their weekend finally came and Steve drove to New York.  He thought it only fair since Danny drove to him the last time.  Steve knocked on Danny’s door and was met by a blue eyed blonde and a little doe eyed girl.  “Gracie!”

She jumped into his arms and squealed.  “Steve!”

Danny laughed as he hugged her tight.  “Danno.”  He pulled Danny in and made it a group hug. 

Danny actually had tears in his eyes when Steve pulled away.  “Hey babe.”

Steve used the pad of his thumb to brush away his tears.  “Hey!  None of that now.”

“Sorry.”  Danny sniffed as Grace squirmed loose and ran to her room to get some things.  “I’m just really happy to see you.”

Steve cupped his face and smiled.  “Then show me.”

Danny gasped as he kissed Steve.  “Oh god.”  He said between kisses. 

They were broken up by Grace running back in.  “Eww!!”

They couldn’t help laughing at how cute she was with her nose wrinkled.  “Sorry Gracie.”  Steve said as he scooped her up.  “I just missed your daddy and wanted to let him know.”

Grace played with his dog tags as she said.  “Danno missed you too.  He talks about you all the time.”

“He does?”  He looked to Danny with a hellacious smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Grace nodded as she looked at her father.  “He told grandma you’re special.”

Danny snorted.  “He’s special alright.”  He tugged on Steve’s arm.  “Come on you two.”  He led them into the living room after he grabbed Steve’s duffel bag.  “You hungry babe?”

Steve sat Grace down on the breakfast bar and nodded.  “Starving actually.  I was hoping to take you guys out to dinner.  How does that sound?”

Grace cheered and Danny smiled.  “Looks like we’re going out.”

“Can we have pizza?”  Grace asked.

Steve looked to Danny who nodded so he said.  “Sure thing Grace Face.  I could go for a slice or two of Ham and Pineapple.”

“Woah!”  Danny exclaimed and Steve jumped.

Grace smacked her forehead with her hand and said.  “Oh no.  Here we go.”

“Oh!”  Danny looked like he was in pain as he said it.

Steve looked as confused as ever as he looked between father and daughter.  “What?”

Danny’s hands started flailing.  “Let me…explain something to you ok.”  He huffed as he continued.  “Pizza is…”  He held up a finger for each thing he rattled off.  “…mozz, sauce and dough and that is it.  Alright?”  His hand started waving again.  ”You want to put a pepperoni on your slice that’s fine but ham?  _Out!_ Fruit?  _Out!_ Ok, I don’t care where we are, pizza and pineapple do not belong in the same airspace.”  He twirled his finger around.

The whole time Steve watched and listened with an amused look.  “I guess you feel quite strongly about this.”

Grace nodded excitedly.  “You have no idea.”

Danny crossed his arms and glared at both of them.  “I’m not going anywhere with you animals.”  He said playfully.

Steve wrapped an arm around him and pulled him against him.  “Not even if I promise that pineapple won’t come within 100 yards of desecrating your pizza?”

Danny pretended to take a few seconds to think about and then said.  “Ok fine.  But I will be keeping both eyes on the two of you.”

Steve scooped up Grace and they headed for the door.  Danny told him about a restaurant a couple blocks away that had the best slices in town.  Steve carried Grace on his shoulders and held Danny’s hand as they walked and talked.

When they walked into the restaurant Danny and Grace were greeted like they were family.  An older woman came from behind the counter and hugged them.  “Is this your NAVY man you can’t stop talking about?”

“Greta!”  Danny groaned and blushed.  “Steve McGarrett this is Greta Marconi, the owner of this fine establishment.”

Steve held out his hand and she engulfed him in a hug.  “So very nice to meet you.  Daniel talks about you all the time.”

Danny growled and Steve chuckled.  “It’s very nice to meet you too ma’am.”  He smirked at Danny.  “So he talks about me all the time huh?”

“For the love of God do not answer that question Greta.”  Danny put his hands together in a begging manner.  "His ego is over inflated enough.”

“Daniel Williams!”  Steve gasped.  “I can’t believe you.”

Greta laughed as she guided the three of them to a booth in the corner.  “Best table in the place.”  She said as she laid down menus for them.  “You two are adorable.”  She managed to pinch both of their cheeks.

Danny swatted her away.  “Ok you.”  He laughed and moved closer to Steve.  “You trust me babe?”

Steve slid the menu back over to Greta.  “With my life.”

Danny swallowed hard at his confession and Greta gasped.  Danny never took his eyes off Steve as he said.  “Could we please get a #4 for the little lady with a milk and then a #23 and a #27 for us with 2 beers?”  He finally looked up at Greta.  “Please?”

Greta winked at the guys, took the menus and walked back to the kitchen.  “Daddy!”  Danny tugged on her pigtails as she looked up at him.  “May I go play Pac Man?”

Danny pulled some quarters out of his pocket and dropped them in his little girl’s hand.  “Go make Danno proud Monkey.”

Steve watched as she skipped across the room to the row of arcade games.  “She plays Pac Man?”  Steve asked in awe.

“Sure does.”  He smiled with pride. 

Steve chuckled at Danny’s smile.  “I’ve made it to double pretzel.”

Danny nodded to Grace.  “Triple banana bitch.”

“Wow!”  Steve said with pride.  “Father of the year for sure.”

Danny looked back to Steve and found him staring.  “See something you like McGarrett?”

There was a twinkle in his eye as he leaned in and said.  “You bet your sweet ass.”  Then he captured his lips in a passionate kiss.  _“Fuck I’ve missed you.”_ He whispered against Danny’s lips.

Danny responded with his own passionate kiss.  “Missed you too babe.”

Greta came back a few minutes later with their food and drinks.  Steve groaned when she put down two large pies.  “Ham and pineapple?  Really D?”

Danny lightly smacked his cheek.  “Only for you babe.”

Grace came running back over.  “Pizza!”  She squealed as she jumped into the booth next to Steve.  After she finished her first slice she looked pleadingly at Danny.  “Danno!”  She batted her eyes at her dad.  “May I pleeease have some ham and pineapple?”

He pretended to be appalled and glared at Steve.  “This is your fault.”

Steve held up his hands.  “What?  I didn’t do anything.”

Grace giggled at both men.  “Please Daddy!”

Danny huffed as he put a slice on her plate.  “I don’t know what to do with myself.  My daughter is eating pineapple and ham on her pizza.  The world is coming to an end.”

“Oh stop it Danno.”  Steve said before kissing him quiet.

“Eww!”  Grace squealed.

Danny pushed Steve away and chuckled.  “It’s ok if you don’t like it baby.”

Grace shook her head and pointed at them as Steve kissed Danny’s cheek.  “Eww!  Steveo kissing Danno!”  Both men chuckled and Steve tugged Grace over so she was between them and they tickled her.  “Stop!  Stop!”

They finally let her go back to her pizza.  After dinner they walked the mile trip to Central Park.  “Wow Danny.  It’s gorgeous here.”  

“Come on babe.”  Danny gently pulled on Steve’s hand and he followed.  A few minutes later they stopped in front of a gorgeous horse and carriage.  “There’s a great tour.  You game?”

“Are you kidding?”  He lifted Grace up into the carriage, gestured for Danny to climb up, he paid the coachman then climb in.  

“Steven!”  Danny tried to argue.  “I was going to do that.”

Steve kissed him as he cuddled close.  “I know babe.”  Grace giggled as she cuddled between them.  “You ready Gracie?”   She nodded and he nodded at the coachman.

Grace fell asleep five minutes into the ride, laying across Steve and Danny’s laps.  Danny slid up against Steve and they wrapped an arm around each other.  An hour later they returned to the spot they started.  “I’m falling more and more in love with this city every time I come here.”

“I love sharing my second home with you.”  Danny kissed Steve softly before they scooped Grace up and carried her back home.

She woke up on the trip back and begged Danny to watch a movie when they got back.  Danny directed Steve to the popcorn while he got the movie set up.  Grace wanted to watch Toy Story so they settled on the couch.  Danny was a little surprised that Steve had never seen it then he enjoyed watching Steve watch it for the first time.  Grace tried to talk him into watching part two but Danny didn’t cave. 

“That’ll have to be for another day Monkey.  It’s time for little Princesses to go to bed.”  He picked her up and spun her around.

“I’m not a Princess daddy!  I’m a Monkey!”  She laughed as she spread her arms out and flew.  When he righted her she whispered in his ear.  _“Can Steve tuck me in too Danno?”_

He whispered in her ear.  “Why don’t you ask him?”

“Steveo!”  She threw open her arms and giggled.  “Will you pleeeeease tuck me in?”

Steve jumped up from the sofa.  “It would be my honor Grace Face.”

He followed Danny back to Grace’s room and they tucked her in.  Grace held both of their hands and rambled for a few minutes about their day and what she wanted to do the next day.  She looked up at Steve and asked.  “Are you going to be my other daddy?”  To say that both men were shocked would be an understatement.  They were apparently quiet for too long so Grace said.  “I would like it if you were my other daddy.”

All Danny could come up with was.  “We’ll talk about it another time Grace.”  He kissed her and then Steve did.

“Night Gracie.”  Steve hugged her then stood up and followed Danny out.

They barely made it into the living room before Danny spun around.  “I’m sorry Steve.  I don’t know…”  He shrugged, very much at a loss for words.  “I don’t know where that came from.”

Steve backed him against a wall and kissed him.  “It’s ok Danny.  I promise.”  He smiled at Danny’s surprised look.  “I love you.”  He cupped his face.  “I know it has to sound crazy to you and it might scare you away but I do.”

 _“Steve.”_ Danny pushed back and he watched Steve’s face fall to hurt.  “You are crazy.”  They hit the wall on the other side of the hall.  “And so am I because I love you too.”

Steve threw his head back and laughed before leaning back down and kissing Danny again.  They bounced their way down the hall to the bedroom.  They made love for hours, making up for every lost second, then fell asleep wrapped around each other.  The next morning Grace woke them up for breakfast.

“Paaancaaakes!”  She squealed as she jumped up and down on the bed.

Steve caught her in mid jump and dropped her dramatically between him and Danny.  “Grace Face!”

“Steveo!”  She giggled as he tickled her.

Danny groaned and covered his face with a pillow.  “How is this my life?”  He peeked out from under the pillow.  “I didn’t sign on for two kids.”

Steve saw the twinkle in Danny’s eye.  “Gracie!”  She looked up wide eyed.  “I think we need to tickle Danno!”

Both pounced on Danny and began tickling him.  Danny wasn’t really ticklish but he went along for Grace’s sake.  “Ok!  Ok!  I take it back.”

Steve scooped Grace up.  “Come on Monkey.  Let’s get some coffee and breakfast started for Danno.  Maybe that’ll make him less grumpy.”

Danny fluffed up his pillow and smiled.  “Now that’s what I’m talking about.  Charm me with your cooking skills.”

Steve laughed as he and Grace leaned over and kissed the ruffled haired blonde.  “I’ve got _plenty_ of skills to charm you with Danno.  Just you wait.”

A half hour later Steve and Grace walked back in with a tray full of food.  Grace jumped up on the bed and got settled before Steve sat the food down.  “Wow babe.”  Danny said.  “This is…wow.”

The tray held three plates; one with a huge pile of pancakes, the second with enough eggs to feed an army and the third full of bacon.  There was also two cups of coffee and three glasses of orange juice.

“A good wow or a bad wow Danno?”  Steve asked as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Danny cupped Steve’s face and smiled.  “Definitely good babe.”

After breakfast they dressed and went out.  “D, what’s that big toy store here?”

“FAO Schwartz?”  Danny asked confused.

“Yes!”  Steve clapped his hands together.  “That’s it.  I want to take Gracie there.”

Danny squeezed his arm.  “Babe, you don’t have to do that.  That’s…”  He shook his head.  “...too much.”

Danny couldn’t believe the pout Steve put on, his bottom lip actually poked out and he whined a little.  “But I want to go there Danno!”

Danny threw up his hands and rolled his eyes.  “Two children?  Really?”  He looked back at Steve who looked like he’d start begging if Danny didn’t say yes.  “Oh for crying out loud.  Fine you big baby.  We’ll go to the toy store.”

Both Steve and Grace cheered.  “Thank you Danno!”

Danny finally gave in and laughed.  “It’s a good thing you’re both cute and I love you.”

Steve grabbed his hand and squeezed.  When Danny looked at him it was like the world was shining Steve’s smile was so big.  Danny flagged down a cab and gave the address.  Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of one of the biggest toy stores in the world.  After two hours of running around the place they carried their haul to the register to check out.  They left with two seals, a monkey, Legos and a Mrs. Potato head.  They agreed to go back to Danny’s and drop off everything before trying to go out to lunch.  After lunch they went to the zoo.

Danny laughed as Grace ran to the monkeys.  “She loves those things for some reason.”

Steve kissed Danny’s temple.  “They are kind of adorable.”  He shrugged.  “Not as adorable as you of course but still adorable.”

Danny snorted and elbowed Steve in the side.  “Flattery will get you nowhere.”  He wrapped his arm tighter around Steve.  “Come on my future super SEAL.”

Steve chuckled and let Danny lead him to Gracie.  After the monkeys Grace begged to go see the seals, the elephants and then the lions and tigers.  By the time they left Steve was carrying the little doe eyed girl and she was asleep on his shoulder.

Danny’s chest tightened every time he saw them together.  Grace was attached to Steve already and all he could hope was that things would work out between them.  Once they got back to the apartment Danny woke his little girl up so she would sleep through the night. 

“Ok monkey and super SEAL, what do you think about Chinese for dinner?”  Danny asked as he watched them play with Grace’s Legos.

“Yes please!”  They both responded.

Danny laughed and shook his head.  “Ok you two.  Chinese it is.  Anything in particular Steve?”

He watched as Steve thought for a moment.  “I like pretty much everything so surprise me.”

“Will do.”  Danny walked into the kitchen to find the menu.  He turned when he heard Steve and Grace laughing, Steve’s long framed laid out on the floor building a castle for the little girl beside him.  He snapped a few pictures and sent them to his mom who called immediately.

“Oh my god Daniel!”  His mom squealed before he could even say hello.

Danny sighed and laughed.  “Hi mom.  I guess you got the picture?”

His mother was nodding excitedly even though he couldn’t see it.  “I did.  They are so cute together.  Oh Danny.”

He sat down on a stool and continued to watch them.  “He’s so great with her ma.  He took her to FAO Schwartz and bought her a bunch of stuff then we took her to the zoo where he bought even more things for her.”

“It’s ok to spoil her sometimes sweetie.”  His mom reminded him.  “How are things going with the two of you?”

“Great.”  Danny said happily and honestly.  “He uhh…last night he told me he loves me.”  His mom gasped but he pushed on.  “And I…I told him that I love him too.”

 _“Oh Danny!”_ His mom whispered.  “I’m so happy for you sweetie.”  She wiped tears from her eyes.  “Call me when he heads back home ok?  I want to hear all about it.”

“Yes ma’am.  Love you Ma.  Tell Pop for me too.”  Danny disconnected the call then called in their dinner.  He walked back into the living room to find Steve and Grace lying on their backs looking up at the ceiling.  “Is there room for another in this little party?”

Grace smiled like crazy.  “Danno!”  She patted the floor next to her.  “Beside me.”

Danny lay down beside his daughter.  “What are you guys doing?”  He asked, looking over at Steve and Grace.

“Hey Danno!”  Steve said over Grace.  “I was just telling Ms. Gracie about where I grew up in Hawaii.  About my family’s house on the beach and how I learned to surf and I even got to swim with dolphins a few times.”

“Wow.”  Danny said, it even sounded amazing to him. 

Grace reached over and grabbed Danny’s hand.  “Do you think we could go there some day Danno?”

Danny looked over Grace at Steve who looked as hopeful as she did.  “I think we should definitely talk about it.  It sounds like it would be amazing.”

Steve smiled like a goof and Grace cheered.  Dinner arrived soon after and they settled on the sofa to watch _The Lion King_ while they ate.  Grace faded pretty quickly after the long day they’d had.  She was cuddled into Steve’s side and he was smiling.

“Can I take her back?”  Steve asked quietly as he looked up at Danny.

Danny gave him a sweet smile and nodded.  “Of course babe.”

Steve carried her back to her bed with Danny right beside them.  They tucked her in then went to Danny’s room.  They fell into bed and cuddled up to each other.  Some time passed quietly while they just held each other.

Something had been on Steve’s mind for a while and he knew he’d go crazy if he didn’t bring it up.  “Hey Danny?” 

“Mmm.  Hmm.”  Danny mumbled against Steve’s chest.

Steve smiled a little at his lover.  “Do you see a future for us?”

Danny was no longer resting comfortably.  He could hear the concern in Steve’s voice so he moved so he could look Steve in the eye.  “I do.”  There was no doubt in Danny’s mind that he wanted a future, a long happy future with Steve.  “Do you?”

Steve slid down in the bed so they were eye to eye and he cupped Danny’s face.  “Before I give you my answer I want to tell you something.”  Danny nodded for Steve to continue.  “When I was growing up all I wanted to do was join the NAVY like my grandfather and my father.  Even though I was angry about how my father did it, it wasn’t long before I was happy at the academy.  I’m four months from graduation and Naval Intelligence has offered me a job but I want to be a SEAL.”  Danny nodded again.  “Commander White has already recommended me and I would be going to Coronado in San Diego, California a month after graduation for training.  Danny, I want you and Gracie to come with me.  You could do anything you want there.  I think Grace would love it.”  Danny opened his mouth to say something but Steve stopped him.  “You have a while to think about it.  Becoming a SEAL would mean that I could be gone for weeks or months at a time to locations that I couldn’t tell you about.  And most if not all of the time I wouldn’t be able to contact you while I’m gone.” 

Danny ran the pad of his thumb across Steve’s lips.  “I kind of figured all of that babe.”  He smiled softly.  “I’ll think about California.  It would be a big move for both me and Gracie.”  He leaned in and kissed Steve softly.  “I meant it when I said I love you.”

Steve broke out in a beautiful smile.  “I meant it too Danny.  And I can’t imagine my future without you and Gracie in it.”

Steve had to go back to Annapolis the next afternoon.  He took Danny and Grace out for an early lunch before heading back. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I also hope I don't offend anyone with the mention of 9/11. I did my research for the SEAL training and got it as accurate as possible. The only things that will most likely be wrong is his time off during training.

Danny and Grace stood in the crowd with the other families at Steve’s Annapolis graduation.  Grace was on Danny’s shoulders cheering on her Steveo.  Danny’s decision about California was a no brainer.  He’d go to hell and back for Steve.

Grace went crazy when he walked by on his way to the stage.  Both of them saluted Steve as he walked by, Steve couldn’t return it but he gave a single nod and smiled like crazy at his little family.  Grace blew him a kiss and yelled.  “I love you Steveo!”

Danny’s parents were crazy about Steve from the moment they met him and so they had come for the big day.  His mom laughed at her granddaughter.  “She really loves him sweetie.”

Danny nodded because Grace wore her love for Steve like a badge of honor.  “So do I Ma.”  He looked to his mother who was giving him a knowing look. 

“I’m so happy for you Danny.”  She hugged him tight.  “California is going to be a great opportunity for all three of you.”

He watched Steve take his place on stage.  “I think s too Ma.”

The ceremony was hours long but it was worth seeing Steve in his uniform and receiving all of his awards.  Once it was over everyone went out to see their families.  Grace ran to Steve and jumped into his arms.  “Daddy Steve!”

He hugged her tight, like his life depended on it.  “Hey Grace Face.”  He hitched her up on his hip and strode over to Danny.  “Hey babe.”  He hugged and kissed Danny before turning to Danny’s parents.  “Clara.”  He hugged Danny’s mom.  “Eddie.”  He shook his dad’s hand.  “Thank you so much for coming.”

Clara smiled as he wrapped his free arm back around Danny.  “We were so glad we could Steve.  You look very handsome.” 

Steve blushed and ducked his head.  “Thank you ma’am.”

There was a loud ruckus behind them and Danny laughed as Steve’s friends stopped short of tackling him.  They’d all gotten together a few times over the last few months.  Danny was happy that Chin and Malia had also made a go of that weekend they all met.

“Smooth Dog!”  They all cheered as they hugged him.

Grace was caught in the middle and giggled like crazy as they all hugged her.  Steve, Freddie and Nick were all off to SEAL school while Chin was going to Pearl/Hickam in Oahu, which was where he was from.

They all stood around talking for a while before Chin said.  “I know you guys are leaving for Vegas tomorrow but we were hoping we could all get together for dinner tonight.  It’ll be a while before we can do this again.”

Steve looked to Danny who chuckled.  “Go on babe.  We’ll be at the hotel.  I have a feeling a certain someone will be crashing early from all the excitement anyway.”

Chin laughed and shook his head.  “You don’t understand Danny, we want all of you.  Our families are here too.”  And of course there was Malia, Danny’s best friend who had apparently had her own love connection.  “We’re ohana brah.”

Danny knew Steve spoke the language so he looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.  Steve smiled and said.  “Family babe.  We’re family.”

“Ok then.”  Danny motioned for them to lead the way.  “Let’s get this crazy family moving.”

Planning ahead the guys secured the patio at their favorite restaurant and it barely fit their _ohana_ but they managed.  Outside of times with Steve and a few with his own family it was one of the best times Danny had ever had. 

The next afternoon they boarded a plane for Vegas to see Steve’s sister Mary and their Aunt Deb.  Mary was graduating high school and wanted her big brother there.  Their plan was to spend a week there then fly to Oahu for a couple of weeks to see Steve’s dad.  Steve wasn’t sure how his father would handle Danny and Grace but they were his family now too and his father would just have to accept them.

Their visit to Oahu would turn out to be a huge surprise for Steve.  His father was a Lieutenant with Honolulu P.D., very busy and very popular.  John McGarrett was waiting for them at the airport

“Hey son!”  John said as he hugged Steve tightly.  “It’s really great to see you.”  No one missed the crack in his voice.  “You…you look great son.”  He squeezed Steve’s shoulder.  “You’ve turned into a fine young man.  I’m really proud of you.”

Danny could see Steve shaking a little from holding back his emotions.  “Thanks Dad.  You look pretty good.  Taking care of yourself?”

John chuckled a little.  “I’m trying son.  I’m trying.”  He looked to Danny.  “It’s nice to meet you Danny.”  He held out his hand and Danny shook it.  “Welcome to Hawaii.”

“It’s very nice to meet you too sir.”  Danny said as he shook the elder McGarrett’s hand. 

John seemed sincere as far as Danny could tell.  “And this little princess must be Grace.”

Grace perked up and giggled.  “I’m not a princess.  I’m a monkey silly!”

Steve’s dad laughed heartily at the sweet little girl.  ”Ok little monkey, you can call me Papa John.”

She reached out for him and he took her without hesitation.  “Ok Papa John.”

He started towards baggage claim.  “Come on.  Let’s get out of here.  I’m double parked.”

Steve and Danny laughed as they followed him to the get their bags then to the car.  Danny strapped Grace’s car seat in the back.  Steve was climbing in on the other side.  “What are you doing babe?”  He flinched as it slipped out of his mouth.

Steve smiled and took his hand.  “It’s ok Danny.”  He nodded.  “Dad’s good with this.”  He looked to Grace.  “And I wanted to ride in the back with Grace Face so I could point out some of my favorite things to her.”

Danny was completely in love with the smile Steve had for their little girl.  “Ok.”  He kissed Grace’s forehead and walked around to the other side of the car.  “Monkey, you remember Steve telling us about his home?”  She nodded excitedly.  “Well, we’re finally getting to see it.”

“We’re staying at the Kahala Resort.  He’s promised to take Grace swimming with the dolphins.”  Danny laughed as Grace squeaked from the back seat.

Steve watched his dad’s shoulders slump a little in what was maybe disappointment.  “I thought it would be easier Dad.  I know you still have to work and if we were in a hotel you wouldn’t worry about feeling like you needed to entertain us.  We don’t have a lot of plans so we’re all yours as much as you’re free.”

John McGarrett sat up a little straighter.  “Sounds great son.”  They got to the hotel and John said.  “If you want you can ride back to the house with me and I can give you this car.  I finally got the Marquis running.”

The Marquis brought back memories of a happier time before his mom died.  “Took you long enough.”  They both laughed.  “That sounds great Dad.  Let me get them settled and we’ll go.”  John sat with Grace in the living room area while Danny and Steve took their bags to the bedroom.  “Dad’s house is probably 20 minutes from here.  I’ll be back before you know it.”

Danny pulled Steve further into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around.  “This place is gorgeous babe, the island and the hotel.”

Steve leaned down and brushed his lips across Danny’s.  “Nothing will ever be as gorgeous as you Danno.”

“You really are crazy.”  He kissed him quick and hard.  “Go with your dad.  Maybe we could order in since it was a long trip?”

Steve guided him back towards the door and when he leaned in to kiss him Danny stopped him.  “What’s wrong?”  Danny nodded into the living room where his dad was watching them as he played with Grace.  “Danny.”  Steve cupped his face with both hands.  “I have never nor will I ever hide what we have.  Not for the Navy and I’m damn sure not hiding it for my dad.  I love you.”

Danny flushed at his words.  “Ok.  Maybe Smooth Dog works after all.”  Steve burst into laughter as he leaned in and kissed Danny.  “I love you too Super SEAL.”

They walked back into the living room holding hands.  “Ok Dad.  I think we’re settled enough.”  Steve squatted down to talk to Grace.  “Alright my little monkey seal.  I’m going to go with Papa John so I can bring back a car for us to use while we’re here.  Danno and I were talking and we decided to stay in tonight and maybe….”   He held up his hand like he was trying to make it a secret.   “ _Maybe_ you could talk Danno into letting us watch Shark Tales while we eat dinner.”

Danny snorted and shook his head.  “As if I _ever_ lose when I’m up against the likes of you.”

Steve and Grace cheered while Steve’s dad laughed.  “We love you Danno!”

He shooed Steve away.  “Go on you.”  He looked to Steve’s dad.  “Honestly they should put you up for saint hood for dealing with him all those years.  I don’t know how you did it.”

John laughed again.  “I had a lot of practice with his mother.”

Steve hugged and kissed Grace.  “Be back soon kiddo.”

“Love you Daddy Steve.  Love you Papa John.”  She said as she hugged each man.  Danny was sure he saw Steve’s dad wiping his eyes.

The men left and Danny talked Grace into helping him put her clothes away.  He also put his and Steve’s clothes away while he waited. 

They were barely pulling out of the parking lot when John said.  “I’m happy for you Steve.  I can tell you’re happy with Danny and Grace.”

Steve laughed a little and nodded.  “Happier than I’ve ever been Dad.  Danny’s a great man and an even better father.”  He hesitated for a second.  “I’m going to ask him to marry me.  Not right now of course but when I make it through BUD/S.  I’m sure you think it’s too soon but I love him.”

He could see his dad shaking his head.  “I don’t.  You were never one to make rash decisions and I doubt this would be one either.”  He looked to Steve and smiled.  “When you come back and do it, we need to celebrate.”

Steve clapped his dad on the shoulder.  “Thanks dad.  Your support means a lot to both of us.”

“He’s still skeptical and I understand.”  He smiled after a second.  “That little girl of yours is beautiful.  You’re lucky men.”

Steve nodded in agreement because he knew.  “She’s the best thing in my life besides Danny.”

They pulled up to Steve’s childhood home five minutes later.  “Are you sure that you want to continue with this son?”  Steve looked at him confused.  “With becoming a SEAL?”

Steve followed him inside.  “I’m more certain than I’ve ever been.  I have a family to protect now.”

“But son, you could take that job in Intelligence.  Do you really want to be away from Danny and Grace for months at a time?  God forbid if something were to happen and…and you couldn’t be reached.”

Steve had thought long and hard about all of it.  “I know.  Danny and I have talked about it for the last six months.  He understands and he supports and agrees with my decision.”

John couldn’t argue that.  “Ok then.”  He hugged Steve.  “I just worry about you.”

“Thanks Dad.”  He took the keys and walked out to the garage with his dad to check out the Marquis.  “Wow.  It looks amazing.”  His dad had been working on the car for as long as he could remember and it looked like it was finally restored.  They talked for a while about all of the things he’s done.  Steve checked his watch.  “I should probably get back.  We need to get dinner for Gracie.”

John walked his son back out to the car and hugged him.  “We should all have dinner tomorrow night.”

“Sounds great.  Call me and we’ll work it out.”  Steve climbed in his dad’s car and waved as he drove away.  On his way back to the hotel he had an idea so he called Danny.  “Hey babe.  I have an idea for dinner if you trust me.”

Danny smiled when Steve’s face appeared on the screen.  “Hey you!  Are you calling to tell me some beautiful Hawaiian has stolen you away?”

Steve laughed.  “As if that could happen.”

“What’s this about trusting your idea for dinner?”  Danny asked as he watched Grace on their balcony.

Steve had pulled into The Rainbow in case Danny said yes.  “There’s this place, this drive inn type thing.  Man, I have missed this place.  I really want to share it with you guys.”

“Ok babe.”  Danny smiled.  “Surprise us.  You know we trust you.”

He turned the car into the drive thru.  “Ok.  See you soon.”  He walked into their hotel room thirty minutes later with a huge bag of food. 

“I didn’t realize we were feeding the whole island Steven.”  Danny said from the balcony when he saw everything Steve was carrying.

He smiled sheepishly.  “Sorry babe, I went a little crazy.”  He lifted the bags.  “It’s one of my favorite things and I haven’t had it in years.  Plus I was, _am_ really excited about sharing it with you.”

Danny laughed and waved him closer.  “Come here you big goof.  Let’s see what you have.”

Steve lumbered over to the dining room table and set the food down.  Grace climbed up in the chair next to him as he explained what each box held.  “And this…”  He held up a particular box.  “This is loco moco.  My absolute favorite meal.”

Danny grabbed plates for the three of them and Steve spooned out little bits of everything.  They took their plates to the balcony and enjoyed the view.  “Daddy Steve this is yummy!  Thank you.”

Danny had to admit that even though it looked odd immediately it was pretty amazing food.  “Yeah babe.  It’s way better than I thought it would be.  Thank you.”

Steve was like an excited child showing Danny and Grace around the island during the day.  They would spend the evenings with Steve’s dad at his place grilling out and playing on the beach.

 Danny was sitting in a deck chair watching Steve and Grace build an epic sand castle when Steve’s dad sat down beside him.  “He’s pretty amazing with her.”

Danny nodded as he continued to watch.  “They were crazy about each other from the first video chat.”  Danny glanced over at the elder McGarrett.  “I know this isn’t the family you probably saw for Steve but I swear no one could love him more.”

John wiped his eyes as he nodded.  “I know they couldn’t and it actually is.  I’m sure as a father you know all you want for your child is love and happiness.  I screwed up when I sent my kids away but I love them more than my own life.  I was a mess when Doris died and I didn’t know what else to do.  I’ve regretted that until now.  He met you and Grace because of it and he’s happier than I’ve ever seen him.  Thank you for that.”

Danny had torn his attention from his lover and their daughter to listen to John.  “As a father I can only imagine how hard that must have been for you.”  He thought for a second then said.  “I apologize in advance for what I’m about to say.”  He waited for John to nod.  “You can’t make up for the time you’ve missed.  But you can be there for him now.  Him and Mary, you always need your parents.  We would love for you to be a part of Grace’s life, she loves you already.”  He smiled at Steve and Grace laughing.  “Maybe one day we can have more children.”  Danny chuckled.  “In the distant _distant_ future though.  I’ve got my hands full with those two for now.”

John laughed heartily.  “I’ve never seen him so carefree.”  He patted Danny’s arm.  “Come on.”

They walked down to where their two favorite people were playing and helped with the sandcastle.  Three days before they were supposed to leave Danny called his dad while Steve and Grace were swimming with the dolphins again.

“Hey Pop!”  Danny greeted his dad happily when he answered the phone.

“Daniel!”  He smiled warmly.  “Still having a good time?”

Danny nodded as if his dad could see him.  “Yeah Pop.  It really is paradise here.  You guys getting all of our pictures?”

Eddie Williams laughed as he sat down.  “Sure are.  I think your mom is planning to rent the community center and have a slide show.”  Danny laughed, he could only imagine.  “She takes them with her everywhere, shows everyone.  She’s, _we_ are really happy for you son.  Steve’s a great man.”

Danny let out a long breath.  “That’s kind of why I’m calling you dad.”  He looked around to make sure Steve wasn’t sneaking up on him.  “So here’s the thing.”  He dry scrubbed his face.  “I want…well I bought a ring for Steve Dad and I was going to wait until he finished BUD/S but everything is so perfect here.  It’s his home and it has so much meaning to him.”

“Do it son.”  His dad said with such conviction that Danny shivered.  “If it feels right then do it.  You two are made for each other.”

Danny smiled.   “Yeah.  Ok dad.  Thank you and don’t tell mom right now.”  His dad agreed.

Little did Danny know that Steve was having the exact same conversation with his dad but in code so Grace wouldn’t understand.  “Dad, you remember that conversation we had about that op?”

John laughed.  “Yeah son.  Of course I remember.  Decided to move up the date?”

Steve ruffled Grace’s hair.  “I did.  I just feels right and I think this is the perfect place.”

“I agree son.  I can even watch Grace if you’d like.  Give you two a night to yourself.”  John offered happily.

Steve wanted Grace to be a part of it but appreciated his dad’s offer.  “Thanks but I’d really like Grace to be there too.”

“I understand son.  I’d say good luck but you won’t need it.  Let’s have breakfast tomorrow to celebrate.”  They talked for a few more minutes then Steve rounded up Grace so they could find Danny.

Steve found him sitting on the balcony when they walked back into the hotel room.  “Hey babe.”  He leaned down and kissed him softly.  “Miss us?”

“Terribly.”  Danny replied before pulling him back in for another kiss.  “You guys have fun?”

Grace jumped up into his lap and proceeded to tell him everything.  “It was awesome Danno!”

They enjoyed the view for a while before Steve said.  “Hey babe!  I was thinking we should go out for dinner tonight.”

“Me too actually.”  Danny said surprised.  “Dress up and go someplace nice?”

Grace looked up at her dad’s with a frown.  “Can I go?”

Both men laughed and Steve said.  “Of course Gracie.  You’ll always go with us my little monkey seal.”

She smiled like crazy.  “Yay!”

Dinner time came and they put on their best suits and Grace her best dress.  Grace held each man’s hand as they waited for a table.  Steve couldn’t help staring at Danny in his black suit and crisp white shirt.  “You look great.  I love you.”

Danny blushed a little because he felt like he looked like a waiter and Steve looked like James Bond in his navy suit and light blue button up.  “Love you too James Bond.”

Steve ducked his head and laughed.  “How is our beautiful little monkey?”

Grace looked up at her dad’s.  “I’m hungry Daddy’s.”

The maître’d interrupted them with.  “Your table is ready gentlemen.”

They were led to a corner with a fairly private table.  They were soon greeted by their server, Mellissa.  “Hi!  It’ll be my pleasure to serve this evening.  May I tell you about the specials?”  She gave the guys the list and they asked for a few minutes while she brought their drinks.  Grace was surprised that they had pizza for kids so she asked if she could order it.  Melissa brought back their drinks and took their orders.  “I’ll be back soon with your salads and the little lady’s pizza.”

They talked while they waited but neither commented on why the other seemed nervous.  “Would you guys like dessert?”

Danny and Steve shared a look and nodded.  “We’ll try the raspberry chocolate cake.”

Melissa nodded.  “Great choice and little Ms. Gracie gets a dessert with her dinner if it’s ok with her Dad’s.”  Grace looked pleadingly at Danny and Steve, they nodded and Melissa practically skipped away. 

Danny groaned when she returned with the most delicious piece of dessert he’d ever seen.  “Oh my god.  I’m going to have to swim every day for three weeks to work that thing off.”

Steve leaned in and whispered.  “I have another idea of how to work it off.”

Danny elbowed Steve and cleared his throat.  “Thank you Melissa.  It looks wonderful.”

“You’re welcome sir.  Let me know if you need anything else.”  She said before walking away.

They were only able to eat a few bites.  Melissa boxed it up to go for them and they headed back to the hotel.  Grace was teetering on the edge of sleep as they drove back.  Danny tucked her in and when he walked out to the balcony Steve was waiting, his shirt pulled out of his pants and a few buttons undone.

“Wow babe.  You look hot.”  Danny said as he walked over to him and hooked his finger into the top of his shirt.  “Really really hot.”

Steve growled as he pulled Danny closer.  “You look good enough to eat.”  He leaned in, tugged back his collar, and sucked on his pulse point.  “God Danny.”   He said a bit breathlessly.  “You taste amazing.”  He dove back in, kissing and licking as he unbuttoned Danny’s shirt. 

Danny finished Steve’s shirt and helped him out of it after Steve helped him out of his.  “You’re fucking beautiful Steve.”  He ran his hands slowly over his lover’s chest, shoulders and abs.  “God I love you so much.”  He trailed his hands with kisses, licks, and nibbles.   “So beautiful.  Mmm.”  He licked over Steve’s left nipple.  “I can still taste the chocolate and then you mixed in.”  He growled this time.  “Most amazing thing ever.”

Soon they were down to their boxer briefs and rubbing against each other.  They finished undressing each other, exploring every inch.  “Tell me what you want Danny.”  Steve whispered in his ear.

Danny reached between them and slowly stroked Steve as he pulled him into an earth shattering kiss.  “I want you Steve.  Just you.”

Danny was braced against the railing and Steve was sliding into him, his face buried in the crook of Danny’s neck.  “God I love you.’

“I love you too.”  Danny groaned as he covered Steve’s hands that were over his chest.  “Fuck Steve.”

They held onto each other as they moved, whispering their love and how great the other one felt.  They were so caught up in the moment, the location that they were soon calling out each other’s names as they reached their climaxes.

They managed to fall onto one of the lounge chairs and cuddled up to each other.  They shared lazy kisses as they held each other.  It was the perfect moment and both men reached for their pants.

“Where ya goin?”  They both asked and then laughed. 

Danny reached into his pants pocket as Steve did the same.  When they held up ring boxes to each other they both laughed.  “Same time?”  Danny suggested and Steve nodded.

They opened the boxes and held them up.  The one Danny had for Steve was a platinum band with a titanium trim on the sides.  The one Steve had for Danny was pretty similar, platinum band but his had a gold trim on the sides.

They watched each other as they pulled the rings out and reached for the other’s hand.  They laughed as they asked the questions they had set out to ask that night.  Both saying yes without hesitation and then practically rolling off the lounger as they celebrated.

They cuddled up to each other and Danny turned Steve’s ring around on his finger.  “I love you Steve.  I’m so happy.”

Steve nuzzled into Danny’s hair and played with his band too.  “I’ve never been happier about anything in my life Danny.  I need you and Gracie with me forever.”

“You got us forever babe.”  He straddled Steve’s hips and caressed his face.  “I’m in this until the end Steve.  No matter where your career takes you.  Grace and I will _always_ be waiting at home when you come back.  You come back alive for us, no matter what.”

 _“Danny.”_ Steve choked out.  “I…I’m going to take the Intelligence job.”

Danny shook his head.  “No you won’t.  Being a SEAL is your dream babe.  I would never stand in the way of that.”

They watched each other for a few minutes before Steve finally nodded.  “Ok babe.”  He smiled as he pulled Danny in for a kiss.  “I love you.”

They kissed for a while before Steve suggested they go in for a shower where they made love again.  The next morning they told Grace who was beyond happy over the news.  Then they met Steve’s dad for breakfast.  Three days later they flew to Great Lakes, Illinois for Steve’s eight week Naval Special Warfare Preparatory School.  Any potential SEAL had to go through it.  Danny and Grace stayed in a hotel and got to see him in the evenings.  When his time was up there and Steve was accepted they flew to San Diego.  His first course was a three week Parachute Jump School.  Danny got Grace back in school and found a job at an independently owned dance school.  After his 26 week SEAL Qualification Training Steve was placed on a team and much to his surprise he was placed with Freddie.

Steve hadn’t seen Danny and Grace in three weeks because of his cold weather training in Alaska.  It was the end of his 26 week training and all he wanted to do was see his family.  He took his place at attention when they stepped off the plane at Coronado.

Joe White had taken a promotion and had become a SEAL team trainer, _Steve’s_ SEAL team trainer.  “Ok ladies.  You’ve made it.  Congratulations.”  He smiled and shook his head.  “Don’t know what I did to deserve such a sorry bunch.”  Joe caught sight of his husband and smirked.  “Get out of here and enjoy what free time you have left.”

Steve broke formation before anyone else, grabbed up his bag and took off on foot to find his family.  Several people passing by in vehicles offered to give Steve a ride but he waved them off.  Running helped his nerves and they were running pretty high right now.

He found their street and smiled when he saw the doe eyed little girl and the blonde man that owned his heart.  He stopped running a few house from them and watched as Grace looked up from her bike. 

“Daddy Steve!”  She screamed and ran for him.

Danny had been relaxing in a lounge chair but jumped up when Grace screamed.  _“Steve?”_

Steve scooped up Grace and squeezed her tight as he made his way to Danny.  _“Danny.”_

Neither could speak as they held each other, both crying.  They finally moved their celebration inside.  Steve laughed as Danny’s hands fused over him.  “I’m fine Danny.”  He grabbed his hands and kissed both of them.  “I’m fine.”  He said softly.  “A little bruised and battered but fine.”

“Oh god!”  Danny whispered as he rested his forehead against Steve’s chest.  “I have missed you so much.”

Grace had dislodged herself and was running around finding new things to show Steve.  “I missed you too.”  He leaned in slow and gently brushed his lips across Danny’s.

Danny grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  They barely even heard Grace tease them.  That night Danny welcomed Steve home properly.  Steve called his dad the next morning to tell him he’d made it through.  Both men cried as they spoke, Steve’s dad telling him over and over how proud he was of him.  No one knew that three months later their lives would be changed forever.

Steve had been called to D.C. for two weeks so Danny and Grace went with him.  They spent a few days there before flying to Jersey to see Danny’s parents.  Danny, Grace and his mom drove into New York to go to the mall at the World Trade Centers.  Steve called Danny as they were pulling into the parking deck.

“You guys make it into the city ok?”  Steve asked as he waited to go back into his meeting.

“Yeah babe.  We’re good.”  Danny smiled as he got Grace out of the car.

Steve was missing his family.  “I should be wrapped up here in a few hours and I’m driving to you guys.” 

Danny could hear Joe White in the background.  “It’d be quicker taking a helo son.  One of the hookers could get you there in half the time.”

“Excuse me?  Hookers?  What the hell are you really doing Steven?”  Danny practically screeched.

“Thanks a lot Joe.”  Steve growled before turning his attention back to Danny.  “Babe, hooker is one of many nicknames for a helicopter pilot.  _And_ I take offense to you even considering that I’d do something like that.”

Danny felt horrible.  “I’m sorry babe.  I know you’d never do anything like that.”  He sighed as he took Grace’s hand.  “I’ll make it up to you.”

Steve lowered his voice and said.  “You do that thing with your tongue and all is forgiven.”

Danny laughed so loud his mom jumped.  “It’s a deal babe.  Go play Army.  Love you.  See you soon.”

“It’s NAVY Danny and I love you too.”  Steve tried to sound exasperated but Danny knew better.

Danny hefted Grace up onto his shoulders until they could get inside and find a stroller or cart for her.  Clara led Danny around the mall for an hour grabbing things that she needed for birthday presents and such.  They were walking to the food court when they heard and felt a loud rumble. 

Danny grabbed Grace up and grabbed his mom’s hand.  “We need to go.”

Clara watched as people ran into stores and to the food court to watch the TV’s.  “What’s going on Danny?”

That’s when everyone started running to exits.  “I don’t know Ma but we gotta go.  We’re leaving the car.”  He tucked Grace in tight to his chest and held tight to his mom’s hand as he led them through the crowd. 

It was mass hysteria and Grace was starting to cry.  “I want Daddy Steve!”

“I know Monkey.”  He held her tighter.  “I promise we’ll call him as soon as we’re out of here.”  A few minutes later they saw daylight and he breathed a sigh of relief.

What Danny and his mother didn’t know was they’d missed the first loud rumble.  As they were running out of the building Danny looked up and saw the Twin Towers burning.  “Oh my god.”

Clara gasped and covered her mouth.  “We have to go Danny.”

“Dad’s station is a few blocks away mom.  We’ll go there.”  They ran in the direction of the fire station, knowing they’d be safe and would eventually see Eddie there.

Most people were running away from the smoke clouds and the debris coming from the buildings but a few strays were running through the crowds.  One came out of nowhere and ran right into Danny.  He tried to keep on his feet but lost his balance and went down.  The worst part was having Grace in his arms and rolling with her.  He held her close and covered as much of her as he could.

He could hear his mom screaming for him as he stopped.  The pain in his knee was the worst thing he’d felt in his life.  “Ma!  Get Gracie!  Get Gracie!”

Clara Williams scooped up her granddaughter and held her close trying to soothe her.  Several people had stopped and asked if they could help.  They picked Danny up and carried him the last few blocks to the fire station. 

There was always someone left behind to answer calls and direct others that came in and this person today was Hank King, a 12 year veteran.  “Jesus Danny!”  He ran over and helped the others get him to a bench.  “What happened?”

Danny was trying to breathe through the pain but it was just so much.  “Guy ran me over.”  He couldn’t seem to let go of his knee.  “I think I tore something.”

Hank was one of the rescue guys and had basic triage training.  “Let me take a look.”  He tried to poke and prod as gently as possible.  “You definitely messed something up.”  He ran over and grabbed the cordless phone he’d been carrying with him for hours.  “I don’t know if we can get anyone here for you.  The whole city and surrounding areas are at the towers.”

At that moment a news update came over the radio.  “As reported earlier there has been an attack on the World Trade Centers, another attack on the Pentagon and we are getting reports that a fourth plane has gone down in a field in Pennsylvania.  It is reported that it was heading for the White House.”

“Steve!”  Danny screamed.  Steve was at the Pentagon. 

 

*********

 

Steve was in the air when the pilot came over their headsets.  “Oh my god.”

“What is it son?”  Joe asked from the seat beside Steve.

“The World Trade Centers have been hit by planes sir.”  The young airman reported.

“What?”  Steve yelled, practically jumping out of his seat.

The pilot held up his hand as he continued to listen.  “The Pentagon was hit as well and there was another plane.  They think it was headed for the White House.  The passengers took over and it crashed sirs.”

Steve’s heart was pounding through his chest as he snatched his phone out of his pocket.  He called Danny and all it did was ring.  “Come on Danny!  Please!”

 He tried multiple times but of course couldn’t get through.  Joe grabbed his hand.  “Son, the cell towers are going to be over worked.  I know this doesn’t help but we’ll be there in an hour.  We’ll find them.  That’s what we do.”

Freddie and Nick tried to keep him as distracted as possible as they made their journey.  All Steve could think was his family had been there and now he couldn’t get them.  “Please God.”  Steve prayed.  “Please let them be ok.”

 

 

*****

Danny held and tried to soothe Grace as she cried.  “Shh baby girl.”  He kissed the top of her head.  “Everything is going to be ok.”  He didn’t really believe it but he had to tell her that.  He’d tried to call Steve several times but no calls were going through.  All he could do was hope and pray that he was safe and that he would hear from him soon.  “Danno and Daddy Steve love you.  Ok?”  She sniffed and nodded.  “Remember he’s our super SEAL and if anyone can find us it’s Steve.”

It seemed like hours had passed when a patrol car stopped in front of the station and two officers got out.  “You folks ok?”

Both men were covered in soot and looked exhausted.  Hank met them at the door and pointed at Danny.  “Our chief’s son is hurt.  His knee is banged up pretty bad.”

Both officers walked over to Danny.  “I’m Sergeant Vic Davis and this is my partner Officer Pete Mason.”  They all shook hands.  “We know your dad.  We’re going to take you to Queens Medical and we’ll get word to Eddie.”

“Thank you.”  Danny’s voice shook with emotion.  “Thank you so much.”

They helped him up and to their cruiser.  There were a few others that had minor injuries and the men promised to send them help.

 

*********

When Steve saw the skyline of the city tears rolled down his cheeks.  _“Jesus.”_ He whispered.  _“All those people.”_

The flight had been relatively quiet because what the hell did you say at a moment like this.  Their country had changed forever.  The pilot was passing on as much information as he could.  “The reports I’m getting sir are that the city has now diverted all injured to Queens Medical.  Shall we try there first sir?”

Joe took over.  “Yes!  Call ahead and see if we can land on their roof.”

The pilot made contact with the hospital and was told they’d have two minutes to land and unload because they were very busy.  The pilot landed and everyone jumped out, running for the stairs as another chopper hovered close by.

 

*********

Danny had never been more relieved to see a hospital in his life.  He knew he wouldn’t be seen right away because there were people that were in far worse condition but he was given a bed in the hall.  Grace sat on the bed beside him and someone found a chair for his mom. 

Danny said a not so silent prayer.  “Please God let Steve be ok.”

Steve and the others were running around the ER trying to find Danny and Grace.  When Steve saw her little head of brown hair he almost went to his knees.  _“Gracie.”_ He breathed. 

Danny was glad that Grace was doing much better.  They were in a safe place and she knew Danny was ok.  His heart almost stopped, maybe it did actually for a second when he heard her.  “Daddy Steve!”

Steve’s beautiful face appeared and Danny sobbed as he picked Grace up.  “I’m here baby.”  He buried his face in her hair so she wouldn’t see him cry.  “I’m here.”  He hugged Danny’s mom and moved around the bed where he could get his hands on Danny too.  “You’re ok.”  He pressed his forehead to Danny’s and they both cried.  “Thank god you’re ok.”

Danny pulled his lover and his daughter to him and they held each other tightly.  “Thank god.”  Danny murmured over and over.  “Thank god.”

Danny was eventually seen and was told that he’d torn his ACL in the fall.  He would require surgery to repair it.  While they waited for him to go into surgery Steve tried to call his father to let him know they were ok.  Joe had brought a SAT phone so it was a little easier to get through.  There was no answer at his home or on his cell so Steve tried the station and was directed to Sgt. Duke Lakela.

“Steve?”  The tone of Duke’s voice made Steve’s heart race.  “You’re ok?”

Steve had known Duke since he was five.  “Yes sir.”  He told him about his trip.  “Everyone is ok.  I’m trying to get my dad.  Do you know where he is?”

Duke swallowed hard as he thought of how to tell Steve.  The events in New York, Pennsylvania, and D.C. were world news.  He sat down at his desk.  “Steve, I’m so sorry.”  He sighed heavily.  “Your dad…he…oh god.”  How did he tell him that John McGarrett was gone?  “Your dad left late last night.  He was coming to New York to surprise you guys.”

“No.”  Steve gasped.  “No.  No.  No.”

“I’m so sorry Steve.  He was on the plane that went down in Pennsylvania.”  Duke informed him with a heavy heart.

Steve dropped the SAT phone and collapsed into Danny.  Danny knew something horrible had happened as Steve cried into his chest.  He eventually pulled himself together enough to tell Danny.  “Oh my god babe.”  Danny breathed into his hair.  “I’m so sorry.”  He kissed his head.  “I’m so so sorry.”

They stayed like that with Grace curled up with them until it was time for Danny to go to surgery.  Clara held onto Steve and Grace as they waited for Danny to come back.  Once Steve knew Danny was ok he called Mary and Aunt Deb to give them the news.  He could only focus on one thing at a time. 

The military was moving fast and days later Steve was getting the news that his SEAL team would be deployed.  They granted him time to have a service for his father but that was all.  They traveled to Hawaii for his service.  Danny was healing well so he felt a little better about him traveling.   While they were there Steve received his orders.  “Danny, San Diego was never really going to be our home.  I want it to be here, in Hawaii.  I would feel better knowing Chin and Malia are close by if you and Grace need anything.”

Danny would give Steve anything he wanted and needed.  “Then we’ll move here babe.  My home is you Steve, nothing else matters.  We can have our things packed up at Coronado and the Navy will ship it all here.”  He smiled softly.  “You go save the world babe.  Danno will take care of everything else.”

“I love you.”  Steve kissed him passionately.  “When I come back we’re making this official ok?”

Danny laughed and wiped Steve’s eyes.  “It’s been pretty official since the day we ran into each other babe.”  He brushed his lips across Steve’s.  “I love you so much.  Come back to us safe.”

Steve left two days after his father’s service.  Danny’s parents flew in to visit and along with Chin and Malia helped unpack their things that arrived from Coronado.  Keeping personal things on you was highly frowned upon as a SEAL but no one would tell Steve to stash his ring or his favorite picture of him, Grace, and Danny.  He kept it in the inside pocket over his heart. 

Grace was having a hard time adjusting to the move and to Steve being gone.  Danny spent most days in her class helping out.  They were going on three months of Steve being gone with no word on how he was.  Danny signed up for it and wouldn’t change a thing but it was hard as hell.  He helped Grace’s teacher coordinate a play to keep himself busy. 

He was recovering well and had even given up his cane by this time.  He was sitting in the front row of the auditorium directing the kids when Grace sat down beside him.  “Hey monkey!  What are you doing down here?”

She’d been quiet and withdraw the past month.  Steve being gone so long without contact was affecting her in a bad way.  “I miss Daddy.”

Danny wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close.  “I know you do baby.”  He kissed her temple.  “I miss him too.  But remember we promised him we’d be strong until he came home?”

Grace nodded sadly.  “I remember.  It’s just hard Daddy.”

He squeezed her and kissed her temple.  “I know baby.  It’s hard for Daddy too.”

It was a long and tiring week even for practice for a kid’s play.  Grace was a bumble bee and he didn’t care what anyone said, she was the cutest bee on the planet.  He’d been recording everything Steve was missing of Grace’s school functions and this week would be no different. 

Steve had spent the last three months in the middle of a country where no one but his team members knew who he was nor cared.  He’d suffered a few injuries but none life threatening.  All he wanted was to see Danny and Grace, to hold both of them and tell them how much he loved and missed them.  He never realized how hard it was going to be not having contact.  Now he was on his way back home but didn’t call Danny to tell him.  He wanted to surprise his family. 

Two days before he boarded the military transport for Oahu Steve received an encrypted email from Chin telling him Grace had a play on Friday.  He was going to make it home in time and he couldn’t be happier.

Steve limped down the ramp of the plane and sighed.  Chin was standing on the tar mac with a huge grin on his face.  “Aloha Bruddah.”

Steve embraced his best friend.  “Aloha.”

Chin waved to the SUV behind him.  “You ready?”

He was barely standing but he could think of nothing he wanted more right now than to see Danny and Grace.  “Yes.” 

The ride to Grace’s school was quiet and Steve was thankful.  He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Chin was gently shaking him.

“Steve.  Brah.”  Chin said as he shook him again.  “We’re here.”

Steve felt renewed with energy even though his body was wracked with pain.  “Thanks Chin.”  He climbed out of the car and limped up to the school.  He was supposed to be using a cane but he didn’t want to worry Danny and Grace any more than necessary. 

He stood in the back of the auditorium and watched with pride as his little girl danced around the stage.  He laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks.  There had been a moment in his mission when he didn’t think he was ever going to see them again.  He let out a harsh breath as his eyes found Danny by the stage.  _“Danno.”_   He whispered.

The play came to an end, the lights came on and all of the parents stood up to clap.  Steve heard a little girl yell Daddy but he didn’t realize it was Grace until the crowds parted. 

“Daddy!”  He laughed and sobbed as his little girl ran down the aisle and launched herself into his arms.  “Daddy you’re back!”

Steve held her tight and cried.  “I’m back baby.”  He looked up to see a stunned Danny slowly making his way to them. 

Danny thought Grace was overly excited when he heard her scream Daddy.  Then he watched her run down the aisle and for a few seconds he couldn’t allow himself to look.  There was no way it could be true.  Then he turned to see the dark haired love of his life in the back of the room.  Steve was back.

His feet felt like they were full of lead as he made his way to his lover.  He stopped a few feet away and watched Steve hug Grace.  Steve could see that Danny didn’t believe he was there.

He shifted Grace to his left hip and walked the last few steps to Danny.  “Hey Danno.”

 _“Steve.”_ Danny breathed out.  “You…you’re…”  He could barely breathe much less talk or process a thought.  “Oh god.”

Steve took him in his free arm and pulled him tight against him.  “I’m really back babe.”  He buried his face in Danny’s hair as he held him.

Danny sobbed into Steve’s chest, not caring how many people were watching.  It had been three very long months with no contact.  The little family stood for what seemed like hours in their own little happy bubble. 

“Hey Danno.”  Steve nudged him with his jaw.  Danny looked up into the soulful eyes that he loved so much.  “I missed you.”  Steve leaned in and took Danny’s lips in a soft kiss. 

Danny grabbed him with both hands and kissed him back like it was the end of the world.  “I’ve missed you too.”  They tried to keep it PG or as PG as possible.

When they pulled away the families around them erupted in cheers.  Steve was greeted with _thank you for your service_ and _welcome home_ by everyone there.  They finally made their way out to Danny’s car. 

“You’re hurt.”  Danny said after Steve put Grace in the car.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and hugged him tightly.  “I’m be fine babe.  I promise.”

Danny nodded into his chest.  “Ok.”  They stood like that for a few minutes.  “Let’s go home babe.”

When they got home they fell onto the couch for a while just basking in the fact that Steve was finally home.  When Grace lost her fight with sleep Steve carried her up to her room.  He sat beside her for a while watching her sleep peacefully.

Danny watched from the doorway as Steve kissed her forehead.  “I love you sweetie.  I’m so lucky to be your daddy.”

Danny swallowed hard at Steve’s words.  He pushed off the door frame when Steve stood up and turned around.  “Hey babe.”  He said quietly.

Steve limped over and cupped his face.  “Hey.”  He leaned in and kissed him.  “I missed you so much.”

Danny’s hands went to his hips and pulled him close.  “I missed you too babe.”  He met Steve’s kiss and it lasted for an eternity.   He finally took Steve’s hands.  “Let’s go to bed super SEAL.”  Steve let Danny lead him to their room.   He watched Danny’s hands unbutton his uniform jacket and slide it off.  He hung it in their closet then went back to where Steve was standing.  He kneeled in front of his lover as he unlaced and pulled off both of his boots.  Steve’s breathing was labored because he’d had nothing but dreams of this for the last three months.  It wasn’t even about the sex, it was just Danny.  Being with Danny, loving Danny.  Danny and Grace were his world.

He helped Danny stand up.  “You shouldn’t do that.  Your knee.”

Danny ran his hands up Steve’s chest and pulled him down for a kiss.  “I’m fine babe.”  Danny removed Steve’s pants and t-shirt leaving him in his boxer briefs.  “God!  I have missed you so much.”  He ran his hands all over his lover’s body, kissing and caressing all of his injuries.  “Steve.”

Steve groaned and gripped Danny’s hips as his hands and lips reacquainted themselves with his skin.  His head fell back and he gripped Danny’s biceps as his warm mouth kissed a gentle trail across his chest.  “Too many clothes Danno.”

He gently pushed Danny back and went to work on his clothes.  Danny was standing before him in his boxer briefs and he smiled as he walked him backwards to their bed and gently pushed him down.  Then grabbed the bottle of lube out of the bedside table and climbed up on the bed, straddling Danny.

“I’ve dreamt about you every night for the last three months Danny.”  He hovered over him, his eyes roaming his body. 

Danny shivered as Steve’s body moved against his.  _“Oh god Steve!”_ Danny gripped his shoulders as their throbbing cocks rubbed together.  _“Oh fuck.  I missed you too babe.”_

Steve lowered himself further down on Danny and closed his eyes at the sensation of finally being able to touch the man that he loved.  “I don’t think I can last long Danno.”

Danny wrapped his arms and legs around his NAVY man and began moving his hips.  “I got you babe.” 

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and buried his face in Danny’s neck.  “Forever Danny.”  Steve fell in rhythm with his lover and soon they were stealing each other’s cries of pleasure with kisses.

Steve lay atop Danny for a while basking in his heat and touch.  Danny felt Steve’s body start to shake.  “You’re ok.”  He kissed the top of Steve’s head and ran his hands up and down his back.  “We’re together and you’re safe.  Danno loves you.”

Steve nodded because he knew it was true, they were safe and together.   It took time for him to be able to talk.  “I love you too.”  He pulled back and moved to the side so he could see Danny.  “Honestly there was…there were a few moments when I wasn’t sure if I was going to see your sexy face again.”  He caressed Danny’s face with the tips of his fingers, wiping his tears away.  “I promised I would come back and I couldn’t let you and Gracie down.”

Danny sniffed and coughed.  “You _did_ promise and Steve McGarrett always keeps his promises.” 

“Yes I do.”  Steve whispered as he brushed soft kisses all over Danny’s face and neck.

Danny flipped them over so he was on top.  He began mapping out Steve’s body again, checking over all of his injuries, kissing them again to reassure himself that Steve was alive and well.  It didn’t take long for them to become hard again. 

Danny found the lube on the bed where Steve had dropped it.  “I need you inside me Steve.”

“Anything babe.”  Steve took the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers.  “I’ve got you.”

Danny rose up on his knees and gasped as Steve slid one finger slowly inside him.  _“Oh fuck!  Oh fuck!  Oh fuck!”_   Danny chanted as Steve slid a second finger in.  He moved up and down on his fingers.  “Yeah babe.”  He panted.  “Fuck!  Just like that.”  He sped up his movements and Steve slid a third finger in and brushed over Danny’s prostate.  “Ahh!”  Danny cried out.  “Steve please!” 

Steve pulled his fingers out and guided Danny over his throbbing, leaking cock.  “Fuck Danny, you’re so god damn hot.”  He held his cock as he slid into Danny.  “Oh Jesus!”  He’d forgotten how tight and warm Danny was.  “Fuck you feel so good.”

Danny twined their fingers together and lowered himself all the way down onto Steve.  _“Steve!”_ He keened as he moved his hips back and forth.  “So full babe.  You feel so good inside me.”

They fell into a perfect rhythm, the room full of cries and moans of pleasure.  Steve rolled them over.  He wanted to feel Danny under him.  They kissed as Steve moved, thrusting deeper into his lover.  “I’m close Danno.”

Danny moved in sync with his super SEAL.  _“Me too Steve.”_   He groaned.  _“Fuck.  Harder Steve.  Faster.”_

Steve couldn’t take his begging.  It had been too long and it felt too amazing.  He slammed harder and faster into the blonde beneath him.  “Fuck Danny!”  He bit into Danny’s shoulder.  “Yes!”  Steve came hard inside Danny as he felt him clench around him.

Danny’s body shook with pleasure as he painted his chest with cum.  _“Steve.”_   Danny cried out as Steve filled him up.  “Love you so much.”

Steve peppered Danny’s face with kisses.  “Love you too.”

That round put them to sleep after Steve cleaned them up.  They woke the next morning with a doe eyed little girl wedged between them.  Steve was very thankful they’d put sweats on before passing out.  He took a few days to rest and spend time with his family before he started making calls. 

“Aunt Deb!”  He was so happy to hear her voice.  “Yes, it’s really me.”  He chuckled as she squealed with happiness.  “I’m fine Aunt Deb.”  He told her his mission was as successful as it could be even though he couldn’t give her details.  “I’m calling because I want you and Mary to come for a visit.”

His aunt was a keen old woman.  “What are you up to Steven?”

He laughed and shook his head.  “I’m planning a surprise wedding.  I don’t want to wait any longer and I could be sent back out again soon.  I would really love it if you and Mary could make it.”

“When and where?”  Deb’s voice cracked as she asked.

He breathed a sigh of relief.  “Two weeks from Saturday if that’s not too soon.”

Deb waved him off like he could see her.  “Sweetheart nothing would keep me from being there.  You and Danny are so perfect for each other.  I can’t wait.”

“Thanks Aunt Deb.”  Steve said sincerely.  His next call was to Danny’s parents.

“Are you kidding me?”  Was Clara’s first response and was followed with.  “We wouldn’t miss our son’s getting married for anything.”

It took three hours of phone calls to get everything set up.  His dad’s old friend Mamo happily agreed to do the ceremony.  “Your father loved Danny.  It would be an honor to do this for you.”

The only other things Steve had to work out was food, drinks, and flowers.  He called Chin to see if he had any ideas.  Chin gave him the name of one of his cousins, Kamekona.  Steve called him and they worked out the food in less than an hour.  Steve’s plan was to take Danny and Grace out early that Saturday morning so their family and friends could get everything set up.  They went for a hike and were heading home by noon.

Steve was impressed that they were able to hide all of the cars.  When they walked into the living room Danny jumped.  “What the hell?”

There were decorations that led out to the lanai.  Steve took his hand and led him out there.  “Surprise.”

He felt Danny’s knees buckle as he took everything in.  “Steve?”  He looked up at his Navy man.  “What’s going on?

All of their family and friends stood around smiling as Steve said.  “I promised you we’d get married and that’s what we’re doing.  Everyone that is important to us is here to celebrate.  What do you say babe?”

Danny couldn’t believe it.  He took another look around the lanai and nodded.  “Yes.”  He kissed Steve passionately.  “Every day a thousand times yes.”

Everyone cheered as they kissed again.  “Ok you two.”  Clara and Aunt Deb interrupted them.  “Time to get ready.  Danny was sent upstairs to their room while Steve took the guest room to get ready.  One of Danny’s sister’s took Grace to help her.

An hour later they were standing at the alter saying their vows.  Mamo’s words brought tears to everyone’s eyes.  “Today we are gathered to witness the union of Steve and Danny.  It’s my great pleasure to bond their souls for life.  John McGarrett called me first day he met Danny and said that he knew he was going to be his son-in-law one day very soon.  John is here watching this union and blessing it.  Danny.  Steve.  Please join hands.”  The men did as they asked.  “Your love is something people spend lifetimes looking for.  Cherish it and each other always.”  Mamo recited a Hawaiian blessing as they exchanged rings. 

Steve kissed Danny’s knuckle.  “From the moment we met I knew you would be in my life forever Danny.  You’re strong, brave and the most amazing person I have ever known.  I love you and Gracie so much.  I am so honored to be a part of your family.”  He wanted to kiss him so bad.  “You’re stuck with me forever Danno.”

Danny laughed as he squeezed Steve’s hand.  “Oh babe.”  Everyone chuckled.  “I love you so much Steve.  That day in New York will be a day I will never forget.  I thought you were so…beautiful and that surely a man like you could never want someone like me.  You love me and our little girl unconditionally.  You are the bravest, strongest man I have ever known.  I consider myself honored to spend my life with you.”

Mamo said another blessing and then said.  “You may now seal this marriage with a kiss.”

Catcalls came from all around as they kissed passionately.  The rest of the night was spent eating, dancing, and drinking.  Their friends and family went in together to get them five days in Maui.  Danny’s parents stayed in town to take care of Grace.


	5. Chapter 5

_“On behalf of a grateful nation….”  Was the last thing Danny heard as he was given a folded American flag and watched Joe White hang Steve’s dog tags around Grace’s neck.  He’d tried so so hard to keep it together for her.  He thought back to six months ago and his body shook as he sobbed._

 

Danny and Steve had agreed not to give each other wedding gifts but Danny couldn’t resist this one.  Chin and Malia had given him the name of the perfect person to help.  When they came back from Maui Danny had a certified envelope waiting.  Steve had carried all their bags upstairs while Danny started putting their lunch on plates.  He opened up a bottle of wine as Steve walked into the kitchen.

“Hey babe!”  He wrapped his arms around Danny from behind and kissed his neck.  “What’s in the envelope?”

Danny took in a deep breath, not because he thought Steve wouldn’t like it but because he _knew_ Steve was going to get emotional.  “It’s a…present…no.  Not really a present.”  He shook his head as he turned in Steve’s arms.  “It’s something for you.”

Steve frowned and leaned his forehead against Danny’s.  “We agreed not to get each other gifts Danny.”

Danny kissed him softly.  “I know but this is kind of for both of us.  Actually the whole family.”

Steve pulled back and looked confused.  “What is it?”

Danny pulled away and picked up their plates along with the envelope.  “Grab the wine and follow me.”  Steve did as he was asked and Danny stopped at the sofa.  They’d spent the last five days outside so it was no surprise that Danny took a seat in front of the TV. 

Steve sat down and took his plate.  “Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?”  Danny sat his plate down and handed Steve the envelope.  Steve put his plate aside so he could open it.  “You’ve got me really nervous D.”  He said as he pulled the papers out.  “Don’t tell me you’re trying to divorce me already.”  His throat closed up as he read the papers.  “Danny?”  He barely choked out.  “What…?”  He looked up to find his husband wiping his eyes.  “Is this real?”  He held up the papers.  The _adoption papers_ that would make him legally Grace’s other father.

“Yeah babe.”  Danny nodded, still trying to gauge Steve.  “They’re real.” 

Steve let out a shuddering breath and tears rolled down his cheeks.  “Oh my god.  I…I’m going to be her father?”

Danny moved over so he was straddling his husband’s lap and cupped his face.  “You are _already_ her father Steve.  That little girl loves you more than anything in the world.”

Steve was shaking from crying.  “Danny are you sure you want to do this?  You don’t feel like you’re sharing her with me?”

Danny wiped Steve’s tears away and shook his head.  “Not like you’re thinking babe.  Besides marrying you there is nothing I want more.  I never thought I’d be able to give Grace a family like this.  She deserves a parent like you Steve.”

Steve took Danny into a passionate kiss.  “I love you Danny.” 

Danny smiled as he picked up the papers.  “I love you too Super SEAL.”

Steve almost dumped Danny on the floor when he jumped up to run to the kitchen for a pen.  He ran back to the sofa and pulled Danny close.  “This is the greatest present anyone has ever given me Danny.”  He cupped his face and kissed him gently.  “I love our family so much.”

Danny smiled as he watched Steve sign the papers.  “I can’t wait to tell Gracie.”

Danny chuckled as Steve kissed him again.  “She’ll be home in a couple of hour’s babe.”

Grace threw herself at her dad’s when she wiggled loose from Malia.  “Daddy’s!”

Danny and Steve each laughed as she smothered them with hugs.  Steve was practically bouncing from anticipation.  Danny laughed at his excitement.  “Go on babe.”  He knew there was no way he’d make it to dinner.

Steve scooped Grace up and walked over to the sofa with her where they sat down.  Chin and Malia wrapped their arms around each other as they watched.  Danny joined his family with the goofiest smile on his face.

“Monkey.”  Steve said as he wiped his eyes.  Danny took his free hand and twined their fingers together.  “Danno and I want to talk to you about something.”  Grace was all smiles.  “You know how you call me Daddy but I’m not really your daddy?”  Grace looked like she was on the verge of tears as she nodded.  “If I sign these papers they will make me your daddy.”

“Sign them Daddy Steve!  Sign them!”  She squealed as she hugged him tight.  “Please!”

Steve hugged her back just as tight and buried his face in her hair.  Danny wrapped his arms around both of them.  “I love you guys.”

Steve wrapped an arm around Danny and held his family close.  “Love you guys too.”

Grace looked up at her dad’s.  “Am I going to be a Williams-McGarrett too?”

Steve and Danny chuckled and nodded, Steve said.  “If you want to Monkey.”

She clapped and squealed.  “Please!  Yes please!”

Steve kissed her cheek.  “Then a Williams-McGarrett you’ll be if it’s ok with Danno.”

Danny couldn’t think of anything that would make him happier.  “I think it’s the best idea I’ve ever heard.”

A month later it was official, Steve was legally Grace’s other dad and she became Grace Elizabeth Williams-McGarrett.  Steve was on alert all the time for a new deployment, the war on terror was growing.  He’d been home three months when his orders came.

He got his new orders as he was leaving to pick up Danny and Grace.  He sat in the driver’s seat of his truck as he looked them over.  “Damn it.”  He cursed quietly as he looked up and saw his family coming towards his truck.  How was he going to tell them he had to leave again?  He jumped out of the truck and Grace came running to him.  “Monkey!”

“Daddy!”  She yelled as she jumped into his arms.

Danny knew immediately there was something wrong.  “Hey babe!”  He said as he kissed Steve’s cheek.  “Miss us today?”

Steve wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in.  “More than you can imagine.”

Danny buried his face in Steve’s chest.  This wasn’t the time or place to talk about what had him so upset.  He just enjoyed the moment with his family.  Steve pulled back a few seconds later.  “Come on you guys.  Let’s go out for dinner.”

Steve tried to keep a smile on his face while they had dinner but he couldn’t.  All he could think about was what he was going to be missing.  They finally got Grace home, tucked in, and themselves in their own room before Danny said anything. 

 “When are you leaving?”  Danny said as he leaned back against the door.

Steve stood by their bed with his back to his husband.   “I’m sorry Danny.”

Danny could see how hard this was for Steve.  “I knew what I was getting into babe.”  He walked across the room and wrapped his arms around Steve.  “There’s no one prouder of you than me.”

Steve took Danny’s hands in his and raised them to his lips.  “I don’t want to leave you guys.  I’ve barely been home.”

Danny ran his hands up Steve’s chest and began unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his bare back as he slid it off.  “I know babe.”  He said quietly.  “I know.”  He continued placing little kisses all over Steve’s back as his hands moved down to Steve’s belt.

Steve groaned and his head fell back as Danny undressed him.  _How could he leave his family again?_ He sighed as Danny’s hands slid down into his pants and over his hips pushing his pants and boxer briefs off.  _“Danny.”_

Danny held his husband against him as he stripped him.  All he could think was he barely made it through Steve’s last tour.  “I love you babe.”  Danny whispered as he wrapped his hand around Steve’s throbbing cock.  “So beautiful.”

Steve’s hips bucked as Danny stroked him.  “Oh fuck!”  He whispered as Danny scraped his fingernails down Steve’s chest, over his nipples.  “Jesus Danny.”

Danny kissed a trail across Steve’s body as he walked around to stand in front of him.  It nearly broke Steve’s heart to find him crying.  “Come home safe Steven.  Promise me.”

Steve cupped Danny’s face and licked his husband’s top lip.  “Open up for me babe.”  Danny’s lips parted and Steve hummed as he swiped his tongue into Danny’s warm mouth.  “God yes Danno.”

It didn’t take Steve long to strip Danny and move them to the bed.  Steve pushed Danny down then laid himself out on top of him.  They barely spoke as they rutted against each other.  Danny held back his own tears as he felt Steve’s on his shoulder.

They knew telling Grace was going to be hard but neither was prepared for her reaction.  They made a special dinner and decided to tell her then.  Steve was more nervous than he’d ever been.  She hadn’t taken his first mission well.  As they were eating dessert Steve said.  “Grace Face, Danno and I have something we need you to talk about.”

She looked excited as she looked up from her sundae.  “What is it Daddy?”

Steve drew in a deep breath and said.  “You know how that I’m a SEAL?”

She nodded excitedly and said.  “But not like Morty at the zoo.”

Danny and Steve chuckled because she was referring to her favorite Seal that she likes to feed when they take her to there.  “No.  Not like those seals.  My team are the SEALS that fight bad guys.”  She nodded as she listened.  “And you know sometimes Daddy has to go to work.”  She nodded and her lip started trembling.  Steve reached over and took her hand.  “Gracie, sweetie I love you so much and I’m so proud to be your dad.”  She started to cry and it broke his heart.  He moved over and picked her up then sat down in her seat.  “I’m so sorry Monkey.”

She began to sob and hold onto him tightly.  “No!  No Daddy!  Please don’t leave again.”

Danny moved over and wrapped his arms around both of them.  “Shh.  Gracie.  It’s going to be ok.  Daddy Steve has a job to do.  He’ll come back as soon as he’s finished.”

She was sobbing uncontrollably now.  “Please Daddy.  I’ll be good.  Don’t leave.  I’m sorry.  I’ll be good.”

Steve was crying now too.  He pulled her loose and sat her on the table.  “Gracie, you are the best daughter I could have ever asked for.  You are so amazing and I’m so proud of you.”  He cupped her little face with both hands.  “I don’t want to leave but I have to and I’m so so sorry.”  She crumpled over and continued to cry.

Steve looked up pleadingly at Danny who was now crying.  “It’s ok babe.”  He said quietly.  “She’s going to be ok.”

Steve pulled Grace back into his lap and held her tight as he leaned against Danny.  “I love you D.  Both of you so much.”

Danny wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed Steve’s temple.  “I love you too babe.  We both do.  It’s going to be ok.  I promise.”

Steve nodded and they sat there for a while until Grace fell asleep in his arms.  He carried her up to her room and got her ready for bed.  She was still upset and Steve was going crazy.  “Daddy Steve loves you very much Monkey.  You do know that right?”

She looked so heartbroken as she nodded.  “I love you too Daddy.”  She said so quietly he almost didn’t hear her.

Danny helped tuck her in and after she fell asleep he walked to the door.  “You coming babe?”

Steve leaned over and kissed Grace’s forehead.  “I just need a few more minutes.”

“Sure babe.”  Danny said before walking to their room.  Twenty minutes later Steve walked in, tear stains streaked his face and shirt.  “You ok?”  Danny asked as Steve closed their door.

Steve let out a shaky breath and shook his head.  “No.”  He dropped to his knees in front of Danny.  “I hurt our little girl Danny.  I’ll never forgive myself.”

Danny had been sitting on the end of the bed when he walked back in.  He knew all of this was going to be hard for all of them but Grace was taking it far worse than he would have imagined.  “Steve, stop.”  Steve buried his face in Danny’s neck and shook from crying.  “She’s going to be fine.  She loves you so much and…”  Steve looked up and cupped Danny’s face. 

Danny knew that look very well.  Steve pounced on him before he could say anything else.  They had 36 hours left and Steve wasn’t going to waste it.  He was going to prove to his family that he loved them very much and that he would rather be with them than anything else.  He was going to start with Danny.  They made love frantically all through the night.  Danny decided to keep Grace out of school the next day so they could spend time with Steve.

At breakfast Steve said.  “Hey Monkey, how about we go visit Morty?”  She perked up a little and he said.  “I bet he misses you.”

“Ok.”  She said quietly and Danny smiled.

After breakfast they packed up a lunch and headed to the zoo.  Grace wanted to go straight to the seals so that’s where they went, Grace firmly planted on Steve’s shoulders.  When they got to them Steve put her down.  She walked over and started talking to them.

“Hi Morty!  Hi Matilda!”  Danny and Steve stood close by and listened.  Grace leaned on the glass.  “My Daddy is a seal but not like you.  He’s a seal that fights bad guys.”  Her voice cracked a little.  “He has to go away again.  I’m going to miss him a lot.  He’s the best daddy besides Danno.”

Steve had to turn his back.  Danny pulled him against him and ran his hand up and down his back.  They went through the rest of the zoo and stopped at the gift shop after they had lunch.  Steve bought her a new stuffed seal and monkey for her collection.  They decided to grill out and let Grace play on the beach while they did.

Steve stood on the lanai as he watched her.  Danny came back out with the food for the grill and nudged him.   “She’s going to be fine babe.  She’s got another month of school and I was thinking of sending her to visit mom and dad for a little bit of her summer break.”

Steve took the plate of food and sorted it out along the grill.  “What are you going to do?”

Danny shrugged as he watched Grace.  “Maybe I’ll learn to hula.”  Both chuckled and Steve moved back over to him after he put the rest of the food on.

“That I’d love to see.”  He stood behind Danny and wrapped his arms around.  “I’m going to resign my SEAL commission after this.”  Danny started to turn around but Steve held him to him.  “I can’t have our daughter thinking I’m leaving because she’s been bad Danny.  I just can’t.”  He sighed heavily. 

Danny was finally able to turn around and look up at his husband.  “Don’t Steve.  Being a SEAL is your dream.  She’s going to be fine.  As time passes and she gets older she’ll understand what you do, what you sacrifice.”

Steve looked over his shoulder and watched Grace work on her sandcastle.  “Maybe I don’t want her to _have_ to know what it’s like.  Maybe I want to stay and build a life on the island, find a job at Pearl and have more kids with you.”

This brought tears to Danny’s eyes.  “Steven.”  He croaked as Steve looked down and he could see the truth and love in his eyes.  “You…I knew what I was getting into, what I was bringing Grace into.  Your love for our country is one of the _many_ things I love about you.  _If_ you are going to do this, do it because it’s what _you_ want.”

He took Danny in a passionate kiss.  “I want to come home to my husband and our kids every day for as long as I am able.  I don’t want to disappear to foreign countries and not be able to know if you guys are ok.  I want everything with you Danny.”

“How could any man say no to that?”  Danny smiled brightly as he pulled Steve into an earth shaking kiss.

Steve smiled as he pulled away.  “It’s done then.”

They enjoyed their last few hours together before Steve left the next morning.  Danny and Grace took Steve to Pearl/Hickam.  They stood on the tarmac as they said their goodbyes.  Steve held Grace for as long as he could.  “I love you and Danno so much Monkey.  I don’t know when I’ll be back but I’ll come back as soon as possible.  Ok?”

Their little girl nodded into his chest.  “Ok Daddy.”  She looked up with sad pleading eyes.  “I’m going to miss you.”

He kissed her forehead as he tugged her close.  “You have to take care of Danno for me Gracie.”  She looked up a little excited.  “He might be sad while I’m gone so you have to do whatever you can to make Danno happy until I get back.  Can you do that for me?”

Danny chuckled as their daughter nodded excitedly.  “Yes Daddy!  I can do that.”

“That’s my girl.”  He hugged her tight and then sat her on the hood of Danny’s Camaro.  “Danno.”  He said softly as he pulled Danny into his arms. 

Neither spoke for several minutes as they locked eyes and watched each other.  Steve knew it was time, he could see his teammates boarding the chopper.  “I love you Danno.  Forever.”

Danny’s hand touched the place on Steve’s chest where he kept a picture of the three of them hidden in his uniform.  “Forever super ninja SEAL.”  Danny cupped his face and pulled him down.  “Come back to me in one piece.”

Steve brushed his nose across Danny’s.  “I promise.”  He smiled as he kissed his husband.  “When I come back all of this will be over.”

Danny wasn’t holding his breath because he knew how much Steve loved being a SEAL.  This mission might make him change his mind.  Steve scooped Grace up and passed her to Danny before engulfing them in one last hug.  He said goodbye then ran off to jump on the chopper.

Danny didn’t wait to watch take off.  He put Grace in the car and they drove away.  He’d never been a man to hate but that’s all he could feel for the monsters that changed the world all those months ago.  He talked to his dad every few days and remains were still being recovered from Ground Zero.  He drove to Grace’s school.  To keep himself busy he’d agreed to be the music teacher’s assistant. 

The music teacher decided that the end of the school year show would be the kids performing a hula dance.  Danny being a lover of any kind of dance immersed himself in learning the art.  He used it to express his love for Steve and Grace.  Just like with Steve’s first mission there was no contact.  Danny didn’t even know where he was and it was driving him crazy.

Grace was handling Steve’s absence fairly well.  She decided that she wanted to play soccer so Danny signed her up.  “I can’t wait for Daddy to get home.”

Danny smiled at the thought of Steve and their little girl.  “Daddy will be so excited to see you.”

 

_Danny always knew there was a chance that Steve wouldn’t come home.  He never actually thought he would experience that day.  He could feel his mother and father’s hands on his shoulder as the sailor knelt in front of him and handed him the folded American flag that had been draped over Steve’s coffin._

It had been three months since Steve left when Danny got the visit he’d hoped he never get.  Chin and Malia were over for lunch on a Saturday when the doorbell rang.  Even though Danny wasn’t expecting anyone he didn’t think about finding uniformed men on the other side of the door.

Chin and Malia ran in when they heard Danny yell.  “No!”

Malia grabbed Grace up and took her to the kitchen while Chin ran to Danny as Joe White said.  “I’m very sorry son.”

Chin grabbed him to hold him up.  “It…it can’t…Joe?”

Joe White had known Steve for years, had trained him and had become like a second father.  “Danny, I’m so sorry.”

Chin guided Danny to the sofa and Joe followed.  “How?”

Joe sat across from Danny.  “He’s been declared MIA.  His team took heavy casualties and they were separated.”  Joe sighed and scrubbed his face.  “I’m not supposed to tell you this.  SEAL team 9 is going in to find him and two others.”

Danny could only hear the rushing sound of water in his ears.  He couldn’t form a single sentence and was thankful that Chin was there.  “Do they think they’ll find him?  Them?”

Joe shrugged as he watched Danny.  “They were…I don’t know son.  But I know Steve will fight until he can’t anymore.  I’ll keep you as updated as I can.”

Joe left not long after with another promise that he would keep them updated.  Danny finally spoke.  “She can’t know.  Grace cannot know until…until…”

“Ok Danny.”  Chin said as soothingly as possible.  “We won’t tell her anything until we hear from Joe.”

 

_“It’s been six months Danny.  The NAVY is declaring Steve…”  Joe White swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, unable to finish his sentence.  “His dog tags were found.”  Joe had been carrying Steve’s tags for the last three days.  He swore that he’d get them back to Danny and Grace no matter what.  The flag Danny now held tightly against his chest had been draped over an empty coffin because Steve’s body was never found.  His dog tags but not his body.  Danny felt like he was going to be physically ill._

Danny woke up screaming.  “Steve!  No!  Please!” 

Steve jerked awake and wrapped his arms tightly around Danny.  “Shh!”  He had to practically crawl on top of him to get him to stop flailing.  “It’s just another dream babe.”  He said calmly in his ear.  “I’m here.  Feel my heart beat.”  Steve put Danny’s hand on his chest, knowing he was still stuck in the dreams he’d been having since Steve came home.  “Come on Danno.  Come back to me.”  He kissed Danny until he felt him relax into it.

Danny’s eyes flew open.  _“Steve.”_ He whimpered as he gave his husband’s tongue access to his mouth.

Steve moved completely over Danny and they kissed until it was necessary to breathe.  “I’m not going anywhere Danny.”  He kissed down Danny’s neck to his pulse point.  “I’ll fight to always come back to you and Grace.”

Danny’s hand ran down Steve’s back and over his scars.  “We almost lost you.”  He closed his eyes tight and pushed the tears down his cheeks.  “Steve, I couldn’t…”

Steve kissed him quiet again.  It had only been two months since he’d been home.  “I’m _not_ leaving you and Gracie.”  He took Danny’s hands in his and pushed them above his head.  “I was hurt but I’m fine.”  He began moving his hips against his lovers, their hard cocks rubbing against each other.  “I’m never leaving again.”

Danny groaned and arched up into Steve.  “Oh god.”

The time for words was over as they rocked against each other.  Danny had nearly died when Joe came to their home to tell him Steve had been injured.  He’d been having nightmares since that night and in every one Steve never came home.   

He cried out as he felt Steve wrap his hand around both of their cocks and stroked them with his calloused hand.  “Cum for me Danno.”  Steve whispered as he bit Danny’s earlobe.  “Let go for me.”

Danny’s body shuddered as his orgasm hit him.  “Steve.”  He sighed as he wrapped his arms and legs around his husband and held him through his. 

If Steve were a different, less confident man Danny’s crying would be disconcerting.  He let his own tears mix with Danny’s as they held each other.  “I love you Danno.  I swear I’m never leaving you and Gracie again.  Ok?”

Danny could only nod as he buried his face in Steve’s neck.  “I love you.”  Steve heard him murmur against his skin.

It seemed like hours before Danny released his tight grip.  He sniffed a little and said.  “We should probably get up and check on Gracie.  She’s been having fun learning to cook with you and I’m afraid she’ll try it on her own.”

Steve kissed him softly.  “How about you get the shower started while I look in on her.  I’ll come back and we can shower together then the three of us can make breakfast.”

“Yeah.”  Danny nodded.  “Yeah.  That sounds great.”  He gave Steve a little smile before Steve kissed him and helped him out of bed.

“Be back in a sec babe.”  Steve slipped into pajama pants and a t-shirt before going out to check on their little girl.  Her room was two doors down.  The door was cracked and he peeked in.  “Morning Monkey.”  He smiled as he watched her tuck her book away.

“Morning Daddy!”  She had the most beautiful smile going.  “Is it time for breakfast?”  She looked so hopeful.

Steve chuckled as he walked in and hugged her, she could eat more than any teenage boy could dream about.  “Almost sweetie.  Danno and I are going to get dressed and then we’ll make breakfast.”

Grace cheered and Steve laughed.  “Ok Daddy!  May I read more?”

“Absolutely!  We’ll come get you when we’re finished.”  He kissed the top of her head.

Gracie giggled as Steve tickled her before leaving her to check on Danny.  He stripped off his clothes quickly as he walked towards their bathroom.  Danny was under the shower head when he slipped in behind him. 

“Hey good looking!”  Steve said as he kissed along the back of Danny’s neck.

Danny relaxed back against him.  “Hey babe.  How’s our girl?”

Steve stretched around Danny and grabbed the shampoo.  “She’s great.  Reading that new book we got her while she waits on us.”

Danny sighed as Steve began to massage his scalp.  “Mmm.  ‘S great.”  Steve’s hands were like magic.  “Really great babe.”

Steve leaned in and spoke quietly.  “Danny, we need to talk about your nightmares.”  Danny tensed immediately and shook his head.  “Yes we do.”  He kissed the spot behind Danny’s ear.  “Babe.  If anyone can understand it’s me.”

Danny’s body began to tremble at the content of his dreams for the past few months.  _“I can’t Steve.”_ His voice cracked.

Steve turned him around and pulled him against him.  “I’m alive Danny.  I may look different but I’m alive and I came back to you and Grace.”

Danny began to sob as he leaned into his husband.  “Weeks Steven.  It took _weeks_ for them to find you and get you out.  The NAVY was _two days_ from declaring you dead.”  He looked up to find Steve crying too.  “I just…”  He reached up and cupped Steve’s face.  “I thought I’d lost you.  Do you even know how crazy I was going?”

Steve took Danny’s hands in his.  “Yeah.  I do.  I was stuck in some godforsaken country where no one could find me.  All I could think about was you and our little girl.  It’s what kept me alive Danny.”  He brought Danny’s hands up to his lips and kissed them.  “I can imagine exactly how you felt.  But I’m never going back so you never have to worry about that ever again.  Ok?”  He looked at his husband pleadingly.  “We’ve got to get passed this Danny.”

It took a few long seconds before Danny nodded.  “Ok babe.”  He smiled a little.  “I promise to try.”

Steve kissed him deeply.  “Ok.”

They finished showering then went to collect Grace.  They made breakfast together and ate out on the lanai.  They let Grace play on the beach afterwards.  Danny was sitting in one of the beach chairs between Steve’s legs.  “I think maybe I need to talk to someone professionally about what happened.”

Steve nodded against his head.  “It helped me.  I think it would be a good idea.”  Steve’s team had been ambushed and separated.  Steve and his teammates Hank Nelson and Bobby Davis, had been captured by the Taliban.  They had been tortured and Steve was being interrogated when the rest of his team and another rescued them.  They’d been held for three weeks and tortured daily.  Steve’s legs, a few ribs, and one arm had been broken and his back had been burned badly during the ambush.  There were many other physical and emotional scars but he was home and doing much better.

Danny made an appointment on Monday and by the end of the week he was in a doctor’s office.  Steve and Grace were spending some quality time at Kamekona’s shave ice stand.  Danny wasn’t all that excited about talking to a stranger but maybe it would help. 

Steve noticed a change in Danny almost immediately.  He was slowly returning to the happy carefree man he’d married.  Danny was feeling better after only a month of therapy.  He wanted to do something special for Steve for their birthdays.  Their first date they found out they were born on the same day of the same year two hours apart.

“Hey babe.”  Danny said to him one morning a few weeks before their birthdays.  “I was thinking we should have a party for your birthday.  Invite the guys and their families.”

“ _Our_ birthday.”  Steve said with a goofy grin, one that Danny loved more than life.  “We could invite the guys, Aunt Deb and Mary, your family.  Make a big thing out of it.  We’ll only turn 30 once babe.”

Danny kissed along his jaw.  “But I wanted to do something special for you.”

Steve tilted his head down and kissed along Danny’s neck.  “Being with you and Gracie, celebrating our birthdays with our ohana, _that_ would make me the happiest man in the world.”

“You big goof.”  Danny mumbled as Steve backed him up against their breakfast bar and kissed him like crazy. 

Danny sent out invitations and started planning for the food and music.  He usually liked to cook but he wanted to have it catered so they could spend time with their families.  The four weeks to their big day flew by.  Steve had taken an early retirement from the NAVY.  After seeing Grace and Danny’s faces when he came home he knew he’d never be able to leave again.  Plus his body hadn’t healed quite right after everything he went through and his doctors didn’t think it would be a good idea for him to be active duty. 

He had decided if he couldn’t surprise Steve with a party he would surprise him with a dance.  He’d vaguely mentioned that he’d taken up Hula dancing but always found an excuse not to show Steve what he had learned.  He enlisted Mamo, Chin and Malia to help him pick out the music and what he would wear.  Mamo also blessed his leis.  He made three for his performance; one that represented Grace, the other Steve and the third their family. 

It was just two days before the party and Danny had been making lunch while Steve and Grace played on the beach.  He walked outside to find them talking on the shoreline.  They hadn’t told Grace exactly what happened and she hadn’t asked much about his scars.  At least until now.  He watched as she touched Steve’s back and looked up at him.

Steve smiled as his little girl looked at him with her big brown eyes.  “Daddy, what happened?”

Steve picked her up and moved her into his lap.  “You know how Daddy would go try to catch bad guys?”  Her eyes were wide as she nodded.  “Well, the bad guys hurt Daddy.”  He looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Danny and winking.  “I’m ok though Monkey.  It hurt a lot but then it got better.”

“Did you get the bad guys that hurt you Daddy?”  Her voice cracked and her bottom lip quivered.

Steve raised her up over his head and smiled.  “My good friends helped but yes, we got them.”

She giggled a little but then turned serious again.  “Are you going to leave again Daddy?”

He sat her back down and kissed the top of her head.  “Daddy can’t be a SEAL anymore.  All of my time is for my beautiful little Monkey and our Danno.”

Grace cheered as she looked up and saw Danny close by.  “Danno!  Daddy isn’t leaving us anymore!”

Danny hold to swallow hard as he smiled.  “I know baby.  Daddy is all ours now.”

Grace cheered as Steve jumped up and carried her up to the lanai.  “Nothing makes me happier than spending time with you guys.”

The day of the party finally came and Danny was nervous as hell.  Everything was going well and about two hours into it he disappeared with Mamo and Chin.  “I really appreciate you helping with this.”

Mamo hugged him tight.  “You make him happy.  You are a great man, father, and husband.”  He cupped Danny’s face.  He said a blessing then hugged Danny again.  “Just breathe and don’t think of anyone but Steve and your keiki.”

“Thanks Mamo.”  Danny squeezed his arm.  “He’s very lucky to have you.”

Chin stayed with him for a few minutes.  “This is really amazing Danny.  I’ve seen you practice and Steve…”  He smiled.  “He’s going to love it.”

Danny choked up as he said.  “Thank you.  I can’t tell you how much we appreciate what you and Malia have done for us.”

Chin hugged him and said.  “You’re Ohana bruddah.  You do anything for your ohana.”

Danny changed into his outfit then stood at the front door taking a few deep breaths.  He walked around the side of the house to the beach where he was going to perform.  Chin nodded and motioned for the DJ to start the music.

Steve was surprised in the change and looked around, that’s when he saw Danny a few feet off of the lanai.  He was dressed in a dark green loin cloth, anklets, and bracelets with three leis around his neck.  He was also carrying rhythm sticks.  Steve moved to the front of the crowd then Danny began to move.  Steve was mesmerized at the story Danny was telling.  It was about them; the day they met, them falling in love, Steve meeting Grace, Steve’s career, moving to Hawaii and their wedding.  The end was about Steve and him coming home injured but alive.  Danny moved so gracefully that it was like his feet barely touched the ground.  He’d forgotten how much he loved watching him.

Danny finished to a roaring applause and cheers from their family.  Steve walked out to where he stood and shook his head.  “You are absolutely amazing Danno.”  He took him in his arms and kissed him passionately.  “That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.”  He whispered as he leaned his forehead against Danny’s.  “I love you Danno.”

“I love you too Steven.”  Danny said shakily as he came down from the high of dancing.  “Besides our little girl you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Steve brushed his nose across Danny’s.  “If we weren’t already married I’d drop to one knee and ask you right now.”

They laughed together as they kissed again.  Danny talked with everyone for few minutes before going back in to change.  The rest of the day was spent celebrating with their family.  Everyone left around 9:00.  Grace had crashed about an hour before so they had the house to themselves.

Steve walked around the house making sure everything was locked up before he walked upstairs to find Danny in Grace’s doorway.  “She still sleeping like a rock?”

Danny chuckled and nodded.  “Yep.  She was pretty worn out today.”

Steve pulled him back against him.  “I’m glad she had fun.  It was a pretty amazing day.”  Danny hummed and nodded.  “Let’s go to bed Danno.”

Danny pushed off the door and let Steve guide him into their room.  “Today _was_ pretty amazing.  I’m glad everyone was able to make it.”

“Me too.”  Steve said as he undressed his husband.  “You’re so fucking beautiful Danny.”  He said huskily as he pulled his shirt off and pushed him down on their bed.  “I’ve wanted you naked since you danced for me.”  He yanked his own shirt up and over his head. 

Danny groaned as he ran his hands up Steve’s bare chest.  “You are the beautiful one babe.”  He scraped his nails down Steve’s chest and he shivered.  “I love you so much.”

Steve dove in and kissed him hard.  “I want you inside me Danny.”  Steve could barely speak as he laid himself out over Danny, their cocks perfectly aligned.  “Oh god.”  He gasped as Danny pushed up against him.  “Please Danny.”  He begged.

Danny always loved the feel of his husband.  “Fuck Steve.”  He pushed up against him again.  “You feel so fucking good babe.”

Steve quickly removed their boxers and kissed his way up Danny’s thighs, stopping at Danny’s twitching cock and licking his head.  “Mmm.  Danno.”  He growled as he took Danny into his mouth. 

Danny gasped and arched off the bed.  “Jesus Steve!”

Steve hummed and deep throated him a few times before pulling back.  “I love the way you taste.”  He crawled back up Danny and plunged his tongue into Danny’s mouth.

They kissed and moved against each other for a while.  Steve couldn’t take it anymore.  He pulled the lube out from under Danny’s pillow and poured a liberal amount into Danny’s hand.  “Please babe.  I need you so bad.”

Danny couldn’t resist Steve begging.  He took his husband’s leaking cock in his hand as he moved his other hand under Steve and brushed his fingers across Steve’s entrance.  He cursed as he slipped one finger in slowly.  “Fuck babe.  You’re so tight and fucking hot.”  It wasn’t long before Danny had three fingers buried in Steve.

Steve’s senses felt overloaded as he thrust up into Danny’s hand and then down onto his fingers.  He was a moaning, writhing mess by the time Danny pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with Steve’s hole.  “God yes Danny!  Please!”  He cried out as Danny impaled him with his throbbing member.

Steve took control and began to ride Danny hard and fast.  Danny was so glad the house was sound proof.  Steve’s moans would’ve scared Grace and been heard by the neighbors otherwise.  Danny didn’t hold back either as he thrust up into Steve. 

“Fuck Steve!  Babe, I’m gonna cum.”  Danny gripped Steve’s hips hard as he felt his orgasm building. 

Steve took Danny’s hand and wrapped it around his own leaking cock and began stroking himself in time with his thrusts.  “Let go for me Danno.”  He moved and stroked faster and faster.  “Danny!”  He cried out as he came all over their adjoined hands and Danny’s stomach.

Danny slammed into Steve as he clenched around him and he filled Steve seconds later.  “Fucking Christ Steven.”

Steve fell over onto Danny and panted.  “That was amazing.”  He kissed a lazy trail up Danny’s chest.  “Happy birthday babe.  I love you.”

Danny chuckled as he tried to catch his breath.  “You are an animal.”  He grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair and pulled him up into a dirty kiss.  “I love you and happy birthday to you too.”

Steve eventually went to the bathroom for a washcloth to clean them up with.  They put their pajama pants on and wrapped themselves around each other before falling asleep.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while and I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. I hope everyone enjoys it.

They were sitting around the breakfast bar one morning eating pancakes when Grace said.  “Daddy’s can I have a brother or sister?”

Steve choked on his pancakes and Danny almost spit his coffee out.  He got himself together enough to say.  “Umm.  Well monkey.”  He cleared his throat and looked at Steve who was still struggling.  “Well.  Daddy Steve and I have talked about it a little.  Things are a little bit different for two Daddy’s to have a baby.”

Grace smiled and perked up.  “My friend Hannah’s mom’s had a baby.”

Steve scratched the back of his neck as he and Danny had a conversation with looks.  Neither knew how to go forward with it at the moment so Steve took over.  “Hey Monkey!  What kind of sandwiches do you want to take to your game today?”

The most perfect thing about kids were that they were easily distracted.  “Ooo!  Turkey!  Can we have turkey?”

Steve blew out a relieved breath and ruffled her hair.  “Absolutely.  Wanna help me?”

“Yes!”  Grace cheered and talk of a sibling was done.  They really had talked about adding to their family but not in any depth. 

Grace and Steve filled up their coolers while Danny cleaned up from breakfast.  By 3:00 p.m. they were on the soccer fields.  Steve was walking over to the cooler when he saw a young boy grab the one with the food and run. 

“Hey!”  Steve started chasing him and with his long legs it didn’t take long to catch up to him.  Also a group of HPD officers being in his path didn’t hurt.  “Hey!  Someone stop him please.”  One of the officers grabbed the boy as Steve stopped.  “Thank you.”

When the officer looked up Steve recognized him.  It was Duke Lukela, he’d worked with Steve’s dad.  “Steve!  Howzit!”

Steve smiled and shook hands with his dad’s old friend.  “Duke!  Hey!”

Duke turned the young man around.  “What’s going on?”

Steve motioned to the boy as he caught his breath.  “He took off with our cooler.”  He waved it off.  “I don’t care about the food.  If he’s hungry he can have it but Grace has medicine in there that we need.”

Duke was still holding onto him as he took the cooler and passed it to Steve.  “You’re lucky the Commander is a nice guy kid.”

Steve took Grace’s medicine out and handed the boy the cooler.  “Here.”

The boy looked up in disbelief.  “Yeah right.”

“Really.”  Steve shook it at him.  “Please.  If you’re hungry or your family is, it’s yours.”

He took the bag and held it tight against his chest.  “Why are you doing this?”

Steve looked confused.  “You mean helping you?”  The boy nodded and Steve shrugged.  “Because you’re supposed to help people if you can.”  They stared at each other for a few seconds.  “What’s your name?”

He looked up with uncertainty.  “Nahele.”

Steve held out his hand.  “I’m Steve.”  The little boy shook his hand and Steve looked around.  “Your family here?”

“I don’t have any.”  The boy said quietly.

That hurt Steve more than anything.  “What do you mean?”

“My mom’s dead and my dad’s in jail ok?”  Nahele yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks.  “They’re gone!”

Steve took the young boy in a hug.  “Shh.”  He knew how Nahele felt.  “I got this Duke.  It’s ok.”

Duke smiled adly as he said.  “Steve, you know I have to call Children’s Services.”

Nahele tried to fight Steve’s hold.  “No!  Please don’t!  They’ll take me back to that place.”

Steve held him tight.  “It’s ok.  It’s going to be ok Nahele.”  He squatted down so they were eye to eye.  “Duke is a good friend.  He’s a police officer and he has to call them.  But you can hang out with me and eat while we wait.  How does that sound?”

He hadn’t eaten in a few days and as scared as he was about going back to the home he was hungry.  “Ok.”  He said reluctantly.  “Fine.”

Steve told Duke where they’d be and Nahele followed him back to the field.  “How old are you Nahele?”

“Ten sir.”  He said sullenly as he sat down in a chair Steve pointed to. 

Steve felt taken back in time to when he was 14.  He sat down beside him.  “You can have whatever you want that’s in there.  We have drinks too.”  He set him up with everything then said.  “I’ll be right back.  I need to talk to my family.” 

Steve didn’t give Nahele a chance to respond.  He lumbered over to Danny and explained what was going on.  “He doesn’t have parents?”  Danny asked as he watched the boy devour his food.  “Wow.”  Danny could see how much this was effecting Steve.  “What’s going to happen to him?”

Steve sighed and scrubbed his face.  “I ran into Duke while trying to catch him.  He’s going to call Children’s Services.  I think he’s been in a home and he seems scared to go back.”  He smiled a little as Nahele looked up at them.  “His name is Nahele and he’s 10.”

“Are you ok babe?”  Danny rubbed Steve’s back as they looked at each other. 

Steve shook his head and leaned into Danny.  “No.  Far from it.”  He wrapped his arms around Danny and buried his face in his neck.  “He doesn’t have anyone.  We have to help him.”

One of the many things Danny loved about Steve was his big marshmallow heart.  “We’ll do whatever we can babe.  I promise.”

“Ok.”  A goofy grin spread across Steve’s face.  “Thanks Danno.”

Danny nudged him and motioned towards the boy.  “Why don’t you introduce me to your friend?”

They kissed as they walked over and they heard the little boy make a noise.  “Eww.  Boys aren’t supposed to kiss boys.”

Steve chuckled a little.  “Says who?”

Nahele scrunched up his face and shrugged.  “Mrs. Kahale.  She says boys kissing boys is a sin.”  He shook his head a little.  “I don’t really know what that means.”

“Kissing whoever you want is ok.  You can’t help who you love buddy.”  Steve motioned to Danny.  “Nahele this is my husband Danny.”

The young boy took Danny’s offered hand.  “Hello.”

Danny sat beside Nahele.  “Are you still hungry?  We always bring plenty of food.”  He nodded at the field where Grace and her team were playing.  “We always bring plenty for our daughter Grace and her friends.”

Nahele looked up at Danny with sad and thankful eyes.  “Thank you.”  Steve had gone to the sidelines to check on Grace.  Danny smiled as he watched his little family.   Nahele broke him out of his thoughts.  “Does anyone ever tease you because you are married to a man?”

It had been a while since Danny and Steve had run into any issues.  “Not really.”  Danny sat back and relaxed.  “I mean, sure we’ve had problems but not that many.  It’s especially surprising since Steve was in the Navy.”

“He isn’t anymore?”  Nahele looked surprised and concerned.

Danny shook his head.  “He was a SEAL and was injured on his last mission.”

Nahele watched Steve run up and down the sidelines with the soccer team.  “Wow.  He’s cool.”

Danny laughed and nodded.  “Yeah.  He really is but do me a favor please?”  Nahele raised an eyebrow.  “Don’t tell him.”  He and Nahele laughed.  “His ego is bad enough.”

Nahele was lost in a fit of giggles as he said.  “Ok.”

Unfortunately the officer from Children’s Services arrived not long after that.  Nahele didn’t put up much of a fight and it made Steve sad.  He held Grace tight as they watched Nahele ride away in the back of the car.

After Grace’s games they stopped by Kamekona’s truck to grab dinner to go.  They were sitting on the lanai watching Grace when Danny said.  “You know what Grace was asking about this morning?”

“About giving her a brother or sister?”  Danny nodded.  “Of course I remember.  I nearly choked to death on pancakes.”

Danny laughed a little, remembering Steve’s reaction.  “You were cute with that by the way.”  Steve glared playfully and Danny held his hands up.  “Anyway.  What I was thinking about was being foster parents.  Specifically Nahele’s foster parents.  He needs positive caring role…”

Steve tackled him and shut him up with a kiss.  “Yes.”

Danny laughed at his goofy husband.  “And you’re supposed to be some bad ass SEAL.  I wonder if they know that you’re a soft baked cookie on the inside.”

Steve glared and growled.  “Just wait until we go to bed.  I’ll show you what a soft baked cookie I am.”

Danny was a little breathless at the thought.  “Promises.  Promises.”

Steve opened his mouth to respond when Gracie ran up.  “Daddy’s I’m hungry!”

Both men laughed and Steve extricated himself from on top of his sexy husband.  “We’ve still got plenty of food Monkey.”

She picked her carton and sat between the guys.  Danny and Steve exchanged looks and nodded so Danny said.  “So Monkey, you know how you were asking about having a brother or sister?”  Her eyes flew open wide and she nodded.  “Well, Daddy and I were thinking about being foster parents.”

She furrowed her brow and said.  “What’s foster parents?”

Steve leaned in and stole a bite of her noodles and she giggled.  “Well Monkey, foster parents are people that help kids that don’t have anywhere else to go.  Sometimes it’s temporary and sometimes they adopt the children.”

Grace looked so excited as she asked.  “You mean like Nahele?  Because he doesn’t have parents.”

“That’s right sweetie.”  Danny said.  “Exactly like Nahele.”  He ran his hand over the top of her head.  “We were thinking about being his foster parents.  What do you think?  He wouldn’t be a younger brother but he would be a brother.”

“Yes!  Can we please Daddy’s?”  She jumped up and tackled both of them.  “Please?”

That was all the answer they needed.  They played on the beach for a while longer then packed up and went inside.  Steve cleaned up the kitchen and locked up while Danny got Grace in the bath and ready for bed.

Steve peeked into Grace’s room to find her and Danny waiting with a book.  “Daddy Steve!  It’s time to read.”  She patted the empty spot beside her.  “Come on silly!”

Steve laughed as he ran in and jumped on her bed.  Grace squealed with laughter as Danny swatted him.  “Steven McGarrett!  No jumping on the bed.”

Steve waggled his eyebrows and kissed Danny and Grace before settling.  “What are we reading tonight Monkey?”

She held up her newest book and Steve smiled.  “ ** _Where the Sidewalk Ends_** Daddy.”

“Ok kiddo.”  Steve said with a smile, remembering a conversation they’d had about his favorite book as a child.  She’d wanted it immediately. 

They read a few pages and Grace drifted off to sleep.  Both of her dad’s tucked her in then went to their own room.  Danny squeaked when Steve shoved him against the closest wall.  “Soft baked cookie huh?”

Danny nodded as Steve yanked his shirt off.  “Warm, soft, and gooey.”

Steve attacked Danny’s neck with kisses and bites as his hands rid Danny of his shorts.  “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t remember your name.”

Danny was feeling particularly adventurous.  “Show me what you got super SEAL.”

Steve spun Danny around and shoved him face first against the wall.  He stripped himself down to his boxer briefs then pressed his body against Danny’s.  He took Danny’s hands and raised them above his head.

Danny loved it when Steve got a little rough.  “That’s all you got?”

Steve growled as he pressed his throbbing cock between Danny’s ass cheeks.  He bit a line up his neck to his ear where he said.  “You got a smart mouth for someone that’s pinned against a wall with nowhere to go.”

Danny tried to fight him but Steve pressed his body hard against him.  “I don’t think so Jersey.  I’m going to teach you a lesson.”  He yanked down Danny’s boxer briefs and smacked him on the ass.

Danny banged his head against the wall and groaned.  “Fuck Steve.”  He pressed his ass against his husband and groaned again when he felt how hard he was.  “One ass slap is all you’ve got?”

Steve chuckled darkly and made Danny yelp when he shoved a lubed finger in his ass.  He continued to assault Danny’s neck as he fucked him with his fingers.  He was three deep and using his free hand to stroke Danny to the edge. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this Danny.”  Steve breathed into his ear as he slid his fingers out.  He knew his husband was going to lose his mind soon.  “Yeah.”  He ran his hands up his lovers sides and smiled against this neck when he shivered.  “So fucking hot.”  He pulled down his own boxer briefs just enough to free his cock and covered it in lube.  He kissed his way down Danny’s back then lightly bit each beautiful ass cheek before running the tip of his tongue up Danny’s crack.  “Mmm.”  He spread Danny’s cheeks and flicked his tongue over Danny’s hole.

Danny had been prepared for pretty much anything but this.  Rimming was not something they usually did.  “Christ Steve!”  He pushed back against him and Steve hummed.

He slid the tip of his tongue into Danny, he’d prepped him so well that there was no resistance.  He kneaded Danny’s cheeks as he slid his tongue in and out of him, going deeper each time he went in.  Danny was practically crying as he fucked him with his tongue.  He was so hard he was hurting and that‘s the only reason he stopped and kissed his way up Danny’s back.  He spread Danny’s legs a little more then shoved his cock deep into the man that he loved.

“Fucking hell Danny.”  He was buried to the hilt and stayed that way, not moving for a few seconds until he caught his breath.  “You feel so damn good.  So tight and hot.”

Danny’s hands left the wall and reached back to grip Steve’s hips, pulling him in further.  “Yes Steve!”  He pressed his forehead against the wall as he pulled Steve deeper into him.  “Fuck me Steve.  Please.”  Danny knew he sounded desperate and he didn’t care.  He was married to Steve and he could be as desperate as he wanted.  “Fucking take me.”

Steve growled as he took one of Danny’s hands and slammed it against the wall above his head.  “You’re mine Danny.”  He wrapped his free arm around his chest and held him tight as he snapped his hips hard and fast.  “Forever.”  He left love bite marks across the back of Danny’s neck as he slammed into him.  “So close Danny.”

Danny cried out as his orgasm hit him and his cum shot all over their bedroom wall.  He clenched against Steve and his crazy super SEAL cried out too as he chased his orgasm.  “That’s it babe.  I love you Steven.”

Steve buried his face in Danny’s neck as he twitched through his orgasm.  “God!  I love you too.”

Danny recovered before Steve and guided him to their shower.  “Come on babe.”  He guided him under the hot spray.  “You are an animal.”  He took Steve’s mouth in a soft loving kiss.  “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you how much I love you.”

Steve cupped Danny’s face and smiled so sweetly.  “You show me every day Danno.  You married me.  You let me be Gracie’s dad.  You trust me with everything.”

Danny laughed and shook his head.  “Because you _are_ everything Steve.  I’m thankful every single day that I stopped to talk to you on that street.”  He ran the pad of his thumb across Steve’s lips.  “I don’t know where I’d be without you and our daughter.”

Steve backed Danny against the shower wall and kissed him passionately.  They made out in the shower for a few minutes before they cleaned each other up and fell into bed where they made love slow and sweet.

The next morning they made an appointment with Child Services to see what they had to do to be foster parents.  Steve used every pull he could being John McGarrett’s son and his service in the military to get Nahele as their foster child. 

Steve and Danny met with Nahele’s case worker while they were waiting to get approved.  Her name was Lucy, she was originally from Chicago and seemed really nice.

They had lunch with her at Kamekona’s.  “Commander.  Mr. Williams-McGarrett.”  She shook their hands as she sat down.

“Steve and Danny please.”  They said as she got comfortable. 

Lucy had already run backgrounds on both men and couldn’t imagine two better parents.  “Ok then.  Danny and Steve.  It’s very nice to finally meet you both.”  They ordered food and then continued to talk.  “I understand you have some concerns about Nahele’s current placement.”

Both men nodded and Steve said.  “When we met him at the park you could tell he hadn’t eaten much if anything in days.  Then when he heard he was going to go back he was scared.  Like _really_ scared.  He begged us not to send him back.”

Lucy had always had a strange feeling about the family but had never been able to prove anything.  “I agree that something is going on.  I just can’t prove it.  They pass every in home visit and most likely have the kids too scared to talk.”

Danny rubbed Steve’s back as he let out a little growl.  “What can we do about it?”

She shrugged and frowned.  “We either need to catch them doing something or get the kids to talk to us.  Both of those are going to be very hard to do.”

They talked for a little while and tried to devise a plan on exactly how to catch the family.  Their solution came two weeks later in the form of the school the kids went to lodging a complaint.  One of Nahele’s foster sisters took another kids lunch and when she was sent to the principal’s office she broke down.  She told her teacher and the principal that they hadn’t been given food in three days and she was just taking it so she could share it with the others later.

Lucy was called and she along with her boss made a surprise visit to the home.  Lucy was appalled at what they found.  There were padlocks on the refrigerator and all of the cabinets.  There were five kids in the house and they were all cramped into a small bedroom.

“They put up a good show for visits.”  She said to her boss, Mark, who was documenting everything with a camera.

Mark clicked a few more pictures of the kitchen and motioned towards the kids bedrooms.  “Unfortunately cases like this happen.  We’ll get the kids placed into new homes but we’ll be more thorough this time.”

Lucy perked up a little.  “I have the perfect home for Nahele.”  Her boss stopped and listened to her pitch.  “Do you remember John McGarrett?”  Mark smiled and nodded.  “His son Steve has been back since John passed.  He’s married and they have a little girl.  They actually applied because of Nahele.”

Mark was intrigued.  “What do they do?”

“Steve is a retired NAVY SEAL and his husband works at their daughter’s school.”  She slipped in husband, unsure of how her boss would react.

Mark nodded and started taking pictures again.   “I’ll check on their application and fast track it if I have to.  John was a good man and I remember Steve from when he was a kid.”

She breathed a sigh of relief but still said.  “You’re ok with him being married to another man?”

Mark laughed and held up his phone, showing her the screensaver.  “I sure hope so since I am too.”

Once they finished documenting the house and packed the few things the kids had they went back to their office.  An officer picked the kids up from school and brought them to the office.  Lucy started making calls to her emergency placement parents and then called Steve and Danny.

They were picking Grace up when they got the call, Steve put her on speaker.  “Hey Lucy!  Howzit?”

She laughed lightly.  “Everything is ok.  I have some news.”

Danny almost yanked the phone off the cradle but Steve stopped him.  “Is Nahele ok?  What’s going on?”

She spent a few minutes telling them what happened.  “Nahele is fine.  He along with his brothers and sisters are being picked up by an officer and brought here.  Steve, my boss knew your dad and he’s going to fast track your application.  If you guys are ready you can pick Nahele up today.”

Steve and Danny took each other’s hand and said in unison.  “We’ll be there in about thirty minutes.  We’re picking Grace up right now.”

“Sounds great guys.  See you soon.”  Lucy disconnected the call and wiped the tears from her eyes.  She couldn’t think of better parents than Steve and Danny.

They told Grace that everything had gone through so they could be Nahele’s foster parents as they drove to the offices.  She was excited and was bouncing in her seat.  When they walked into the office there were two other couples standing near Nahele and four other kids.

Steve squatted in front of Grace and pulled on one of her pigtails.  “Grace Face why don’t play with the toys over there for a few minutes while we talk to Lucy.”

“Ok Daddy.”  She happily bounced over to the play area.

Lucy greeted them and shook their hands.  “I’m so glad to see you guys.”

“Thank you for helping us.”  Danny said as he shook her hand. 

Lucy’s smile was sad and Steve could see there was a small divide in the kids.  “What’s going on?”  He nodded towards them.

That’s when she frowned and spoke quietly.  “I can’t get a couple of my emergency families.  I’m going to have to take a couple of them to a facility.”

“No!”  Steve and Danny practically yelled and then smiled at each other.  “We’ll take them.  We have plenty of room.”

Lucy smiled and held up a finger.  “One second.”  They watched as she power walked to what they would guess was her boss’s office.

Steve leaned into Danny.  “I love you.”

Danny nudged him and smiled.  “I love you too.”

Lucy came power walking back in with a huge smile plastered on her face.  “Mark is all for it.”  She walked over to the kids and knelt in front of them.  By the time she finished talking Nahele and the other kids were smiling.

Nahele jumped up and ran over to the men.  “Steve!  Danny!”  A young girl and boy followed him over but were much more reserved.  After hugging both men Nahele said.  “This is my brother Gus and our sister Sarah.”  He looked so proud when he said.  “These are my friends.  Steve and Danny.”  The other kids waved shyly.  “Steve is a super hero.  He was a SEAL.”

The kids and Steve gasped.  Danny put Nahele in a playful headlock and ruffled his hair.  “What did I tell you about that?”

Nahele giggled and swatted at Danny.  “Danno stop!”

Steve grabbed a hold of Danny as he let Nahele go.  “Daniel, what did you tell young Nahele?”

Danny groaned and hung his head.  “I told him your ego is gigantic enough that you didn’t need to hear how cool being a SEAL is.”

Even though Steve was smiling like crazy Danny knew this all embarrassed him.  “Don’t let Danny fool you.  He thinks I’m pretty cool no matter what he says.”

The kids giggled as they listened to Danny and Steve argue.  Grace finally broke them up when she walked over.  “Daddy’s, I’m hungry.  Can we go now?”

She stood between them as she tugged on their hands.  Both men knelt beside.  “Absolutely Monkey but first we want you to meet some people.”

Grace looked up and smiled.  “Nahele!”  They hugged and she was smiling big as he introduced the others.

She looked a little confused until Steve said.  “They’re going to stay with us for a little while.”

She pumped her fists in the air.  “Yes!”  She looked between her dads.  “We have to celebrate!”

Steve and Danny laughed at her enthusiasm.  “Absolutely!  Come on you guys.”

Steve grabbed their bags and watched Danny lead the kids out to his truck.  Surprisingly his first thought was they were going to need a bigger car.  The kids barely fit in the truck and they definitely wouldn’t fit in Danny’s Camaro.

Danny ordered pizza on their way home.  “Ok guys.  I have the perfect idea for your first night.  We have plenty of room just not enough beds yet so I was thinking you guys could camp out in the living room.”

There were cheers all around and Steve was smiling like an idiot as he took Danny’s hand.  “Camping huh?”

Danny rolled his eyes and shrugged.  “It’ll be fun and the kids will love it.”  He winked at Steve and said.  “Especially the biggest kid.”

His smile grew even more because it was true.  He loved camping and this would be fun.  “I think I’ll build a little bonfire and we can eat on the beach.”  He chuckled when Danny frowned.  “Do it for the kids Danno.”

He grumbled as he said.  “You know how much I hate getting sand in the wrong places.”  He smiled as he listened to the kids talk about camping.  “It’ll be worth it for them though.”

When they got home Steve busied himself with the bonfire while Danny got the kids to help him rearrange the living room for their night of camping.  By the time Steve was finished with the fire and lighting the torches Danny was walking out with the kids and the food. 

Steve knew the kids knew they were married but he felt like he needed to talk to them about it.  “Sarah. Gus.  Danny and I want to talk to you about something.”  Both kids perked up.  “You guys know that we are married?”  Both nodded.  “And you are ok with it?  We just want you to comfortable here.”

Sarah smiled said.  “I think it’s cool.”

Gus nodded in agreement.  “Nahele told us.  He said that it’s ok to kiss whoever you want because you can’t help who you love.”

Danny nudged Nahele.  “He’s right but Steve and I want you guys to be happy here.  If it makes you uncomfortable if we hug, kiss, or hold hands please tell us.  We just want you to be happy here.”

They cleaned up from dinner then Steve showed them a safe way to put out a small fire.  Once inside the kids took baths while the guys got popcorn and a movie setup. 

Danny walked into the kitchen and over to where Steve was popping the corn.  “Hey Sexy SEAL!”  He whispered into his husband’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him.

Steve hummed in contentment as he pulled Danny around to his side and kissing him.  “Hey babe.”

“You _do know_ that is…”  He waved his hand around.  “…is a perfect example of what a soft baked cookie you are right?”

Steve chuckled and kissed Danny’s temple.  “You’re very lucky there are four impressionable kids running around.”

Danny ran his hand up and down his lovers back.  “We could sneak upstairs later and you could prove it to me again.”

Steve let go of the pot and wrapped both of his arms around Danny and leaned in for a kiss.  “I love you and you are a very bad influence.”

Their kissing was interrupted by giggles.  They turned to see all four kids in the doorway.  “Hey guys!”  Danny said as he stepped away from Steve a little.  “Who’s ready for a movie?”  The kids cheered and as Danny walked away Steve smacked him lightly on his ass.  “Animal.”  He threw a glare at Steve as he walked out.  They made a huge bed of sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows on the floor for the kids.  As uncomfortable as it was Danny pulled out the sleeper sofa for himself and Steve.

They let the kids lie with them while they watched Lilo and Stitch.  Danny could only laugh as he watched Steve watch each of the kids.  His smile had never been brighter and Danny knew they could give all of these kids a home if it was what they wanted.

When the kids started falling asleep the guys got them to move down to their beds.  “We’re going to be right here if you need us.”  Steve assured them as he tucked them in. 

Danny went around rechecking the doors to make sure they were secure.  When he walked back in Steve was still sitting with the kids.  He stood watching them talk and play.  When he cleared his throat he heard Steve say.  “Uh.  Oh.  We’ve been busted by Danno.”

Danny walked in and knelt beside them.  “It’s time for you guys to get some sleep.”

“Ok Danno!”  They all replied.

He shook his head and laughed.  “Animals.”  He kissed them all on the top of the head before his husband helped him up and they walked over to the sofa.  “Come on babe.”

They crawled under the covers and curled up to each other.  “I love you Danno.”

He smiled against his husband’s neck.  “I love you too Steven.”  He felt Steve’s smile against his temple.  “They’ve barely been here a night and you’re hooked already aren’t you?”  He felt wetness on his temple.  “Aww babe.”  He nuzzled closer.  “For the record so am I.”

Steve let out a content sigh and pulled Danny closer.  He thought to himself _I am a soft baked cookie._ He chuckled before drifting off to sleep.

Chin and Malia had had a key to Steve and Danny’s house from the start.  Now they were using it because they’d knocked several times with no answer.  They had a surprise for their friends but they were the ones that got the surprise.

When Chin and Malia stopped just inside the door Nick ran right into them.  “What the hell…?”

He couldn’t finish because he was shushed by the man in front of him.  “Look.”

Chin moved into the living room where everyone could see and the women aww’d quietly.  Nick was extremely confused.  “I really have been gone too long.  Last I knew Smooth Dog and Danno had one kid.”

Chin waved him quiet and nodded towards the kitchen.  Everyone followed but not before snapping pictures of Danny and Steve with four kids on the sleeper sofa surrounding them.  Chin was in the middle of telling everyone about Steve and Danny being foster parents when a child’s scream came from the doorway.

“Sarah.”  Steve jumped up and ran to her, his gun in hand.  Danny jumped up too and almost dumped Gus and Grace on the floor.  Steve had his gun trained on their friends until realization hit him.

“Jesus!”  He let out a long breath as he put his gun on top of the fridge.  “What the he…”  Then he remembered there was a scared little girl attached to his leg.  “What are you guys doing here and don’t you know how to knock?”

Danny was by his side now with Gus on his back and Grace attached to his side.  Nahele was attached to Steve’s other side and they were hiding from the new people.

“Good to see you too buddy.”  Freddy replied sarcastically.

Chin jumped in.  “Sorry guys.  We knocked a few times and when you didn’t answer I used my key.”  He raised an eyebrow and looked around.  “Imagine our surprise.”

Grace had detached herself from Danny and was hugging her aunt’s and uncle’s.  Danny and Steve finally hugged and welcomed their friends.  Steve scratched the back of his neck as he said.  “I guess we have some explaining to do.”

Danny swung Gus around and put him down.  “Ok you guys, why don’t you follow Grace upstairs and get cleaned up?  We’ll introduce you to our friends and have breakfast ready soon.”

“Ok Danno!”  They all chirped and followed Grace out of the room.

They explained to their friends and wasn’t met with the surprise they thought they would get.  Freddie had Steve in a bit of a headlock.  “Being a dad looks good on you buddy.”

Steve’s smile was broad and infectious.  “Feels good too.”  He had his arm draped around Danny.  “I’m really glad that we decided to do this.  Grace and Danny were more than I ever imagined for my life.  The kids are amazing and they don’t know it yet but we’re going to adopt them.”

Their friends attacked them with hugs again and congratulated them.  The kids finally came back and they introduced them to their friends. 

Danny and Steve were standing on the lanai watching everyone play on the beach.  “Hey babe?”  Steve looked down and smiled.  “While you’ve got the guys here we should get the beds for the kids.  Probably extra dressers too.”

Steve turned to face him and wrapped his arms around his husband.  “You don’t think we’re getting ahead of ourselves?” 

Danny shook his head.  “Even if we can’t adopt them all, which I don’t think it’s going to be a problem, we’re still going to need the beds if we continue to be foster parents.”

“Good point.”  Steve kissed him softly.  “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

Truth was Danny couldn’t either.  “I know.  I never imagined having anymore besides Gracie.  We need to talk to her soon about all of this.  As much as she wants a sibling or three.”  They both chuckled.  “I still think we need to talk to her and make sure she’s ok with all of it.”

Steve nodded in agreement.  “Yeah.  Let’s do it now.”

“Ok.”  Danny said then called Grace up to the lanai. 

She practically jumped into their arms.  “We’re having so much fun.  Are you guys going to play too?”

“Of course Monkey!”  Steve replied as he carried her over to the chairs.  “Danno and I want to talk to you about something first though.”

She looked excited as she looked between them.  “Ok.”

Danny felt so much love and pride as he looked at his family.  Baby, Daddy and I want to ask you how you would feel about Gus and Sarah being a permanent part of our family.”

Her brown eyes went wide.  “What about Nahele?”

They laughed and Steve ran his hand across the top of her head.  “And Nahele too of course.”

Grace startled them with her high pitched scream and she began jumping up and down.  “Yes!  Yes!  Yes!”

Danny and Steve covered their ears as she jumped around.  “Ok.  Ok.  Silly girl.”  Steve grabbed her and pulled her to him.  “You are the best daughter anyone could ask for Gracie Williams-McGarrett.  I love you so much.”

Grace threw her arms around Steve’s neck.  “I love you too Daddy!”

Danny covered his mouth with his fist and held back the tears.  “Can I get a little of that too?”

Steve moved over so they could hug Danny.  “I love you too Danno!”

Danny couldn’t stop the tears then.  “I love you baby girl.  And I’m so proud of you.”

They joined the rest of their Ohana on the beach and played for a couple of hours.  Steve got the guys to go to the store to get beds and dressers with him.  Three hours later they had the rooms arranged and the beds and dressers put together.

After they finished they left the kids upstairs to play while the adults watched football and got dinner ready.  Danny truthfully wasn’t much of a fan but he loved watching Steve get excited about it.

He and Steve were taking turns watching the food on the grill.  He sat down beside Steve on the sofa arm.  “Who is that guy?”  He pointed at the TV with his beer.

“Which one?”  Steve said as he rested his arm on Danny’s leg.

Danny started scrunching his fingers in the back of Steve’s head.  “The hot one.”  He waved his bottle.  “Number 18 in orange and blue.”

Nick snickered as he said.  “Oh!  That’s Peyton Manning.  He’s the QB for the Denver Broncos.”

“Hmm.”  Danny said as he watched a few plays.  “He’s got a great arm.”  Steve scoffed.  Danny ran his fingers through Steve’s hair.  “Oh.  Come on babe.  I know I don’t know a lot about football but he is pretty good and not bad to look at either.”

Steve jumped up and headed for the lanai.  “I’m going to check on the food.”

Danny looked around a little confused until Chin said.  “Brah is jealous.”

A jealous Steve McGarrett could be interesting.  Danny made sure he made extra noise when it came to the Denver QB.  The guys thought it was hysterical but Steve wasn’t too happy.  He also wasn’t happy with himself for being jealous but he couldn’t help it.

Not long after dinner their friends left.  It wasn’t hard to get the kids to bed after the day they’d had. 

“Hey babe?”  Danny called to Steve as they were moving around the room doing their nightly rituals.  Steve looked to him with a raised eyebrow.  “You’ve been pretty quiet.  You ok?”

Steve nodded as he took his watch off and laid it on his bedside table.  “Good Danno.”  He half smiled.  “Long day.  How about you?”

Danny studied his husband as he climbed into their bed.  “It was a great day.”  He pulled back Steve’s side and smiled when he joined him.  “It was great seeing everyone and the kids had a really good time.”

Steve nodded in agreement as he rolled onto his side and faced Danny.  “Yeah.  Honestly I’m a little surprised at how quickly they took to everyone.  They’ve had a rough time.”

Danny rolled onto his side and moved closer.  “They have but I think they can tell they are safe here.”  He lightly brushed his lips across Steve’s.  “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“’M fine Danno.”  Steve said as he kissed Danny back.

Danny pushed him onto his back and moved over on top of him.  “You know, you were sexy when you were jealous earlier.”  He pressed his body against Steve’s.

“I was not jealous.”  Steve hissed as he gripped Danny’s ass and held him against him.  “Not jealous.”

Danny slid his hand down and cupped Steve.  “It’s ok to admit you were.”  Danny nibbled a trail down Steve’s neck.  “It was in your eyes Steven, still is.”  He squeezed Steve gently as he moved to the other side of Steve’s neck.  “You’re the only man for me Steven.”  He pulled his husband’s boxer briefs off, then his own.  “I’m going to show you babe.”   He slowly kissed his way down Steve’s body.  His first stop was his nipples.  He loved to run his tongue over the Gecko over Steve’s right nipple.

Steve groaned and buried his fingers in his husband’s hair as his tongue lathed the ink.  “Fuck Danny.”  Steve breathed out.  “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you have a thing for my ink.”  Danny bit down a little harder on the nub in his mouth and moaned.  “Shit!”  Steve cursed as he arched his back. 

Danny swirled his tongue around the ink again and moved over to his other nipple.  “Damn right I have a thing for it.”  Danny moved up and kissed Steve deeply.  “I have a thing for every inch of you McGarrett.”  He pulled one of Steve’s hands out of his hair and cupped himself.  “You feel that?”  Danny hissed and thudded his forehead against Steve’s chest when he gripped him a little bit harder.  “Fuck yeah.  That’s what you do to me.”

He knew that if he didn’t pull himself away from Steve it would be over before it really started.  He continued his trek down Steve’s body with his mouth.  His husband writhed and moaned beneath him.  “Danno!  Please!”  He begged as he gripped his hair.

Danny smiled against Steve’s hip and nipped a little hard.  “So sexy babe.  I fucking love you so much.”  Steve had no idea where the lube came from but all of a sudden Danny was sliding a finger into him.  “Shit Steven.  You’re so tight for me.”  Steve nearly screamed when Danny engulfed the head of his leaking throbbing cock with his hot mouth.

Danny hummed as he buried his nose in the curls at the base of Steve’s cock.  “Oh fuck!”  Steve gasped out as he pushed into Danny’s mouth.  Danny slid another lubed finger into Steve and got his hair pulled a little hard for his efforts.  “Fuck yeah babe.  Take my cock deep.”  Steve groaned when Danny sucked a little harder. 

Danny could tell by the way Steve was breathing that he was close.  He pulled off of Steve and smiled when he received a whine.  “Shh babe.”  Danny said as he moved back up so he could kiss Steve.  He kissed him quiet while he lubed himself up and positioned himself just outside his husband’s entrance.  “I got you babe.”  He bit Steve’s lip as he eased into him.  “Danno’s gonna take care of you.  You’re gonna cum so hard with me deep inside you.”

Steve grabbed Danny’s biceps.  “For fuck’s sake Danny, just move.  Please.”

Danny began to slowly move his hips.  “I love you Steve.”  He licked the shell of Steve’s ear.  “You feel so fucking good babe.”  Danny began to pick up his pace much to Steve’s delight.  “Love being inside you.”

Steve wrapped his legs around Danny as he thrust deeper and faster into him.  “Fucking hell Danny.”  His grip on Danny’s ass was going to leave beautiful bruises.  “I love you too Danno.”  He sucked on Danny’s neck as he snapped his hips harder and faster.  “There’s nothing in the world like this.”  He whispered in Danny’s ear.  “Love having you inside me.  Love it when you make me cum.”

Danny reached between them and wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock.  “You’re so close aren’t you babe?”  Danny said huskily in his ear and his husband nodded frantically.  “Let go for me Steven.  I want to see your sexy fucking face when you paint your chest.”  Steve bit down on Danny’s shoulder to keep from screaming as he came hard, painting his chest and Danny’s hand.  Danny followed right behind him   as Steve clenched hard around his cock.  When he finally caught his breath he cursed.  “Fucking hell Steve!  You bit me.”

It took Steve a few seconds to make it through the high of his orgasm.  “Shit Danny.”  He looked at the mark on his lovers shoulder, it was pretty bad.  He almost broke the skin.  “I’m so sorry.”  He ran his fingers over it and kissed it.  “I’m really sorry babe.”

Danny grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair and pulled his head back.  “You were marking me weren’t you?”  Steve nodded reluctantly.  “Jealous fucker.”  He bit down on Steve’s shoulder and made his own mark.  “Mine.  I’m yours and you are mine.”

“Forever.”  It didn’t take much longer for them to become hard again and rut against each other as they came hard.  Before they drifted off to sleep Steve cleaned them up and redressed them before unlocking their bedroom door. 

Over the next few days Danny noticed food was missing.  Nothing serious, just little things.  When he said something to Steve we waved it off.  “We’ve got three more kids.  I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Ok.”  Danny shook it off until he was cleaning the kid’s rooms up while they were at school.  “Steve!”

He was down stairs cleaning up in the play room when he heard Danny call for him.  The sound of his voice had him concerned so he took two steps at a time.  He found him in Gus and Nahele’s room.  “What’s going on?”  Danny motioned Steve over to Gus’s bed.  “Danny, what is it?  You’re kind of scaring me.”  He looked down to where Danny was pointing.  “What the hell?”

On the back side of Gus’s bed was a box stuffed full of food.  All of the little things Danny had noticed missing.  “He’s hoarding food.”

“Why the hell would he do that?”  Steve looked up so confused it almost made Danny laugh.

Danny sighed and sat down on the foot of Nahele’s bed.  “Because those sons of bitches did this to him.  They have him scared even after all this time.”  Steve reached down for the box and Danny stopped him.  “Don’t babe.”

He looked even more confused if that was possible.  “Danny, he can’t keep it.”

Danny nodded as he leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees.  “I know but...”  He sighed as he thought about what to do.  “Look, we should leave it but we definitely need to talk to him.  He needs to understand that he’s safe here and that he doesn’t need to do this.”

Steve sat down beside Danny and wrapped his arm around him.  “You’re right.”  He kissed Danny’s temple.  “We talk to him and hopefully he’ll understand.”

They picked the kids up like they usually did.  Once they got everyone settled Danny said.  “What do you guys think about pizza?”

All of this kids cheered.  Steve smiled like a goofball.  “Pizza it is then.”

Thirty minutes later they were sitting in the big booth at Danny’s favorite pizza parlor waiting on their food.  “Ok guys.”  Steve said and they all looked up at him.  “Danno and I want to talk to you about a few things.”  Gus looked a little nervous but the others gave their full attention. 

Danny squeezed Steve’s thigh under the table.  “We wanted to know how you all feel about living with us.  If you’re happy?”

Nahele wore the goofiest smile as he said.  “I love it.”  Sarah and Gus nodded in agreement.  “Do we get to stay longer?”

Steve smiled and ruffled the little boy’s hair.  “Well, that’s one of the things Danny and I wanted to talk to you about.  We want you guys to feel safe with us.  Do you understand what feeling safe means?”  The three of them shrugged.

Danny frowned a little.  “Well, feeling safe means you guys understand that _we_ would never hurt you nor would we let _anyone else_ hurt you.  It means that our home is your home and you don’t have to worry about _anything_ while you’re there.”

Steve smiled as he looked around.  “We love you guys and…”  He looked to Danny and Grace who also smiled.  “We want to make you a part of our family permanently if you want it.”

The kids started cheering and the grownups laughed.  “Ok.  Ok.  You little monsters.”  Danny said playfully.  “We’re very happy about it too.”  The pizza came and they began to eat.  “We want you guys to know that you’ll never have to worry about being hungry or scared.  If you need anything all you have to do is ask.”

Nahele raised his hand.  “May I have my own surfboard?”

Steve chuckled and reached over the table to poke at him.  “You know what.  I think it’s time.  You’ve been practicing and you’re doing really well.”  He looked to his husband.  “What do you think Danno?”

Danny huffed and rolled his eyes.  “I think they’re dangerous but as long as you promise not to take it out alone for a while then…”  He glared playfully at Nahele’s hopeful look.  “Yeah.  I think it’s time.”

The other kids, except Gus followed with their own requests.  Danny noticed he was pretty quiet so he said.  “What about you Gus?  Would you like something?”  He shook his head shyly.  They’d hoped as the months passed he would break out of it but so far he hadn’t.  “Are you sure?”  Gus nodded this time.  “Ok.  Well, if you change your mind just let us know.”

They took the kids to the beach for a little bit after dinner.  Danny watched Gus play with the others.  “Steve?”  His husband turned away from the kids and leaned into him.  “Do you think Gus is ever going to be ok here?”

Steve wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.   “I don’t know babe.  I hope so.  Maybe it’s just going to take longer with him.”

Danny sighed as he kissed Steve’s neck.  “Yeah.  Maybe.  I’d really like to try to talk to him one on one.  What do you think?”

Steve nodded as he thought for a moment.  “Can’t hurt.”

When they got home they decided to watch a movie before the kids went to bed.  “Hey Gus!”  Danny called to the quiet little boy.  “Want to come help me with popcorn?”

Gus nodded excitedly.  He loved working in the kitchen with the guys.  “Yes please.”  He said quietly.

Danny smiled and swept his arm towards the kitchen.  “Let’s go then.”  Danny pulled a chair up to the stove so Gus could reach everything.  “Ok.  So first we need to heat the oil.”  Danny gave him the bottle and directed him as he poured a little in.  They watched it for a few seconds then Danny passed him the cup of kernels.  “Next is the corn.”  Gus poured it in slowly.  “You can add a little salt too.  We want to keep Steve’s heart healthy so we’ll only put a little in.”  He winked and Gus smiled.  “Ok.  Now we cover it and shake.”  Gus watched the pot and smiled a little as the popping increased.  “You really like to cook don’t you buddy?”

Gus nodded as he shook the pot.  “Yes sir.”

Danny just wanted to take the little boy in a big hug and tell him that his life was going to get better and that he didn’t have to be scared anymore.  “I know you said you didn’t want anything but what about cooking lessons?  There’s a cooking school that has classes for kids.”

Gus looked up at Danny for the first time since the restaurant.  “Really?”  Danny smiled and nodded.  “You would let me?”

Danny reached over and gently squeezed Gus’s shoulder.  “Buddy, we’ll let you do anything you want.  We just want you to be happy.”  Gus looked back down at the popcorn and picked it up.  “Are you happy here Gus?  It’s ok if you aren’t.  I mean, we want you to be but if you don’t like it here, we won’t force you to stay.  We love having you as part of our family but…”

Gus was so quiet that Danny almost didn’t hear him.  “I’m sorry about the food.”  Tears started to roll down his cheeks and Danny took the popcorn.  “I didn’t mean to be bad.”

Danny wrapped his arms around the little boy and held him as they both cried.  “Gus, you weren’t bad and it’s ok.”  His voice cracked as he said.  “If you’re hungry we want you to eat.  We’ll always have food.”

Gus hugged Danny so tight he thought he was going to break in two.  “I know what I want.”

Danny pulled back and smiled at the little boy.  “Oh yeah?”  Gus nodded.  “What is it?”

“I want a family.”  He said quietly.

“Oh Gus.”  Danny hugged him tightly again. 

Steve walked in and hugged both of them as he said.  “We are so proud that you’re going to be our son Gus.  You and the others make us the luckiest parents in the world.”

“You’re getting those cooking lessons too.”  Danny managed to say.

The next day Danny and Steve signed Gus up for cooking lessons and called Child Service’s to see what they’d need to do to adopt the kids.


End file.
